the moon arrives at ouron
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: Usagi she ended back where her half sister is and help her in the same school with her plus found her soul mates reincarnations.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Usagi stood in front of her first class she was in advanced English. And waited for the teacher to acknowledge her. The entire class also waited for her introduction staring at her intently she was in a male uniform since she didn't like the female ones. She lost mamoru and diamond they where both her mates and future kings of crystal Tokyo. Her mother was murdered by her step father since she tried to save her from being raped by him since he was drunk. But he took what he wanted and he was still healing from it. Haruka and micharu put her in ouron high school since the other girls where asked but they wanted to stay in their school. But since they are her guardians and protective over her since she is sailor cosmos after all the battles with chaos. The scouts where in casmos form as well but mars was never found either. It seemed none of the females in the school knew she was a female since her hair should of pointed that out to them. But then again she learned from the best. Her half younger sister gos to this school haruhi her father is the reincarnation of prince lotor who fell in love with her mother who is now dead again. but she brought them a home that's a condo since they didn't want a house.

"Sensei!"

A males voice called abruptly from the mass of students. The teacher paused in his speech and turned in his direction maybe he might be able to get the teacher attention.

"Yes tamaki?"

Usagi frowned and fallowed his faze over the sea of students and find a very handsome blond deep purple eyes that reminded her of diamond. But then again why would fate make things easy on her bad enough they had another enemy out there they where fighting

"We have a guest!" Chirped tamaki

Turning his dashing gaze over to her while smiling fracefully towards here with his pale hand. All of the girls in the class room sighed in unison. While fawning over his actions. The teacher looked over to his left in the direction of the opened door to see usage there standing looking bored. Then the teachers eyes went wife.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. And you are?"

Usagi blinked behind her glasses her eye sight was being repared from what had happened to her. Bad enough haruhi mother sent a group of men to molest her when she was five years old and now this. They where in the school file to let her wear them since her eyes were sensitive to sun light. But going into her royalty since she was in her neo queen serenity time and she was not used to it yet.

"Hello sir my name is usagi tsukino." Said usagi

The teachers eyes went wide again the heir to the race car driver and this was his time and he needed to make it up to her. And the famous violinist and fashion magazine she was a rareity to a school like this.

"Well beg my pardon I did not realize you would be starting today. You should be in first year high school, right but this is a second years course."

"I was given advanced placement classes since I am able to take them." Said usagi

He waved his hand and ordered her to sit down in the seat next to the boy named tamaki and the next female tried to grab her ass they where going to be back handed and she didn't care if she was going to get into trouble.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after school_

Usagi walked around the school she was going to have the house to herself tonight since haruka and micharu are going on tour.. so it was only her and luna and artimise since minako wanted her to take her. They only see each other in battle or talk through the cummioncator when they had time. She would order the driver to pick her up when she was ready plus she would love to see her sister. So she made her way around the school grounds to get to know them she was no longer clumsy and she used her intelligence and not be lazy she knew all the stuff she just never wanted to do the work when she was in school since her step father was abusing her and raping her. She was about to pass a abandoned music room since she was a talented piano and violinist since it was past down from her past life. She rushed into the room thinking it was a Yuma only to find twins looming over someone with a broken vase.

 _"What just happened?"_ thought usagi

Usage stood there and watched no one noticed her. Then again they didn't even know that she was a she in the boys uniform and she was happy haruka and micharu and Trista agreed they even thought the yellow dress was ghastly. Plus all her money was pasted down from her past life as well.

"That vase was supposed to be the feature for the upcoming school auction."

"What will we do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen,"

" **EIGHT MILLION YEN!"**

Usagi heard the small boy crid out in surpise. And kagome was kinda speechless at what she had just heard. Hell she had priceless things but that was another story. And they where making a fuss over something that was fake and she knew by the pieces.

"That much for a vase? "Asked usagi

Everyone in the room jumped at her soft musical voice. They turned to see her standing there with her hands in her pockets with the green jacket that was used to be mamorus she also had diamonds she would kill chaos again for what she had done since he made it out alive.

"Who is that he has odd hair?" Asked the twins

The twins hikaru and kaoru asked together when they spotted usage standing there in the opened. The three lights where on tour they and their princess now live on earth since she tried to bring back their planet but it was no use.

"Usagi! Your came to the club room!" Chirped tamaki

Tamaki parted the group of boys and headed to her at top speed, usagi only smiled and rolled her blue eyes behind her dark glasses. As he ranted about how happy he was to see him. Haruhi pushed herself up off the floor only to see her elder sister only by one year standing there she went over to her she never had the chance to see her when she was in a coma. Neither did their father since they where moving into the new home. As she bolted over to her sister and nuzzled her face into her sholder.

"Usa! Dad was right you came!" Cried haruhi

Everyone was now confused by the commoner hugging the new one who was in the school uniform while a green jacket over her shoulders with tow dark crystal with moons on then dangled from her ears.

"Yes I am here sorry It took me so long." Said usagi

Everyone looked to kyoya who wondered what they hell was going on and if he had any information on this guy. These two where related like brothers or something of that nature. One was able to afford the uniform and the other was didn't.

"The one is named haruhi fujioka is a honor student,and the other is usagI tsukino heir to the race car driver haruka tenou an famous violinist micharu kaiou and fashion editor Trista mieoh. And half sibling to the honor student." Said kyoya

Usagi arched a brow at the nosy man emerald would have a field day with him. Then again sapphire would as well along with hailos and the amazoness quartet but that was for later since she hated people like him. He had a mask to hide his true emotion. She pressed a button on the mercury computer to delate any information he had.

"I-I'll pay it back." Said haurhi

haruhi lost her credit card that had unlimited funds she only had her henshin pen that was delivered to her since she was sailor sun instead of calling her sailor doom from planter doom from their other half.

"Can you? You cant even buy your own uniform. Unlike your brother here who was able to." said hikaru

"And what is those lame clothing you wearing? Asn whats with the dark glasses and the hair buddy?" Asked karou

Usagi slapped their heads away from her since she was somewhat touchy from what her father had done to her. The only things was able to calm her was the things that belonged to her two princes.

"What should we do tamaki?" Asked kyoya

"When in rome do as the romans do . if you cant pay with money. You can pay with your body." Said tamaki

Tamaki was in his haughty moods and sat down in a plush red chair and crossed his legs as if he was some kind of prince he was starting to remind her of diamond. She shook head head mentally from the thougths.

"From today on you are the host clubs dog." Ordered tamaki

Usagi sighed she didn't agree with the terms what he had used on her sister. While haruhi looked up at her with sad eyes usagi laid her hand on her shoulder to let her know that she will not do it alone.

"You know is that really necessary?" Asked usage

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest since her breast where bound from showing. As she was able to use a special sub space wrap that was able to help her and it was more or less comfortable.

"What do you expect us to do then?" Asked hikaru

Haruhi took her sister hand knowing that her eye sight was not back fully so she sees only in blurs and go by her foresight from the timegates in which she was able to use as well since she was her sister.

"I will pay for the stupid vase." Said usagi

"No usa you just got us a house and a car . don't go through the trouble please. I will pay for it you have done so much for me and our father." Said haruhi

Usagi sent her a stern glare that haruhi was able to see and she accepted what she was able to make her stop pleading she knew usagi well enough when she had her mind set and she was a queen now in the starts of the age of the crystal Tokyo the great ice already happened and now it was close for the rest sooner or later.

"If you insist in helping your brother so badly why not join the club yourself and help him pay back his debt?" Asked kyoya

Usagi was amused by all this and they still don't know about the grate ice she sighed and knew she would do anything for her sister. But it was funny they have not figured they where chicks yet her hair was the clear sign she was a woman and her sister eyes and figure. As she nodded while she took her sister with her and left to go back home for the day until their father gets home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Usage had joined her sister for their first day in the host club. It seemed that she was getting calls from the scouts at all hours of the night to check up on her only to know that her sister was there with her.

"Ah young piglet." Chirped tamaki

Usagi chocked on her drink from what he had called her sister. And she rolled her eyes from the stupidness of him. But she sighed and went back to her book since she was only told to sit there.

"Haruhi I see you have come back from your errand did you get the correct item?" Asked tamaki

Haruhi made her way over to the idiot while her sister peared over her book that was close up to her face. She didn't even know what to do they only told her to sit and do whatever they didn't want to piss off the people who watch over her again since kyoya computer exploded and as well was yelled at.

"What is this?" Asked tamaki

Usagi sighed haven't they seen that form of coffee before a lot of rich people she knew preferred it more than the ones that you have to ground and make differently. Then again it was something that she was accustomed to as well.

"What does it look like? Its coffee are you dumb or cant read?" Asked usagi

Usagi snapped her book shut these people annoy her and that takes a lot of doing to annoy her. She had diamonds jacket with her today and his earing that was given to her when they found his things she had all mamoru things as well.

"I have never seen this make before. Is this the kind that is already ground?" Asked tamaki

Haruhi looked over at her sister seeing her pinching her bridge of her nose and take the meds when she hada headache it was bound to happened from all that happened to her. And closed her eyes these people will be the death of her.

"No it's the instant kind and a lot of rich people I know drink it." Said usagi

The girls that was sitting with him blinked and tilted their head to the side as tamaki eyed the coffee. It seemed a new one in their books. Then again it would be interesting to try something new for once.

"Instant?"

Usagi only nodded to them they wondered why she covered her eyes for it was different and they had to admit they did find it rather hot and mysterious for something like that in school.

"Yes before I lived with my my guardians. I lived with my mother and step father I really don't want to get into the life style I had to live maybe one day I will tell. We didn't always have the time to make regular coffee since we where on the go all the time. And the people I know they drink it." Said usagi

Haruhi was the only one noticed the little bit of shaking of her sister. She also noticed kyoya as well she was not going to tell no one on what happened to her sister that was for her to explained to them,

"So its true then poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." Muttered tamaki

"Commoners wisdom." Said kyoya

Usagi hand twitched in annoyance with being cosmos now she had the different personality of all her scouts with in her. Even the starlights and asteroid scouts it seemed their powers where appart of her now not even sure how that happened.

"100 grams for 300 yen," mumbled hikaru

"That's a lot less than what we usaly pay." Said karou

"Well go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying something expensive." Said haruhi

Haruhi looked at her sister and was about to ask her to come along but the moron stopped her and took the coffee back the coffee from her rather rudely that was taken from her.

"I will try this coffee." Chirped tamaki

All his guest wondered what the hell was going on with tamaki. He was about to try something he never had tired before. That was a new one on them all. Tamaki was hard to get to try anything new at all.

"Alright haruhi get over here and make some of this coffee." Ordered tamaki

Haruhi grumbled in the language of the planet doom since not many people knew it she only did it when she was annoyed or angry. As she went over to make the coffee for the moron king of the host club.

"Oh tamaki"

Usagi noticed the woman who was left sitting on the couch next to tamaki. She felt like someone who she shout watch by the way she was eying her sister. And her aura made her feel very un easy from the way she acted.

"Now your taking the joke way to far, there is now way that your palate will be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it because he brought it."

She turned and sent the a dark smile something she had seen far to many times. Usage knew that smile from all the evil people she had to kill. And she is fighting one that looks just like that then again keep a eye out.

"Sorry I was talking to myself."

Usagi only arched a brow in question to her. If she was to out smug her she had another thing coming she and her sister is royalty even though they didn't know that though until the time came they would reveal it.

"Where will you take me this summer tamaki?"

"Anywhere you wish." Said tamaki smoothly.

"What your favorite music?"

"Whatever is yours." Said tamaki

Usgai was trying to figure out what they where doing. And what they seen in the over grown moron. She could be able to do this and bring in more guest. Her sister watched and wondered what the hell is wrong with these people. They looked acrossed the room to see the twins in some kind of brotherly love thing.

"Hikaru that's." cried karou

Usagi arched a brow again and wondered if these guys where into this type of thing. Bit either way it was disturbing to even think about it. It was bad enough seeing the overly dramatic one.

"And he panicked and cried to me." Said hikaru

Hikaru told his guest causing them to giggle at the little cute story he had just said to them. They thought it was hot and adorable that they twins are so close to each other.

"Hikaru you are so cruel. Saying that in front of everyone." Cried karou

"Karou, I am so sorry. You were so cute at the time." Said hikaru

Hikaru gently grasped his brother chin and moved closer to his face. Usagi and haruhi looked and wondered if they where going to go there and kiss each other that will be something new.

"Hikaru!" Cried karou

Karou breathed with a slight blush on his face. The girls were squealing as they witnessed the brother love before their eyes. While the two sisters watched in not so amusement. Hell usagi wondered if anything gos for these people. Kyoya made his way over to the sisters.

"Don't look too surprised as you can see. Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer out customers needs. And tamaki is our best and most requested host." Said kyoya

Usagi looked over to the overly dramatic moron who you want to kill in your sleep. This moron was the most requested person in their club. Now she knew that these chicks get off just about anything that in front of them.

"What? That overly dramatic pain in the ass that you wish to kill in your sleep is the number one. You got to be freaking kidding me?" Asked usagi

Kyoya liked usagi she was not afraid to speak on her mind and it was something about her that was warm and kind to be around. But he knew he wont be searching for anything on her no more since she was not able to do it no more and he didn't want to be on the receiving end on haruka tenou again.

"He is," said kyoya

Kyoya turned to haruhi wearing a smile that seemed a bit too friendly for his liking. And he was about to do something that was going to piss off someone who was able to kill him with any power she had.

"You will be taking care of the menial chores for our little club. Run away if you want however I have and excellent police staff back at home. By the way do you have a passport. I wouldn't recommend leaving the country." Said kyoya

Haruhi gulp she knew that usagi had a passport for her. But she didn't want to be the one to piss off this guy. But then again she knew that usagi was going to get him to rethink on what he had just said.

"You know I would not say such things because my staff is way worst than yours." Said usagi

Kyoya face palmed and forgeot about her and knew that she had a better staff than his own. So he went back to his seat and see if he was able to finish his work while trying not to show fear. But he wondered what those eyes where like with out the glasses.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi came back after taking care of the Yuma that was close by only to see her sister debating on something or another so she made her way over to her to see what she was up to.

Aw man. I wish I could remember that word, grumbled haruhi

Whats up? Asked usagi

I am trying to figure out what would subscribes him. Said haruhi

Usagi looked over to see tamaki rambling about something and showing her something. Usagi wondered what she would call him as well. there was a list of things that they would be able to call him.

"The moron that couldn't?" asked usagi

Haruhi snickered she liked that one. But it was not the world that she was thinking about. Then again she did just get back from killing a Yuma she was not able to leave so nothing looked odd. Tamaki pulled at glass out of no where.

"It may be unnecessary with your looks. But let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." Said tamaki

The two sisters where bouncing insults and finding the correct one that would be good for tamaki. The twins watched usagi and haruhi with wonder where they knew how to insult someone so well.

"When you put down a glass cup you must always use your pinky finger as a cushion. So in that way there would be no loud sound. Doesn't it look classier." Lectured tamaki

Tamaki even demonstrated gently placing his pinky out and laid the tea cup on the table. He didn't realize that he was being insulted while he was stuck in his own world in teaching haruhi a thing or two.

"A gentlemen must not make no ungraceful sound." Said tamaki

Tamaki was still rambling about anything that came to his mind to teach her. Hell usagi needed it since she was already trained since her past life since she and her sister are royalty from the lunar.

"A pain in the neck," said haruhi

"And I love to see my reflection in the glass." Said tamaki

Tamaki was prancing around like someone who was gay. But then again he did not know what her and her sister where. Since they where not going to say anything until the correct time comes.

"And above all else haruhi. A glance from a lower angle is very effective." Said tamaki

"Obnoxious smug annoying pest you want to kill in your sleep." Said usagi

Haruhi nodded that what she was looking blood drained from his face from the look of horror. He then appeared in the nearest corner and moped. Usagi was going to call it his emo coner.

"You two are heros after all". Chirped the twins

"I'm sorry… actually I was very touched by your lesson!" Chirped haruhi

Usagi snorted at what her sister had sai. Tamaki perked back up and thought of something he could use the two of them. They would be wonderful host and bring in more people to the club room.

"Then let me teach you my techniques." Chirped tamaki

"Boss?" Asked hikaru

Haruhi saw he lived in his own little world. But then again nothing shocked her anymore once she regained her memories like their father from the past. So she was not shocked on nothing that came down to things anymore.

"Call me king!" chirped tamaki

"Even if you taught him the basics of being a host." Said karou

"He's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part ya know." Said hikaru

Hikaru walked around haruhi till he was standing in front of her. But his brother was trying to take usagi glasses. She got annoyed and took them off herself. They only gasped at the unique eyes as if she was regaining her eye sight but the eye color was natural.

"Hikaru and karou." Ordered tamaki

The twins stood waiting for their orders. Usagi crossed her leg and watched what was going on. As tamaki snapped his fingers and gave the orders that they where supposed to do.

"Got it!" Chirped the twins

They already understood what he wanted as they grabbed haruhi arms and dragged her away to the changing roo,. Usage went over and handed him money for all they where planning to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone wait to see what haruhi was going to look like after the make over. Usagi was reading her book since she did all her homework at lunch. While she waited for her sister to come out but it was sad she lost her long hair.

"Umm. Is this really ok?" Asked haruhi

Haruhi's unsure voice flowed from beyond the curtain. She didn't know her sister was the one who payed for everything. As they all waited for her to pushed the curtain back so they know if she looked ok.

"You finished yet?" Asked tamaki

"Is it ok for me to take this?" Asked haruhi

Haruhi pushed the curtains opened to reveal her looking a lot better than what she did before. While usagi smiled at her sister looking more like a student now. While she sent her a glare to show her to shut up.

"You look just like a girl!" Chirped tamaki

"Haru- chan your so cute!" Chirped hunny

"If we would have know that how you really looked." Said hikaru

"We would have helped you out sooner." Said kaoru

Usagi only rolled her eyes at the stupid men of this club if only they knew that they were indeed females they would be singing another tune once they realized that there was crossdressing females in the club now.

"Who know maybe they would draw in some customers?" Asked kyoya

Usagi blinked at her sister did look better now. She only wanted the best for her half sister and now she was getting it even though she didn't know she payed for all the stuff they had did she even made kyoya ordered some uniforms to be delivered to her home.

"Yes just as I predicted." Chirped tamaki

Tamaki held his finger in the air. As if she knew it the whole time. Plus he could bring usagi as well they could bring in more customers together and maybe have their own little thing going on like the twins.

"Our errant boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today you're a official member of the host club. Ill personally train you into a first class host! If you gather hundred customers to request your service we will completely forget about your debt." Said tamaki

He pointed at haruhi who just looked at her sister who only shrugged she could do it as the next man. Plus she had a lot of help with being around minako but she was going to do it in a male perspective.

"Usagi you!" Started tamaki

Tamaki turned to see usagi gone in a flash. However she was on the other sideof the room. On a couch looking like she was asleep her head was in a girls lap even though she was not even sleeping. It was something she planned.

"Hello my lovely ones what is a angel like yourself doing in a place like this." Purred usagi

Usagi greeted his guest with his pearly white dazzling smile. As she ran a finger down the girls face as she blushed deeply at how smooth usagi was. He was better than tamaki in that department.

"Is it true that you are related the famous race car driver and violinist?"

"Well we are not related by blood. I was in their family when my mother was alive. They where all overly protective over me, but I shall not go into detailed why I am there."  
Said usagi

Haruhi saw the distant look in her sister eyes. She knew what she was doing and thinking. She went over and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop the memories from coming back of her step father

"I can't believe it she is a natural," said hikaru and kaoru

They only shrugged and went back to their own guest. While they club hours went on for the day. Tamaki was in shock at what he was seeing she was as good as he was when she was in host club zone. Usagi looked over to see tamaki bothering her sister.

"Excuse me for a moment I need to save me little brother." Said usagi

the girls only watched curiously as usagi stomped her way over to tamaki and abruptly knocked him in the head so her sister was able to jump out of his arms. tamaki cried out in pain and watched as usagi put his hands on his hips like when a woman is about to scold any male. After she was done she went back to her little area.

"I'm sorry about that I had to save my brother." Said usagi

"No that is just fine. I think it is wonderful that you helped your brother when he was in need of you. It very noble of you to do so."

They all sighed with stars and hearts in their eyes. While usagi groaned and knew she was so not going to enjoy this. But then again tamaki was rather amusing so it was a plus side to this stupid club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The host club gradually coming to a close. But everything came to a sudden stop when everyone heard a crash from the floor. Usagi head whipped around to the direction it had come from to see her sister on the floor on top of a brunette. Ayanokoji from earlier that she didn't like to much by how she felt.

 _"What the bloody hell happened?"_ thought usagi

Mori placed a hand on her shoulder he didn't dare to make a move until she relaxed under his touch he had a feeling something had happened to her like tamaki had happened to him when they where younger.

"Haruhi leave me alone! Haruhi suddenly attack me! Someone hurry and deal with this filthy commoner!"

Usagi growled her sister would not dare attack unless it was meant to happened. then again this bitch was trying to start some trouble for her sister and she better hope it was not her dealing with the issue. The twins got there and dumped water on the two of the,. Tamaki helped the bitch up to give her a talking to.

"Do something tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me.!"

"I am disappointed in you. You were the one who threw his bag in the pond aren't you?" Asked tamaki

Usagi arched a brow at that her sister never told her about that then again it could have been when she was to fight off a Yuma so she would over look that one since she was not there to see anything.

"How can you say that? Do you have proof that I did?"

"You know you're a beautiful girl. But you are not classy enough to be our guest. I will have to ask you to leave." Said tamaki

Everyone watched tamaki intently send the girl away from the room. It was a rare thing to see tamaki acting the way he was. So she better be happy that they where there to see something like it.

"If I know one thing haruhi is not that kind of man." Said tamaki

Ayanokoji had years welling in her eyes as she instantly ran out of the room crying but before she made it out usagi stuck her leg out so she would fall on her face she made sure she use some of her lunar magic to make her fall hard, as everyone in the room started to laugh as she ran out of the room clutching her nose. Tamaki increased their quota to 1000 guest. Kyoya entered the scene with a reddish pink bag and handed it over to haruhi.

"This is the only spare uniform we have . sorry but it still better than wet ones right." Said kyoya

"Thank you very much you guys I am just going to go and change." Said haruhi

All the guest where leaving for the day. Usagi sighed deeply as she began to walk away from the changing room only to notice of the corner of her eye that tamaki had just closed the curtain where haruhi was changing at. He just stood discovered haruhi was a girl . so it was now her turn to be found out.

"Haruhi?" Asked tamaki

"Yes?" Asked haruhi

"You're a girl?" Asked tamaki

Usagi smirked this was rather funny in the way he was acting. it was odd how he couldn't even tell that they where females from the start you just look at them and know that she and her sister was girls.

"Biologically speaking yeah." Said hairuhi

Haruhi opened the curtains wearing the ugly yellow uniform for the females. Tamaki started having a mental malfunction as he tried to process this new information. Kyoya stood next to usagi and wondered why she didn't speak up.

"It doesn't really matter to me that you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it s more important for someone to be recognized for who they are not for their sex. Haruka tenou teached me that." Said haruhi

"This is and interesting development." Commented kyoya

"It sure is." The twins chorused together

Kyoya looked over to usagi for a man she had long and odd hair but that made him different. Usagi was looking out the window as if she wasn't going to say anything, kyoya shook his head she was a lovely person for a male that is.

"Still you were pretty cook back there." Commented haruhi

Usagi sighed deeply now her sister had to deal with the nasty ugly dress. Well in the words of her and her loyal scouts even the starlights where thinking the same thing as she did even though earth was their home now.

"Well you guys since this are involved in this interesting development i'll get going. I'll send hailos to go and get you tonight. Later sister!" Chirped usagi

Usagi headed for the door as she opened the door a bucket of forest green pain fell on top of his head and spilled over his pristine uniform and the jacket she held dear to her well one of them now she would have to use her magic to clean it.

"I told you it would work." Exclaimed karou

"You did! you did!" Cheered hikaru

Hikaru nodded in agreement while the two continued to laugh. Usagi stiffly turned around her eyes glaring at them in promised revenge. They could see the flames of mars in her eyes even though they where a huge blurr to her. She pushed her sister to the side and stomped her way over to the twins who gulped in fear when they saw the look of impending death and a painful murder in his eyes.

"So this was your stupid Idea. Karou you poor dear you going to be a only brother soon. I thought better of you and now you might just die." Hissed usagi

The darkness that surrounded in his voice and the flames of hell behind him. Everyone beside of haruhi was shivering from the icy coldness that was flowing around the room from the power of mercury since it was something they didn't know about her just yet. Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder when she stiffended he stood there for a moment he figured out through all her medical record on what had happened to her. The same thing had happened to him and tamaki but his grandmother ordered the hit on him and he had the group of men attack him as well,

"I am afraid this is your last resort for something to wear. It is a left over costume but I doubt you want to leave looking like you are. I understand why you grow stiff since I dealt with the same thing." Said kyoya

Usagi hugged him and whispered a thank you he saw the tears in his eyes and he felt for him since he was dealing with it as long as tamaki has since they where young and the person who did it to her was a step parent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi gotten out of the shower all her scars from what her father had done to her shown. Tamaki being the nice person he was and went into the give her towels for his newest apprentice he felt like he known her from another life but he shook his head the dreams where only more or less continuing. He did not learn his lesson about warning people before entering their space because he though she was a dude and he never seen nothing wrong with that. But the jacket that she had reminded him of the silver haired male in his dreams. He saw usagi there with nothing on as her towel had dropped to the floor he never seen something so lovely but where did all those scares come from. Her form was different from her sister since she was a full breathed woman. While she turned around and blushed deeply he swore he was looking at her in the nude.

 **"TAMAKI! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK YOU PERVERT!"** Yelled usagi

Usagi slapped tamaki hard and sailor moon kicked him in the balls and turned him around and kicked him right in the ass out of the room. The other members of the host club gathered around him to see what was wrong. But it became all to clear when tamaki started mubling as he lay on the floor with a huge red fist shape on his face and eyes spinning.

"No…he..she.. girl…. Everyone.. cross dresser." Stuttered tamaki

But everyone understood what he was trying to express the light shadowed in kyoya eyes and his pencil snapped in his hands. Mori eyes went wide in shock and nothing normally shocked him but this cut the cake for him. The twins along with hummy had extremely large eyes and their mouths were gapping open to the floor. Haruhi only sat there as if they where just stupid for not noticing that they where females. Usagi emerged from the curtains wearing the royal blue school girl outfit and it was way to short on her and her boobs where about to bust out of the shirt. The members of the host club though she was a goddess compared to her sister.

"You know you people can close your mouth or you be catching bugs. And for you tamaki you learn a lesson about knocking on the door?" Growled usagi

Usagi shook her head as hailos came through the door to see his queen dressed in he shot a dark look over to the perverted males of the room as he took the coat off and grabbed his queen and princess by the arms and took them out of the host club room if haruka sees her in this there was going to be hell to pay for them. They host club shivered at the look they got from the silver haired long haired male and the black violet male who had the same earing in his ears as they dragged their new friends out of the room.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Usagi arrived at ouran academy and walked down the halls she was a tad bit late since there was a Yuma a tough one since she had come cosmos it was easy to take them down then again it was something she was used to. Her sister was taken to school by emerald and sapphire since she would make it look to obvious on who she was if she fallowed plus her cosmos powers where not to its peak yet.

"Hey usa!" Chirped kaoru

Usagi only grounded and stiffened from the voice that she just heard so she turned around to see karou. Bad enough haruka was outragged from what she found out she came home she wanted to slaughter the males in the school or placing their queen in something like that.

"Want to walk to homeroom?" Asked kaoru

Usagi head tilted to the side in confusion then a light bulb went off in her head as she realized what he had mean he wanted to be her friend. But if he truly knew what she was they would judge her like the last time a friend found out she was not normal and a person who was born from the moon and called her a freak.

"Hey usa?" Called kaoru

Kaoru appeared around the corner looking for his new friend she was a breath of friend air they felt warm around her. There was something almost understanding about her that make him and his brother open up and feel like they where alive she was their most precious thing other than haruhi. Well all the host as well thought the same thing.

"Come on lets go to class." Said karou

Usagi walked behind him and wondered why he was searching for her then again it was nice to have more friends. But then again there was something that connected them all together as friends she had a feeling that some of them are the shitenou.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Later that day the host club entertained their guests outside having a cherry blossom viewing party. They called it the ouran host club cherry blossom viewing banquet. Tamaki and kyoya and both of the twins where dressed as waiters. Caring trays and wine for their guest. Mori, hunny. Usagi and haruhi where dressed in traditional yukatas. Usagi was having suc a good time it felt so good to cut loose and not worry about Yuma's for a whileplus its been to long since she been to a cherry blossom festive since the last time was with the doom tree.

"Oh hunny, why aren't the cherry blossom beautiful!" Chirped usagi

Usagi was smiling brightly from acrossed the lawn waving over her friends he hands were in the air trying to touch the blossoms that where falling from the trees. Hunny giggled at her silliness he was glad to see usagi as a friend. She would make a good girlfriend to someone worthy of her one day. He would make sure of that. His face darkened at the thought of usagi being heart broken but when he asked kyoya meant about he understood and not alone. He didn't tell them what it was and if she was ready she would he quickly perked up when she finally fell to her knees in exhaustion. The little bundle of fun bounced over to her and hopped into her lap her heart clinched thinking of her little rini. He grabbed a flower and tucked it behind her ear. Usagi blinked at what he had jjust done.

"There you go!" Chirped hunny

A bunched of flowers swirled around hunny's head as he spoke. Usagi blinked he reminded her of her future daughter rini so much made her feel sad but she covered it quickly since she knew that she would find both of her prince's again.

"A pretty flower for a pretty girl." Chirped hunny

Mori agreed in his silent way as he patted usagi head he loved how her hair looked it was the color of the moon light. He felt that there was a deep deep sadness deep with in her. But in her own time when she trusted them enough she would tell them but kyoya knew but he hacked into something and it must be disturbing. Usagi suddenly gushed and embraced hunny with hearts circling around her head he was

"just sooo cute. You know hunny you don't have to host me!" Said usagi

hunny shook his head in disagreement at what she had just said. He had to fix that about her as well. it seemed something messed up the way she felt about herself and the way on her own outlook on her selfimage as well.

"no you deserve to be hosted and to have a smile on your face." Chirped hunny

usagi glowed with joy something she hadn't felt in a long time ever since when her momo and diamond was alive. Hunny was a good boy and he would make a good boyfriend one day and she wondered if he and hotaru was going to be a good match since she adopted the girl once doctor tomo past away since the girl was like a daughter to her.

 **"USAKO!"** Yelled tamaki

Tamaki shouted loudly as the whole garden of girls and the other host club members all turned their heads to see what was the matter. He strolled his way and pointed a slinder finger at her. Haruhi looked to see what the moron was going to do now.

"Why were you with kaoru this morning?" Asked tamaki

Usagi blinked a few times her vision was getting better but still a blur still as she remembered all that she had done this morning then it came down to him seeing her with kaoru walking to their home room together.

 **"WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH KAROU THIS MORNING! WHY!"** Yelled tamaki

Usagi flinched from the loudness and her body shook from his anger. But she covered it like a pro from all the times her step father seen any sign of fear he made what he plotted out to be more painful than the last.

"He was just being nice as a friend taking me to class. I saw nothing wrong with it. So perk up you overly dramatic pain in my ass." Grumbled usagi

Tamaki paled in horror at the way usagi said his name. it was filled with fondness with the word friend in the same sentence. She was in love with the twins his mind was going a mile a minute.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in tamaki mind theater._

 _Usagi was walking in the part wearing the most adorable pink dress with her moon light shiny hair swaying in the wind. The sun made her sparkle all the more in her sheer goddess beauty. Tamaki watched with sparkles in his eyes as she held her hand out to him._

 _"You coming my love?" Asked usagi_

 _Tamaki leaped forwards to grab her around the waist to take her hand out of another makes and came first. It was that shady twin with a perverted look on their faces. Tamaki paled at the thought of the twin doing something with his usako._

 _"I'm coming sweetheart." Said karou_

 _Karou smirked he pulled her out of his arms as he walked away with her, tamaki stood in the back ground to make it to his usako but he wasn't able to reach the two with horror in his eyes but they drifted further and further apart from him._

 _Meanwhile end of tamaki mind theater._

* * *

Tamaki yes where wide with horror with what he had just thought of. Usagi felt his emotions and she had a hard time figuring them out from how they where all over the place. Tamaki grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

 **"IS HE YOUR BOYFREIND?"** Asked tamaki

Tamaki wailed as tears came down his face. In the background all of usagi customers and the others as well had nose bleeds. It was to good to be true usagi was in a homosexual relationship, usagi blinked at him and her eyes bugged out as she bursted out laughing hysterically, not even rubeus was this bad when he and emerald screwed around since they where together.

"Oh for kami sake tamaki. Really are you even hearing yourself. I said he was a friend both of the twins are my freins. Well all of you are my friends. So snap back down to earth my friend we humans don't need you to be going to the padded walls from you going crazy." Said usagi

Everyone in the host club snickered at what usagi had just said. Even kyoya was snickering and that was hard for them to even do since she had said that to tamaki face it was priceless. Usagi huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why tamaki? If I didn't know any better I think you where jealous." Purred usagi

Tamaki went fire engine red from what usagi had just said and purred out to him. He never would of thought someone sweet as her was able to be as good as a smooth talker like she was.

"I think milord is having a moment," said hikaru

Hikaru and the other host all looked at him. Haruhi only shrugged her shoulders knowing here sister was good at what she did plus she sensed her using venus powers for the host club and it was the best idea ever.

"Do you think tama-chan will finally say it?" Asked hunny

Mori nodded to what hunny had just asked. All of the hosts waited on baited breath for tamaki to finally admit his feelings for usagi. Haruhi knew her sister was able to sense the feelings of others and their emotions since she was sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity now.

"No I am not! As your father I wont have it!" Shouted tamaki

All the host club only sighed he was just hopless sometimes. He was hoping she didn't because he was enjoying this far to much and he knew that he and usagi would get along just fine.

"Just because you are the bloody king of this club doesn't mean that you get to choose who I spend my time with. Do you understand me mister or there will hell to pay." Growled usagi

Tamaki blanched and went to his emo corner and moped like he always did. While kyoya clapped at what usagi had just said. No one was ever able to control tamaki like usgai was able to do. Then again she was wonderful at what she does well everything she does that is.

"Moron." Grumbled kyoya

It was just another day here at the host club nothing new with them. As the host club viewing party continued and everyone forgot usagi and tamaki earlier confrontation. They continued to enjoy the blooming sakura blossoms.

"My princess, which cup would you like your tea in? the foley? Worchester? Ir the susies gardenia?" Asked tamaki

"They are so lovely what type do you like," tamaki?

All the girls looked up at tamaki with starry sparkly eyes. As if he was the most beautiful male in the world. Then again that went to usagi if she was really a man. They just didn't know that with one who was more beautiful.

"Why none of these compare to you, my princess." Purred tamaki

All the girls blushed and was speechless from what he had just said. Usagi only arched a brow he was pushing it a tad bit in the charm department. But that was his thing not hers even though his emotions said different.

"Hello my dear. Are you enjoying our selections?" Purred usagi

All the girls sighed with the unnatural beauty that was made to be usagi. Haruhi rolled her eyes at her sister was dazzling the guest again with the powers of venus. Bt then again she was good at what she was doing and had loads and loads of guest she was booked.

"Yes it is all wonderful!"

The girl that sat to her left answered usagii. She put on a smile even though it was fake something usagi did well if she remembered correctly. But usagi was a kind soul but a temper what was like fire to the flames of hell.

"That is wonderful and what I wished to hear my dear. I am sure kyoya will be pleased to hear that." Purred usagi

Haruhi wondered over to her sister table to ask a question about an assignment that they where having. Her sister was the known genius even when she slacked off in school she did her school work at the last minute.

"Usako! Haruhi! What do you think? Do you like it?" Asked tamaki

The two sisters was looking at him as he striking a pose. Haruhi said his name in recognition while usagi only smiled sadly in his direction. She felt something like lonlyness and loss in his emotions she wondered what kind of life he had lived.

"A cherry blossom viewing banquet is not bad either, right? In our case, we're busier being loved than spreading love to others!" Chirped tamaki

Usgai and harugi looked at him and wondering what he was trying to prove other that he was acting like a preening peacock once again. whatever it was it wasn't working for them. Usagi looked at him as If he was gay or crazy and lost into his own little world.

"Your in full bloom in many senses you preening peacock." Grumbled usagi dryly

Usagi turned to face her two other club mates with a sad smile she missed her other friends and scouts the only time they got talk was through their cummunicators for their meeting and talk about this and that.

"Haruhi?" Asked hikaru

Hikaru using his right arm to wrap around her neck as he interrupted the exchange the other three host where having. He wanted to mess with tamaki. And he knew how to do so his bother knew what he was trying to do and went over to usagi.

"Usa." Said karou

Karou grabbed usagi the same way but only around her waist instead. Tamaki was standing in the background frozen like an idiot that he was know to be, his mouth was wide ipened with a finger pointing at them.

"What have the two of you chosen for you electives courses this semester?" Asked the twins together

"How about French conversation?" Asked hikaru

"We should just take the same courses." Said karou

"Because as you know we're." said the twins together

Hikaru and karou turned their heads in tamaki direction with a evil grin on their faces. Tamaki gasped and paled in horror at what the evil twins where doing its not like they where in the shinning or something. Kyoya smirked he did enjoy watching tamaki was getting treated the way he was. He was a good friend but there was sometimes he was freaking annoying. Tamaki went over to his emo corner again and moped around like he was known to do.

"I think that it would be fun, don't you think?" Aksed usagi

Usagi got so far into karou face her lips near his ear to see what he would do. She was enjoying this far to much and it seemed that minako teached her somethings. But she had a feeling that diamond was tamaki and it showed in the way he acted plus sapphire kinda proved it she cant do nothing until he remembered now she had to wait for mamoru. Karou face turned deep red and his pants tented not sure what was going on. Usagi smirked and brushed him off her.

"I don't want to hear it!" Cried tamaki

Tamaki cries making everyone look at him as if he was crazy sometimes they wondered if he was. He must of spoken with kyoya and from the diagrams and charts kyoya was gesturing to. It was clear their topic was her and haruhi.

"Actually," commented kyoya

Kyoya not paying heed to what usagi change in mood since she was projecting mercury power even though he did not know that what it was. So he went over to explain to the moron that he was born to be. Why didn't his father never give him meds.

"You see here usagi is in the same year as her schedule. Usagi only spends a few hours here so your involvement in her life only amounts to 2%," explained kyoya

 **"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"** Cried tamaki

Tamaki started to wail uncontrollably with his hands over his ears. He quickly grabbed his usako by the shoulders and squeezed her tightly he needed to get her to understand what he wanted her to do.

"Haruhi! Usako! You have to stop hanging out with those shady twins all the time!" Ranted tamaki

"Shady? Take a good look at yourself boss!" Said both of the twins

"Wait! That's it!" Said tamaki

Tamaki began as he backed away from usagi and came to the sudden realization about something. Usagi had a bad feeling about what he was about to start rambling about something it would seem he lived in his own world.

"We can't hide the fact that you both are girls from the school much longer." Said tamaki

Usagi gagged like hell she was going to put the ugly dress on. That's why she chose to have the male uniform since it was much better looking the the evil yellow dress hell her queen dress puts that to shame. Kyoya was writing in his book like always.

"All daddy wanted you is for you to go back to being the young ladies you used to be. To surround yourself by grilfriends and live a wholesome life!" Cried tamaki

Tamaki took hs usako by the shoulders once more to shake her. Usagi eyebrow twitched in annoyance her hand twitched in wanting to use the powers to knock him off her since he was annoying.

"Change back now! Change back right now!" Cried tamaki

Tamaki had fake tears streaming down his face as he continued to shake usagi. Haruhi wondered when her sister was going to fry him for doing what he was doing. She had to admit being half lunarien and druel it was not a bad thing. Her father was reincarnated but not her mother.

"There is np need to rush things they are going to be found out soon enough." Said hikaru

"Physical exames are the day after tomorrow." Said karou

The two sisters wondered why a freaking school would need to do that. But then again this was a whole new world that they don't even want to figure out they had enough to deal with as it was.

"So we really will be found out." Said haruhi

Usagi only shrugged she was exempted from any exams since haruka wanted her to see their doctor even though that meant the emergency room since their powers heal them from what they had.

"It really not bad for me. I wont get into no trouble if people find out about me. Since haruka made it exempting me from any fiscal exam," said usagi

"True bet Trista was the one who thought of it." Chirped haruhi

The whole host club blanched at how they where talking about being found out. As if they wanted the whole school to think they came out of the closet and was gay. But they had to put their heads together for this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamaki mind theater_

 _A girl in a yellow dress with long moon light hair with buns swaying in the wind. She stood there alone until she heard someone call out her name. wondering who it was her eyes that was the color of the moon to see who calling her. Only to see tamaki._

 _"Have you been waiting long my usako?" Asked tamaki_

 _Tamaki and usagi stood in a middle of a large crowd of ouran students, they all where jealous of the beauty of usagi. She was more beautiful than any other female that he had ever seen. Even the men of the school even the male teacher of the school and kami sakes his father as well watched on in jealousy._

 _"What's wrong? You have a gloomy face?" Asked tamaki_

 _Usagi looked down slightly and to the side blushing as if she felt ashamed as everyone watched her. And gawked at her as if they wanted to make her theirs. Even the male teachers and the chairmen of all things where drooling all over her._

 _"Because it is like everyone is looking at me. I feel so embarrassed." Whispered usagi_

 _Tamaki grasped her chin to pull her face up to meet his eyes. She looked into his violet eyes as and arm snaked his way around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him to show everyone she was his,_

 _"They're looking at you because you are a goddess. Don't worry I will protect you." Said tamaki_

 _Usagi tightened her grip on his uniform jacket. While they walked away from the drooling men and teachers and chairman. Tamaki walked with his held high showing them how smug he looked that he had the best female of the school._

 _Meanwhile end of tamaki mind theater_

* * *

Tamaki was in his chair finishing his fantasy of him twirling his usako while she laughed meanwhile in the background usagi was glareing at him as she straightened her tie. Almost tempted to slip into his mind with the powers of Saturn. Oh mind rape sounded so good at the point in time.

"While I don't know what you are thinking of. But I know for a fact that im a part of your sick mind theater." Mumbled usagi

The twins went over to her and watched tamaki drooling about something. They had to wonder if he lost in his own little memory or something. I seemed it was a good one this time since he had a problem.

"Don't you think you should help us instead getting caught up in your little perverted fantasies?" Asked hikaru irritably

Tamaki snapped out of his delightful mind theater. He still had the dreams about someone named diamond and the odd thing he was the person diamond maybe one day he would figure out why he was having these dreams. he never knew why she was pit into this school with a male uniform he never asked.

"So anxious hikaru? When you are so obviously the blinded by your jealousy. I have already seen the outcome of this series. This story obviously a romantic school comedy! Usako and I are the main characters so that means we are the love interests." Said tamaki

"You know tamaki if I was found out to be a female then I would not be able to stay in the host club and then I would have to wear that ghastly yellow dress and its beyond me who would enjoy wearing the foul ghastly thing. And I would surely think someone would ask me out." Said usgai

Usagi eyes glinted with evil something that was known back when she is engaged in battle. Haruhi knows that glint it was her serenity form when she was ready to use the silver crystal and kill who ever it was. Usagi walked away looking smug leaving a pale tamaki staring at her back and the fine ass he wanted to grab. The other host members had those thoughts as well.

"And the same goes for my sister." Said usagi

"You know if usa and haruhi dressed in female clothing they would be pretty!" Chirped hunny

"They both did dressed like females in their old school. So they must have been pretty popular with all the boys." Mused hikaru

Kyoya had to think back on what he had read before the information was gone and exploded about ten of his computers. She was someone who was admired and loved where she used to go.

"Haruhi received a confession about every month or so. And I am willing to ass that while in middle school usagi did attract a fair amount of boys that he best friends had to fight them off with baseball bats. And she had two boyfriends as well but they died about a year ago. I cant find no more information on the two only that their names where diamond and mamoru." Said kyoya

Usagi clinched her eyes shut in sadness her father had killed them when they where not even knowing they where being stalked he shot them and dumped them at the bottom of the lake nothing worked and she watched them disappear before her eyes and then her father finally did the last thing he had done to her until rubius killed him and took her to the outers private medical chamber she was in a coma for a week.

"You know we all would think it would be irritating to watch a bunch of guys and men flirting with them all of the time." Said hikaru

"Yeah." Said karou

Suddenly a white board appeared out of no where. Usagi did not pay much attention as she sat down she sat down on the window seat while haruhi wondered over to her slowly before facing the host club she glanced at the boys during their conversations.

"I got it! You guys are worried because if they find out that im a girl then I cant be a host. Therefore I cant repay the debt unless my sister payed it off." Chirped haruhi

Usagi only shrugged it was her first idea to do in the first place. And really she didn't care about the whole matter other than wanting to kill tamaki once in a while and maybe kyoya when she wanted to murder him.

"I am only in this lame club because of you sister dear. So whatever you decide I will go off of it. Since your stubborn like our dear old dad." Said usagi

The twins and hunny along with tamaki gasped at what usagi had just said and how she said it. She had no caring like she normally has in her voice as if she was all monotone after kyoya said about her death of the two she dated.

"Do something. The subjects don't appear to have any motivation." Cried the twins to tamaki

"Ugh! What and uncooperative heroine," said tamaki

Tamaki was lost in his own thoughts once again as if he was trying to insult people and now even thinking about it and that was something he was known to do. Even the person who he was in his dreams was like that. Lucky enough that he hasn't gotten his ass kicked just yet.

"Are you saying you both hate being host?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki stood up and pointed towards usagi dramatically as if he was trying to make her feel back. Usagi only looked at him as if she wanted to burn him with mars fire or use Jupiter power to kill him as well. as if he was not going to be missed if he was gone.

"That you guys hate this club!" Cried tamaki

"To be truthful I would have to say yes. Not to be mean in all its just im not gay by no means. Im doing this because im bored and for my sister." Said usagi

Well everyone got to haruhi to agree to go along with the plan. Karou turned his attention to usagi they knew since she was a moon princess and now a moon queen but they did know know all that though.

"What do we need to do for you to cooperate?" Asked karou

Karou as he looked down a few inches before to look to look into her eyes. Those moon lite eyes that stood out they where still a bit cloudy. They never knew what happened to her only haruhi and kyoya knows.

"Sorry nothing really." Said usagi

Usagi never had the chance to elaborate on what she had said. Karou looked at her skeptically that she did not want anything. Then again she was powerful and a queen for kami sakes. She only wanted her princes back.

"I do not want anything since I have everything along with other things. I will go along with you plan for nothing. Even though how lame or stupid It may be." Grumbled usagi

Karou was happy along with the other host they would all be lost with out her. They all came attacted to the female while her sister came intot heir lives. But was a bit suspicious why she would go along with it for free. When they could offer her anything that she could want.

"Besided messing with tamaki could be fun. I need to pay him back for the perverted thoughts about me that overly dramatic preening peacock little pervert!" Growled usagi

Karou smirked she was a little spit fire with a kind soul and heart. As tamaki was fantasizing earlier he would say random lines outloud. He probably didn't even realize it there was a lot of payback to issue, even though usagi indeed had one for him and she planned to help the others as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

It was the day of the examination and class 1-A was making their way down to the examination room. When they entered it were several nurses and doctors lined up to greet them. Usagi freaked out it was one of her nightmare freaky hyper perky doctors was a horrifying thing to her. While haruhi rubbed her sisters since she knew this was freaking her out.

"Welcome students." They all chorused with smiling faces.

"What in the negaverse is this horrifying crap." Stuttered usagi

"Just another physical exam." Said hikaru

Usagi just wanted to run far far away from this room of horror. Haruhi clutched to her arm as if saying if I have to deal with the creepy perky people on speed your going to be dealing with it.

"Excuse me hitachiin brothers please fallow me me so we can have your height measured."

The nurse walked away towards the group with a small smile on her face. Usagi was going to fry her sister since she was forcing her to deal with this crap it was freaking creepy and they where creeping her out.

"Mr, fujioka? Are you ready to take your chest measurements now?"

Usagi put her hands into the pockets of the green jacket that she had permitedly smell like mamoru along with diamond since it was a spell it was one that you where able to preserve something you wanted. She placed her glasses back on while all the yellow cows gathered outside of her sisters room to see her with nothing on. It seemed every female other than herself wanted to see her sister nude. They are all perverts in the female race of this school.

"I am haruhi fujioka." Said tamaki

tamaki opened the curtain with such a serious look on his face wearing a brown wig with his shirt unbuttoned. Usagi face palmed from what he had just done. Kyoya seeing if he was the one who though of this one and she had a feeling that he was the one.

"We already had a special boys clinic set up for haruhi and usagi to have their exam." Said kyoya

"Why didn't you tell me!" Cried tamaki

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and only because he forgotten that usagi was exempted from the exams then again from what she had been though that's why she had private doctors that was able to deal and make her feel comfortable he placed a arm around her feeling her shiver this must be creepy for her.

"I also had to get payback for being called a homosexual side character." Said kyoya

Usagi only snickered but kyoya like the earings they looked like something special to her and he remembered the pictures of the one guy with silver hair he looked like tamaki in a way.

"Why are you not going my precious daughter?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki turned to usagi who was under kyoya arm who was still shaking a bit. Kyoya shook his head and he would not say anything that he knows it was her place to explained what had happened to her. He was not even aloud to be around tamaki when his grandmother was around since the last few times he and tamaki was ganged up on each time. So now when tamaki comes to his house its to escape the pain of what his grandmother does to him.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Another day in the host club they where cosplaying once again. all their guest gathered around them eyes sparkling and drooling at what they all had on for the theme they where doing today.

"Tamaki why are you so beautiful?"

One of tamaki guest asked in a awed and dreamy tome. She was one of the small group of females who had managed to secure a seat with the host club king out of the large group of females that surrounded him on the tatami mats that the host sat upon. He had on a layered kimono of different shades of brown purple ribbon tried to the hair at the side of his head to help attach short extensions to his hair and make a ponytail.

"So that I may catch your eye for possibly a second longer." Said tamaki

Tamaki answered the girl smoothly as he ran his hand through his light blond bangs. The girls all sighed at once with love and hearts in their eyes. While tamaki did what he does best. Usagi watched from where she was at she wonder how he does it when his emotions spoke differently.

"Why is your voice so mellow?"

Another girl asked several of the girls gasping in delight at the hosts actions. Her head was tilted to the side in confusion but either way she loved anything that tamaki does so she and his other guest didn't care one but.

"So that my feelings of passion might reach your delicate heart all the much more sweeter." Said tamaki smoothly

Tamaki answered with tears in his beautiful eyes. He though about usagi when he does his host club duties the dreams of him as diamond he was a real jerk to her but he didn't understand why he was this person.

"You two wear the same kimonos too?"

A girl with cropped hair asked the hitchiin twins from her seat not fat from tamaki group. The twins smirked and was about to get to work on what they normally do with the club hours. They where wearing matching blue and yellow kimonos with green hair clips helping hold back the parts in their hair. The two were sitting in simplistic bamboo chairs with a sign in between them that read love. The two motioned around the room with their hands.

"Nearly everything you see us wear was designed by our mother. If you would like we can take an order for something." Said the twins

The wo motioned towards their own kimonos with opposite hands to show everyone who had their families work all the girls smiled widly from what the where seeing with usagi had hearts in their eyes in his seat and grabbed his brother chin and forced him to look up at him.

"But the only one to help you take off your kimono will be me, karou." Said hikaru

"Hikaru, your embarrassing me in front of our guest." Said karou

Karou had a slight blush coloring his face and tears welling in his hazel eyes. Their tow guest began to scream in delight at their show of affections. They wished their new brothers where going to act like the twins it was hot.

"Haruhi, usagi!"

Three girls called together to the two male brothers who they wished would act like the twins. They left from their cushions on a area of elevated tatami mats and made their way over to the guest.

"What is it my dears." Purred usgai

Usagi had her host smile and her smooth way of talking to the girls with the power of venus. Turning towards the girls she was wearing a pink kimono with moons and starts all over it. Haruhi had a dark blue on with planets all over it. The two slowly walked over to their waiting customers. As they where stepping up on the mats haruhi slipped and fell into usagi usgai took her face into his hands as she cupped her sister face and leaned her face down.

"Are you alright my dearest brother?" Purred usagi

"Yes I am thank you for catching me im not that gracfull like you are my dear brother." Said haruhi

"Never ever say such things about yourself your my brother and you will act as such." Purred usagi

Usagi bent down and kissed her sister forehead as the girls passed out from the nosebleeds while the twins clapped their hands they did it with out even trying. They where good real good in what they do while tamaki rushed to the bathroom thinking it was him in her lap until they heard him scream and came out with a huge smile on his face. The club closed down for the day. Usago attention returned to her as she noticed a girl hiding behind a pillar as if she was nervous about something. Tamaki stopped what he was doing and saying and looked towards the girl as well. the rest of the host club seemed to get interested once again and looked towards the new guest.

"So we have a brand new guest it seemed?" Asked the twins

Standing from their slumped on the floor the two made their way to the girl they wondered who she was they never seen the girl before. And they never heard of any new students into the school anytime soon.

"What are you waiting for? Come on it?" Chirped karou

Karou producing a rose out of his kimono sleeve the girl seemed to gasp in shock as if he was using magic for the roes to come out of no where she looked around as if she was searching for someone that was in the club room.

"It isn't any fun just to watch." Said hikaru

Hikaru drapped himself over his brother shoulder and also produced a rose that made usagi have some heart ache remembering tuxedo mask from his roses. The girl backed away slightly so the hosts could now see that she had long brown hair with a large pink bow resting at the top of her head.

"Come on." They said together.

The girl started to stutter under her breath and took a step back. Usagi eyes went soft thinking something had happened to her to make her act like that. But she couldn't get a good look on her emotions since they where all over the place.

"Aren't I always telling you to be more courteous to our first time guest." Reprimanded tamaki

Tamaki appeared behind the girl with a rose in his wondering what was the big idea with handing out the roses. Not as if it was going to impress someone. He extended his hand to the girl and smiled at her warmly.

"Here don't be afraid princess." Said tamaki

Tamaki took ahold of her chin and got close to her face. Giving her his natural host smile. Usagi crossed her legs and sat back down to watch the sinking ship that was about to happened. she finally locked on her emotions and thought it was not going to be pretty what she was about to do.

"Welcome to the ouran host club." Said tamaki smoothly

 **"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU BIG FAT PHONY!"**

The girl suddenly yelled and slapped tamaki face in order to move him away from her. The rest of the host club froze behind tamaki and were forced to look on with shock clear on their faces at the new girls violence. Kyoya who looked over at usagi who came like a sister to him she was snickering at what she saw.

"I'm.. a phony?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki question as he clutched to his face and clung to usagi leg. Surpised and hurt was clear in his large eyes. That was a low blow and a stab at his own male pride. He thought he was the best at the host club well other than his usako who was naturally a charmer. And not who ever was this girl was she didn't like him.

 **"YES YOU ARE A BIG FAT MEGA PHONY!"**

The new girl yelled with sudden confidence she point at him with a fierce look on her large brown eyes. She wondered if she was related to rei but then again it would be kinda odd. Usagi and the twins had no choice but to go into another room and bursted out laughing.

"I can't believe you're the prince of this club! The prince figure does not go spreading love around so readily! How can you be so stupid! Its almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist! Incompetent! Commoner! Mediocre! The pits of the bows of hell!"

The girl continued her verbal abuse to tamaki not even noticing that she was kinda entertaining everyone else in the host club. Kyoya looked over to the room where haruhi was in with her sister and the twins laughing their asses off he wanted to join in the laughing fest t. he had to hold in his laughter seemed to take physically take all those insults. By the time she was done yelling at him. Tamaki felt like he been struck by lightning. He staggered slightly and them slowly he began to fall backwards.

"Oh it's a new technique!" Chirped hikaru

Hikaru noticed as tamaki began to fall. The twins and hunny watched him closely with awed looked on their faces. They came back out seeing tamaki fall backwards snickering here and there because it was priceless this chick was awesome.

"By any chance are you?" Asked kyoya

Kyoya began to say something before the girl tackled him as if she was a football player. This shocked everyone in the host club even usagi she needed to keep a eye on the gates more often to see things like this happened. everyone eyes where wide in horror from what they where seeing right before their very eyes.

"Kyoya my love! I've wanted to meet you my own prince charming!"

The girl cooed as she tighted her hold on him. Usagi watching in horror now her amusement was stomped on like a nasty ugly spider. The chick was funny but now they where thinking she was a crazy stalker fan girl.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone sat on the sofa as they listened to what the brand new crazy fangirl stalker chick that waltzed into their lives. And what she had said made tehm want to wash their brains out with soap and it was some pretty dirty things she had said in the sexual nature.

"Fiancée?" Asked hikaru

The girl that was not sitting on a chouch in the third music room. Disbelief clear on his face and his brother matching faces. They hid the look of horror in their eyes they wondered what in the world she saw in the shadow king kyoya.

"Kyoya's?" asked korou

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes as they leaned over the couch opposite the girl was sitting on. She had a wide bright smile usagi thought she needed to get rid of the bow in her hair. She was trying to act like minako it seemed.

"Yes my name is hoshakuji renge! I will be transferring into class 1-A tomorrow." Chirped renge

Renge answered politely smiling at all of them. Usagi groaned it was just her like that the new crazy stalker chichi in the school was going to be in her and her sisters class. She rather spend class with chaos and ann again and have alan flirt with her that was way better than this crap. The host club turned when they heard a loud thump they saw tamaki in his emo corner sulking growing mushrooms appearing all around him as he spun his finger on the floor.

"Look. He is mad. Tono is just mad that mommy kept something from daddy." Said the twins

The twins commented on what tamaki was doing. The two turned to each other and smirked. While usagi wondered what the hell he called kyoya mommy for that is a tad bit disturbing and need a nut doctor.

"Whatever." Muttered kyoya

Kyoya glanced up at the twins with a thin smile don his face that creeped them out. He even sat next to usagi since for some reason he felt safe around her and thinking she would save his ass from the crazy fan girl female.

"Are you really trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Asked kyoya

Usagi chocked on her own spit when he had just said that. Kyoya looked at her and patted her back always loved the smoothly it was being around her. But it seemed that she was in shock more than he was.

"It was indeed love at first sight!" Chirped renge

Renge called their attention back to her as she cooed at kyoya. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she clutched her hands together against her cheek. They looked at her wondering what she was going to be ranting and raving about now.

"The way you where adoring those flowers by youself in the back courtyard even when no one else was looking and the way you kindly reached out to that injured kitty." Ranted renge

Everyone looked at kyoya with horror and usagi was in horror as well from what they where indeed hearing from the new crazy stalker chick. Usagi shivered at the mere thought of him doing that to a kitty.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked the twins.

Hikaru and karou was thoroughly confused by the girls words about their shadow king friend.. while they looked at usagi who was looking like she was thinking in horror like they where and they could understand why.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Asked haruhi

The twins started to cling to usagi in confusion and horror from the words that did not match their shadow king. Haruhi looked at renge as if she was insane stalker that they would love to get rid of.

"He is someone who is kind to everyone and yet does not seek to have of him. He loves solitude, but is quite lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently poplar love simulation game. Uki-doki memorial. Ichijo miyabi-kin and that is you!" Chirped haruhi

Usagi sighed she should of figured that she was thinking on that type of thoughts then again it was something that they sure as hell did not want to get into this one to much unles they where needed.

"I see now. You are infatuated with the character and you are projecting the infatuation onto me. Going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged." Said kyoya

Usagi flinched at the way he had spoked to their new stalker fan girl. It seemed that they where going to have to deal with this no matter what. But they where also praying that shew as going to leave on her free will.

"Deluded, you say? Then that story of her being your fiancée?" Asked tamaki

"I don't even remember acknowledging that. For one thing I never met her before today." Said kyoya

Kyoya only shrugged not even caring as he adjusted his glasses before he continued on. Usagi and haruhi looked at her wondering what the hell was gonna happened now. It seemed the girl knew of him somehow. And from what usagi gotten from the gates it was a kyoya infested room she lives back in france that made all the crazy stalker and perverts in the world look shamed in how creepy her room looked like.

"According to my information. Kyoya adminsterys everything about this club." Said renge

Everyone nodded not sure what to say and wondered where this was even going. Now they had a feeling that they would not be getting rid of her anytime soon. Usagi wondered if she could get away with her being put in a void in the time and space. Or the midnight gates she sure as hell knows that she would not be missed.

"The director! That's perfect! Ive always dreamed of being the drawing car of someones business!" Cheered renge

Renge clasped her hands together with stars in her eyes as idf she had her very own mind theater. Usag slip her coke while she listened into the conversation that she was trying to have. This crazy chick even had a sex toy made look like kyoya from what she viewed from the gates.

"We don't need one, we are a host club after all." Said the twins

Annoyance on their faces both clearly disliked the girl that would soon be joining their class but were trying their best not to be cruel to a guest wanting her to just go back home to where ever she came from.

"I've made up my mind!" Chirped renge

Renge continued as if she didn't hear the, she stood up and moved so the entire host club was in her view before she pointed at the oozing confidence as she grinned at them making them look with more horror than they already was feeling.

"Im going to be this host club manager!" Proclaimed renge

"Is this really ok kyoya?" Asked usagi

"Yes usako, she the daughter of a client that is important to the ootori family. I asked that you be sure not to do anything impolite." Said kyoya

Everyone rolled their eyes and wondered why the hell they had to do that for. It was his family problem not thiers. Hell usagi wanted to drag her to the time gates and drop here somewhere she would not like very much.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

The host club was sitting around talking about what had happened yesterday. Usagi had to slip out to kill two Yuma that showed up. When renge hesitantly came in looking like she had something up her sleeve as if she planned something interesting out. Other than the host club thinking that she might snap and kill them if they don't fallow what the crazy person say's.

"Everyone," chirped renge

Renge called out hesitantly causing them to turn towards her. She took a few more steps into the room so now everyone could see that she was holding something behind her back. They where hopping she didn't decide to slaughter them all with a knife behind her back and micheal myers mask while singing its singing in the rain and I feel pretty.

"Renge your drawing card had baked you some cookies!" Chirped renge

Usagi and haruhi along with the twins wondered if she poisoned them or something have something in them that could control their mind. You never know these days with the crazy people these days and that saying something.

"Oh how lady like! Im moved!" Chirped tamaki

Tamaki cooed from the other side of the opened door. Renge scowled at him and moved her little baggy of cookies away from him. As if she was peddling weed or something,it seemed that her cookies where not for him they where for the man she loved.

"I didn't bake them for you! You phony prince who has a fat ass!" Hissed renge

Tamaki resided himself to his very own personal emo corner once again in utter defeat from the younger girl words. Not like he wanted to eat her nasty poisoned cookies anyways. They would probably kill him.

"They are a tad bit burnt. But I know what you are going to say. Kyoya my love." Chirped renge

Renge walked over to kyoya who was clutching usagi arm like a death grip. Anything she made that looked like that he was sooo not going to eat it. Renge the love struck girl thought happily holding her cheek as a light blush formed over her face she sighed softly from her mind theater. Usagi tried not to gag and he knew how to cook after makoto teachered her how.

"Your right. These are burnt!" Said hunny

Hunt taking a small bite of one of the hard sweets, usagi cringed from what his face looked like as she rushed over to the little boy and patted his back while mori kneeled next to her to check on his cousin.

"Mitsukuni stop they are bad for you.. " lectured mori

Mori quickly appeared to his cousin and helped usagi to have him spit the cookie out. Renge turned around and seemed to attack the three of them looking like medusa like in her appearance. When she saw the look usagi give her she paled and went back doing what she was doing before. The twins took this chance with renge cookies to show off their closeness with haruhi to fluster tamaki.

"Haruhi lets share a cookie!" Purred karou

Karou placed a cookie in her mouth before she could respond. Braking it apart biting on the other end of the cookie. Usagi watched her sister seeing what she had to say about the nasty cookies she even tried one it was foul its going to take her forever to get rid of that damn taste from her mouth.

"Ah, haruhi you have crumbs on your cheek." Said hikaru

Hikaru titling her head slightly to the side and towards him before he licked the crumbs off. Tamaki immediately started to call them perverts and sexual harassers as haruhi stood the here and rubbed her cheek.

"I guess they became classmates trio when no one was looking," said kyoya

Kyoya miled softly at the other host as tamaki started to freak out about the twins touching haruhi. Haruhi seemed to shrug off their actions as the way the twins were and started to head over to usagi.

"No! your reaction is all wrong!" Cried tamaki

Tamaki grabbed her and face him so she looked at him. Making the girl stop in her tracks wondering what the hell he was trying to do now. It seemed that he was on one of his ranting moods changes.

"This is whee you are supposed to rebuff them and then casually brush them to the side." Cried tamaki

"Please stop sexual harassing me!?" asked haruhi

Haruhi replied blankly refused to look at the older teen her reaction to get tamaki even more riled up. Usagi just walked up and pulled her sister away from the group with tamaki slinking after the two gurls as they walked back to calm the hosts.

"No! its all to tepid!" Said renge

Renge suddenly yelled at the whole group. They all turned to her shock clear on their faces wondering if the crazy chick forgotten to take her crazy pissed this morning. Usagi only arched a brow at her wondering what she should do.

"Except for kyoya. All of your characters are too lackluster! All of you host are lacking a darker side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome men going through trama! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner. Its only a matter of time before everyone gets tired of it! Are you trying to ruin my kyoya precious business! As your manager starting today im changing all of your character backgrounds! Starting with you!" Explained renge

Everyone looked at her wondering what the hell she was going on about. She was on one of her rants as well. they wondered if she and tamaki would be good together by the way the two of them acted. She pointed to hunny who was on usagi back clinging to her. Making him have tears form in his large brown eyes.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out then you're the same as a baby!" Ranted renge

Renge continued on with her ranting. Ignoring his tears and the dark look she was getting frim usagi, he started to cling to her like mori It seemed he was treating her as if she was his mother since she felt like a motherly type.

"As such. You are not the cute face that is actually a thug! Morinozuka, you're the childhood friend flunky! The twins will be basketball players. Shut up in their own little world. Haruhi you are an honor student faced with intense bullying. And you usagi you are the one honor student that is hiding a secret," ranted renge

"Excuse me, renge dear what is this supposed secret I supposed to be having?" Asked usagi

Usagi was trying to be polite but since she was sailor moon and then remembering her past life her royal side continued to come out with her sweet side and being cosmos now she was worst with her temper.

"You are gaaaaaay! Of course and tamaki will be your gay lover!" Chirped renge

The host club looked at her like she had multiple heads. Obviously surprised by the strange girls idea. As usagi went over to tamaki emo corner that did her in for the day. everyone wondered if their crazy friend broken their usako.

"Now tamaki other being usagi gay lover. You will also be a school ideal. Esteemed for your looks. But actually you have an inferiority complex. The lonesome prince who had said gay lover." Explained renge

Renge continued to instruct her ideas had nothing wrong with it. Tamaki seemed even more shocked over his own role as everyone was over usagi;s. renge turned to kyoya with a smiled on her faxe her change in attitude surprising the host club.

"Oh kyoya my love your just perfect the way you are. You just stay you kind usual affectionate self." Chirped renge

Usagi stood up and left she was done for the day and didn't want to see this bitch no more since she had three Yuma in town and the scouts are having a hard time taking them down she can take her annoyance and anger out on it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Hikaru ran down a basketball court dribbling and evading all of the players that came his way. He was in a yellow and blue jersey with the number 69 on it matching shorts and tennis shoes. Without much difficulty he threw the ball and made it into the basket. Scoring points from a large distance away from the basket. Several of the regular host club guest started to cheer for him from the crowded stands as he headed down the court. Giving them all the thumbs up as he ran by them all, he heard someone fall and his face fell as he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked to se karou lying on the ground holding his knee to hm. Karou was wearing a uniform identical to his twin except his number was 96 instead of 69. People were calling for medical equipment and others were rushing over around them.

"Karou!" Cried hikaru

Hikaru was running over to his brother as he was loaded onto a stretcher, hikaru dropped to his knees and clutched karou hand in his with fake tears running down his face with the harm of his dear beloved brother.

"Hikaru, that's enough! Get back in the game!" ordered the coach

"Shut up!" Hissed hikaru

Hikaru lashing out at the coach who backed away from the twins as a spotlight came from nowhere and centered on the twins making it look more or less dramatic, while the coach gasped dramatically from what hikaru had just snapped back at him.

"Take it easy. You cant go and try to feel my pain. Understand? Your not the one who got hurt." Whispered hikaru

Karou reached up and touched his brother cheek softly. Hikaru eyes began to well up with tears as he clutched at karous hand with tears in his eyes as if he was in loads of pain or if his brother his other half was going to die on him.

"Its no use, it hurts, it hurts karou," cried hikaru

It doesn't matter if no one else understand it. As long as we are both for each other. We can go on living. Tamaki came over to the twin as rain pelted over him him limp blonf hair was dripping wet from the amount of the rain.

"I envy you two." Said tamaki

Hikaru and karou somehow appeared outside in the rain. The twins looked up at their king. Clearly surprised to see him so opened and saying what he had said. Tamaki clutched his loose white dess shirt to him as rain drops trailed down his face.

"Being able to support each other like that," said tamaki

"Tamaki!" Called hikaru

Tamaki trailed off sadly the young king seeming to being crying as the scene played out. Hikaru straightened into a crouch as karoi sat up off the ground and looked into the wounded twins eyes.

"But tamaki you are the academys ideal." Cried hikaru

"An idal, am i?" asked tamaki

The rain pelted down on the three of them. Tamaki turned away from the twins and looked off into the distance as if he was deep in thought about what they had just said and that he was looking for someone or something.

"If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that. Then im sure I be better off alone." Said tamaki dramatically

Tamaki looked up into the raining sky as he finished his dramatic speech. The rain making him have to close his violet eyes. One injured heart interests with another. They pass each other and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of.

"Usagi!"

A girl stammered to usagi as the two of them stood at the corner of the school. The girl was blushing profusely as she fiddled with a piece of her moon lite silver hair who was hiding her eyes with her bangs she didn't have to look at the girl in front of her.

"i-i love you!"

"I'm sorry." Said usagi

Usagi began to say looking up enough so they girl could see her eyes. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically thank kami she was able to do this since she was the best in acting along with minako. She had been around minako far to long to pick up on her dramatic ways. Even so she was one of her best friends.

"I am super gay, I enjoy being in the company of other men. And tamaki is my lover!" Gasped usagi

Usagi had a feeling that Trista was watching this and had the others with her to see what she was doing. Their queen and leader was really lowering herself to act like this for some crazy chick.

"y-your gay?"

The girl looked at usagi in disbelief as she took a step back. Usagi just nodded and begain to way away and towards the forest of the school and tackled tamaki to the ground ripping his shirt opened and kissed him deeply she felt him get a boner. The last thing she did to him was grabbed his ass and wondered off. Tamaki had a perverted smile and a hand over his nose from the blood coming out. He needed to go to the bathroom to relieve himself. She made it a few yards away from the school and into the court yard before haruhi ran by and knocking her down into the mud haruhi reached the tree within the schools small forest and she rested against it.

"You cant run away any longer." Hissed hunny

Haruhi gasped and turned around and slipped down into the mud. Haruhi brown eyes looked over with fear and she started to shiver from the cold rain and the mud. While hunny looked her down with a dark look in his eyes.

"Your going to learn what happens when you go against me." Hissed hunny

Hunny continued the dark look as he tells her with a sneer on his face as he approached her as if he was going to attack her. He must been watching her sister to much he was starting to act like her.

"Don't mitsukuni." Said mori

Mori looked down at his cousin as he stood a few feet behind the small blond. Haruhi looked up at mori with pleading eyes for him to help her while he still looked down at his cousin.

"Everytime you hurt others you're the one who ends up getting hurt." Said mori

Hunny clinched his tiny fist from his cousin trying to tell him what to do again. he can take care of himself with out others telling him what to do. Haruhi still looked at him with fear filled eyes from wondering what he had planned.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their station in life." Said hunny

Hunny continued in a low chuckle as the rain water dripped down his face. Within the time it took for the small boy to blink he returned to his normal cute kind self he ran to hug haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Im sorry! I really cant do this!" Cried hunny

Hunny cried in her arms haruhi patted his back soothingly as she looked up at the sky with a sigh. She wondered how her sister filming went she didn't know what she had planned but she had the evil smirk on her face that these days involved tamaki.

 **"CUT!"** Yelled renge

Renge hair turned into sankes once more at the cute hunny. The crew surrounded the forest like area stopped all their machines as renge marched up to hunny and haruhi with murder in her eyes. She turned to hunny with a small growl.

"You there! Stick to the script!" Hissed renge

Hunny had tears of fear in his big brown orbs. She was so mean and scarry why is she so mean to him, he just cant be mean to the ones he cared about most in his life. He didn't like this lady and hoped she goes back to where she came from.

"But I," whimpered hunny

Hunny began to say in a soft whimper but renge was already turning towards the chairs where usagi. Kyoya whos arm was over her shoulder. And the twins sat to dry off and tamaki who was smiling like he just jacked off or something.

"No, you listen to me right now little missy!" Hissed usagi

Usagi pushed the boy that reminded her of her little rini, she was to motherly for her own good. Renge looked into usagi crystal blue eyes that look like the color of the moon and saw nothing but pure loathing and so much hate and anger.

"You cant go around treating people like this. Pushing them around to the way you want them. It isn't right and im not going to stand by and watch someone do that to people I care about." Hissed usagi

Usagi eyes went soft knowing where she was coming from. But she had a different expirences than what renge had. But she had different outlook on like on what she sees kyoya as so she would push herself on people who she thought she loved.

"You need to start living your life and opened up to people not just sit in your room and play video games. Kyoya don't love you. But I am sure there is someone out there for you and would love you with all you flaws intacted. Live the life you have while you still can. Some of us who wished to have normalcy never had the chance to live the normal life. Some of us who lived the life of pain and suffering." Said usagi

"n-no." cried renge

renge had tears coming to her eyes as she took a step back she shook her head and leaned forward to be all in usagi face again. but usagi was only letting it go once. This time she will be slapped to show her that she was being stupid

" **HE LOVES ME!"** Cried renge

That's when usagi finally snapped from the girl pure stupidity. None of the host club were quick enough to grab usagi before the enraged moon queen slapped renge acrossed her face since she was not one to tolerate people like her.

"Stop leading yourself on like this! It would only end in heart ache and pain! Listen to someone who knows what she is talking about! Life is not easy and life is sure as hell not fair." Hissed usagi

Renge was crying from the harsh words and the pain in her face. Her other hand covered her puffy red cheek where usagi had hit her. She never ever been slapped this hard before . then again she never been hit in her life.

"He isn't even like whoever this miyabi person is. For the love of chirst if that ever happened I will personally through myself in the pits of hell." Said usagi

Everyone froze at the words that usagi had just spoke. Everyone but kyoya who was grateful for her in doing so. As he quickly picked up a large rock and slammed it into the lens of the camera that had been filming eagerly pointing at the between the two girls. Everyone unfroze and looked in his direction.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow there to be record of a club member treating a lady in such ways." Said kyoya coldly

Usagi narrowed her eyes at his words. Not careing the slightest about the stupid camera. Kyoya gave her a hard look before he turned back to look directly to renge he wanted to speak out to her.

"And I am extremely displeased at the way your acting like such a pest." Said kyoya coldly

Renge had hot tears streaming down herface as she lowered her shaking hands to look at him with pleading eyes. As if she was thinking he would take her pain and comforted her In his arms and rid her of the sadness.

"Kyoya. Your supposed to tell me not to worry about it. And then gently pat me on the head. Why would someone so kind and affectionate as you." Cried renge

Usagi only sighed she lived in her own fantasy that was made up on a false of kyoya and she needed to think on what she was saying and wanted from kyoya. Then again it was something that she was not used to seeing.

"Because kyoya isn't like that. There not a logical reasoning to explain kyoya." Said usagi

Usagi walked up to the crying firl and place her hand on renge head. Using the other to bring out a handkerchief to wipe off renge tear stained cheeks. When renge look up at her. Usagi placed a slinder finger under the girl chin and smiled sadly she could understand though.

"I was trying to tell you to not waist your time thinking that he was like that so you wouldn't be heart broken when you found out he wasn't in a relationship with you. And made you see what was in front of you the way we did. You need to get to know each other. But by bit before you fall in though sometimes it ends badly for a person. You never know you might have some luck my dear." Said usagi

Renge stared up at usagi for a long time before slowly turning away and running towards the school gates. She needed to do some thinking what usagi had said to her. While kyoya hugged her from behind to let her know how grateful she was to her for what she had done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

The next day the host club is opened as they all sat together on two sofas. Tamaki wanted his usako next to him he was still confused by the dreams he had been having. Its like he was a dick at one time and a prince but he would figure it out sooner or later. While the guest rambled back and forth about the video they all had made they never knew what it was being sold.

"I brought that video!"

One of the guest cried eagerly as the host club welcomed in their guest for the day. They all had a feeling who it was. And why didn't he warn them that he sold copies of the film, even though tamaki enjoyed the ever so delightful dry humping session and would love to do it again.

"Me too!"

Several other girls cheered as they grouped together around the host were sitting together around the couch. All remembering the kiss and almost sex scene with usagi and tamaki they thought with starry eyes on their steamy romance.

"Kyoya," hissed tamaki

Tamaki was angry without turning to his best friend. His eyes roaming around the cheerful girls in the room. He just help but not think about the kiss that he and usagi shared enough for cold showers.

"I may have broken the lens but naturally the footage that was already shot remained." Said kyoya

Kyoya answered as he did some calculations in his journal. Not looking at the crowded around him who wished for more of the footage. Everyone looked at him wanting to kill him and hide the body somewhere, usagi could drop him off through one of the doors of the time gates.

"Of course, that one scene with violence is cut out. But I did keep the kiss and dry humping scene in with tamaki and usagi. Sales have been pretty fair. That film crew did as good a job as any Hollywood staff would." Said kyoya

"Hello!" Whispered renge

They all heard a familiar voice call over to them and turned to see renge standing by their couch. She must of wanted something it seemed by the way she was acting. but they where all wanting for her to go back to france.

"We though you went back home to france you weren't in class today?" Asked the twin's

"I realized something while I was sleeping this morning that made me so happy that I just couldn't sit through class." Said renge

Renge stepping forwards with a small smile hoping she would be accepted by one who truly captured her heart. The one who made her seethe light that kyoya was a cold hearted bastard and never seen before.

"Your kindness towards me and the protection you showed for my heart. This is what you mean by getting to know people and falling in love right usagi?" Asked renge

Usagi blinked at the girl now clutching her hands and sighed softly in defeat. She was going to pull something that haruka had done to her when she tried to flirt with her the first times they met.

"I wish I wouldn't have to say this." Whispered usagi

Usagi whispered with a glance at kyoya who was smirking as he watched her try to get out way out of her new stalker. Usagi sighed again and smiled warmly down to renge as she tried to wiggle her way out of this.

"I'm sorry renge. I just love to people I truly loved in my life." Said usagi

Usagi placed a hand over her eyes and tears welled up in her crystal moon light orbs. As they started to fall in diamond tear droplets. She missed her diamond and mamoru but she knows she was going to find them.

"It's ok we can be the best of friends," chirped renge

Usagi meatally groaned she thought that would have worked for her to leave her the hell alone. Plus she knew that she would be stalked now and the crazy cow will never leave her the hell alone and now will stalk her.

"I am going to make you cookies now!" Chirped renge

"Thank you mu dear one." Said usagi

Usagi stood up and kissed renge forehead as renge blushed deeply she was just dazzled she would have usagi if it was the last thing she did. Even though she didn't know that usagi was a chick though. As she skipped off with all the joy in the world.

"What was that about?" Asked tamaki

Uaagi only shrugged and winked as she made her way back over to her huest. They watched usagi was just one that was full of secrets and dazzling as ever they just wanted to know her more and more. Haruhi rolled her eyes at her sister knowing what she just pulled.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Its been a while since the host club had to deal with their crazy stalker. Well usagi crazy stalker now tamaki still didn't stop thinking about the scene they had to do in the movie. Even though the dream he had was like a real one but him being in diamond body and he was having her with another male it was weird why he didn't get why he was having those dreams.

"Lets play which one is hikaru game!" Cheered the twins

All of the twins guest cheered with delight as both of the twins put on green hats that matched usagi jacket that belonged to mamoru she even had his car and motor bike in which she road to school since she was able to drive both of them. Even though usagi and haruhi was able to tell who was who unlike the others did.

"Well can you tell which one is hikaru?" Asked the twins

"many ladies have tried this and failed to do so," chirped the twins

"awe its so heard you two are identical."

One of the customers said while they all giggled about their little game they both enjoyed to play. Plus after so long they would figure out who was who. They even wanted to know if anyone would be able to tell who was who one day.

"So far, no one had been able to really tell whos who." Chirped the twins

At the time usagi and haruhi walked pasted them since they just detransformed and got back from killing a Yuma since they where the only ones close by since haruka and micharu was on tour while Trista was in the time gates checking things over.

"That is the most dumbest game I have ever seen." Said haruhi and usagi

Hiakru and karou smirks were wipped off their faces as both of the youngest members turned back towards the others. They wondered if they should try their little game on the tow sisters it seemed they where bored by it.

"Do you two have a problem with it?" Asked the twins

"I still don't get why you guys are popular?" Asked haruhi

Usagi only snickered at what her sister said. She had been around her far to long and the scouts. But then again her sister was out spoken but never did it a lot like she was. It seemed she was opening up more since she was back with these people.

"It seems that haruhi des not seem to understand the benefits of is. The twins being in the host club," said hikaru

"Perhaps we can enlighten you usagi." Said karou

Usagi sighed at what they had just said. Why in the name of kami did they have to put her in the middle of this. But this was something she was used to being stuck in the middle of things and never could get out.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Asked usagi

All of the guest looked at her knowing that she was annoyed since the room gotten colder. Usagi huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. It seemed her annoyance was entertaining to these weird females. The twins looked at her if she would help them out.

"Well can you answer it." Said the twins

Usagi rolled her eyes she felt their emotions that they would not stop until she said something. And what she to lecture them on she knew that they where not gay in the least. It was all for show she never understood why girls get all turned on by all of this.

"In the view of the guest apparently gay is attractive. For the life of me I don't know why, but also being brothers makes it forbidden love. They probably think that it is every gril's fantasy to be loved by more than one person." Said usagi

"Coooooooreeect!" Cheered the twins

Hikaru and karou had their thumbs up whole haruhi wondered how here sister knew what she was talking about then again she had two mates and she missed them dearly. She knew that they where going to come back to her once they find them.

"But I with usagi how can that many girls be interested? Aside from the fact of being twins. You both are completely different in totally different ways. Mostly the way the two of you act and think you both have different personalitys along with the way the two of your work with your jokes. One is more careing than the other. And the other is just the trickster." Said haruhi

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind them causing all of them turn to the noise. It was tamaki. Usagi groaned and wondered what they hell what he was going to bitch about now. It seemed he had bug stuck up his ass about something.

"Hikaru, when I gave you control over the clubs website I told you to take it seriously." growled tamaki

"We take our job very seriously boss." Said hikaru

"In fact last night we would work on it till dawn." Said karou

Tamaki eyes glowed from the way they where acting. it seemed they didn't even care about what they had just did. It seemed they did it as a joke or to make him pissed off at them for what they had just done to his usako.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Growled tamaki

Tamaki showing everyone the computer screan on the web page the mischievous twins had a picture of usagi on there. A picture of him was half nude. The girls all squeaked and had bloody noses. Usagi typed on the mercury computer and the photo was gone. As she made the computer disappear after the computer shut itself down.

"When did you get a nude picture of usako!" Yelled tamaki

Tamaki didn't even know that the photo was gone along with the twins they where stuck in their little bicker fest. Then again it was usagi work she was not amused by all the work they had done to her image.

"What did you do to my precious daughter!" Cried tamaki

Usagi had to admit sometimes he reminded her of haruka on the protective side that is. But then again he reminded her of diamond on the way his eyes looked at the way he acted sometimes it seemed that he might be him the others agreed as well.

"It's obviously altered." Explained karou

"It was photo shopped." Said hikaru

Tamaki turned as white as a ghost what happened if the one and only Haruki tenou found out about this. He made a big deal for nothing. Other than the feeling of anger projected and the feeling of ice the room over.

"Idiots it is a waist of your skills have you no shame." Said tamaki

Usagi punched the bridge of her nose will he ever shut the hell up. They don't even know the damnable photo was gone. Thank kami for the mercury computer it was a mega life saver to use when it was things like this.

"But if you going to do it that way. Can you make and album of her in cute clothin?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki blushed he got a dress that was similar to the ones he seen usagi in his dreams it seemed that she was something different from normal people. Then again he didn't understand the dreams he had been having.

"Boss why don't you ask her if she would wear something like that?" Said the twins

"I never though to ask her," muttered tamaki

Tamaki slid over to the still temperamental usagi who was trying her best concealing her anger and not freaze over the room or set it on fire with her thoughts the mega thing she did when she was angry when turned into casmos,

"What do you think of this my dear?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki help up a silk dress that looked like a shorter version of the one diamond first kidnappeed her in. he didn't even know how he came to find it. The dreams had been getting more and more frequent now. Usagi turned to face tamaki and glared that made lesser men and enemies piss themselves and run away or just kill themselves. He felt like ice was going up his spine. Tamaki wisely chose to flee knowing that it was safer though he should be turned on but this. As she shot the twins a glare that meant death,

"You little bitchs." Hissed usagi

Haruhi smirked seeing that she got to see this side of her sister not in battle it was kinda nice. But then again her sister was the most powerful being known in the universe since she was cosmos and neo queen serenity.

"Why did you have to do that? Especially with out MY permission you fools!" Hissed usagi

Usagi made sure she pushed her anger out with the power of mars at them. Making the twin took immediate action to go into hding nearly ppissing their selves from the pire anger they where feeling. They have never felt and seen something like that before.

"Our toy is scary. She out beats kyoya in that department." Said hikaru

"Well it is out fought," said karou

Usagi cracked her knuckled something she had gotten off haruka and makoto. As haruhi pushed her over to the seat. If she known any better if any of the other scouts or star light or the amazon scouts or the black moon clan felt that this room would be filled with people surround their queen who is her sister.

"Toy! Toy toy toy, if you like toys you should come to my club the black magic club." Said nekozawa

The twins came out of hiding and were now standing next to haruhi their other toy. They were seeing whom the voice belonfed too they saw the figure in a cliak hiding mostly behind the door. Tamaki was frightened and kyoya had explained that nekozawa does not like bright places. Tamaki told haruhi in a lifeless tone.

"Don't get involved with that guy haruhi. If you do you will end up being cursed." Said tamaki

"What is going on here?" Asked usagi

Usagi crossed her arms as tamaki started to ramble about him stepping on his puppet. How he was all alone in a differ dimension . etc. usagi knew he was someone who she saved from the negaverse who was not able to deal with the brightness of the light.

"Scary." Said hunny

"Did that really happened?" asked haruhi

Haruhi looked over to her sister who was looking like she was about to smack someone. Well atleast she wasn't projecting her powers no more. No one never even notixed her leave since she left to feel with out a mess.

"You were so frightened you walked into the beginning of greek class and took their exam," said kyoya

Usagi being the only calm one for now since they where friend. Even her sister was friend it was nice to have her sister to be friend with another person she had saved. And the good thing about it she could teach him better to control his powers.

"No it was a curse because three days later my legs were as heavy as lead. How do you explain that?" Shouted tamaki

"You ran a marathon the day before you remember," said kyoya

Kyoya saw the look usagi she was giving tamaki. He had to stifle his laughter. He always wanted to know what was going through her mind sometimes. It would be a rather interesting place to be and see as well.

"You shouldn't underestimation the dark powers of beleizzuff the curse doll. All you have to do are write the person of someone you hate on his back and that person are going to come face to face with misfortune." Said nekozawa

A very dark presence came over usagi then heard a familiar voice talking to the host members. She walked over to see the one the umehito neokozawa he was one of the dead moon circus she saved.

"Oh your royal highness perfect timing." Said nekozawa

Usagi shot him a look this was not the place that he had to call her that plus he was her friend and he didn't need to go by the title then again it was sometimes the scouts where like that but not all the time. Tamaki reacted first by pulling his daughter away from the creepy guy. Usagi wanted to punch him to make him stop pulling her away from her friend. It seemed these people needed some things tought to them about judging others on what they looked like and what they studied.

"Stay away from him! He will curse you!" Said tamaki

Usagi sighed he was being overly dramatic food again. even though it was cute that he was trying to be all protective or trying to be. Tamaki was to hard to figure out. But then again it was no fun that way to.

"Aren't you over reacting tamaki. I have known nekozawa before I knew you people. We are good friends, and I told you to call me usagi my friend." Said usagi

Tamaki pulled usagi who was trying to not hurt him. Tamaki yanked her over to the host clubs mommy to tell him that she was not listing to him on what he wanted her to do. She insisted to be friends with the person who was to curse people.

"Mommy our daughter is keeping secrets from us!" Cried tamaki

"It's not a secret. It just never came up," said kyoya

"And mind you don't need to know everything about me. A lady has her secrets," said usagi

Usagi was not free from his grim. But no such luck he took ahold of her again he didn't want her near him even though she was friend with the guy and didn't even know the story how they came friends.

"Will you let me go pain in the ass." Growled usagi

"Not until you promised me to stay away from that evil man." Said tamaki

"Stop stereotyping him you don't know him or what he had gone through. Kyoya help me here." Pleaded usagi

Kyoya only sighed he felt bad for usagi so he was going to help her out since she help him out with renge even though she was stalking her now and didn't know what she meant what did nekozawa go through before they met him.

"Tamaki, as I am sure we would all love to here you bitch and moan. You have guest to attend to." Said kyoya

"Oh yes my princesses. Tamaki is coming." Chirped tamaki

Tamaki flashed over to his guest while usagi sighed and kissed kyoya on the cheek for him helping her out. Kyoya eyes went wide from what she had done even blushed as well. well could you blame him she was a goddess in her own right. Meanwhile the twins chased poor nekozawa with flashlights.

"Oh ok what did the two of you do?" Asked usagi

Usagi looked on with wide eyes at what just had happened. the scene that fell before her feeling bad for her poor friend. Those twins were dead for what they just had done. That was not right for someone cant control what is wrong with them.

"You two are little bastards." Hissed usagi

Both of the twins looked at usagi who looked very angry. Haruhi groanded they really done it know they are so doomed. They should of never done that she was was friends with nekozawa its just the powers he has that made him the way he was.

"What?" Asked the twin's

"You two are horrible. Why would you do that to somone who didn't deserve to have something cruel happen to them." Said usagi

"We were bored." Said the twin's

Tamaki stepped closer to them making sure his usako didn't kill the shady twins. She had such a kind heart for others. Kyoya sighed he was happy to have her there with them and he never ever met someone like her before.

"How could you do such a thing. You guys don't know the terror of black magic." Said tamaki

The twins just did not listen to them and walked away not caring what he was rambling about. Tamaki just went to him emo corner from not being heard from the twin when he was trying to lecture them. Usagi did not take it sitting down she thought what they had done was wrong.

"You guys are such idiots, morons and fucktards. Brainless pompous idiots! The most pompous and pig headed pain the my backside twins I have ever met in my life. And I think you need some good disapline since you mother and father didn't teach you manners when you growing up." Growled usagi

Usagi turned on her heal and flipped both of her long hair behind her and stuck her nose in the air showing off her regal queen training she was getting off luna. Sometime she will bring her along with her one day along with artmis. As she went over to tamaki to get his ass out of his emo corner and back to his guest. Kyoya nodded she is going to be a huge help with tamaki and the twins with her motherly ways. It seemed that she was going to make sure they learned manners.

"Hey haruhi when we get the rest of the day off can we come over to your home and chill?" Asked the twins

"Why would you guys want to do that?" Asked haruhi

Haruhi didn't want them to come to her place because one of the scouts is normally over at her place since she don't like being alone much when storms come through. But it was a huge help like a huge family.

"We just wish to see where you live." Said the twin's

Haruhi groaned she never wanted them into her home not as if it wasn't nice or anything. It was a grand condo that was designed by pluto along with subspace areas added onto it so they where able to use more room.

"No way you guys will just make fun of me." Said haruhi

"Pretty please," said the twins

"No way in the seven layers of dante's hell." Grumbled haruhi

"Hey! Usako how about you!" Chired the twins

Usagi chocked on her coke she was drinking down like hell she was going to let them into her house luna would scratch their eyes out and maybe atrimis as well they where protective of their queen. Plus the house was shape in a mansion style of her palace back on the moon it was a gift from from her mother when she was alive. Since her mother from the moon kingdom was reincarnated and was the one who was killed by her step father.

"Not unless you want to disappear from history. Or have you dismembered limbs scattered all over the word. So that means I would never let the two of you even come 100 yards to my home." Said usagi

They shivered at what she had just said but then again they wanted to see her home as could be so bad about them coming over to their friends home and see what it looked like and hang out.

"I think it is time to pay a our respects to our beloved haruhi and usako homes." Chirped tamaki

"No way in hell tamaki," growled usagi and haruhi

Tamaki went back to his emo corner from what the sisters had just said. Why was is so bad for them to come over. Are they ashamed of them as their friends. Or is it more than that since they didn't want to have them there. The twins then said if she won which one is hikaru game they will let them off the hook but it had to be usagi to do the answering. After switching positions wit their green hats.

"So which one is hikaru?" Chirped the twins

"This one is karou." Said usagi

Haruhi smirked she knew that she was using one of her powers. As she pointed between the two of them to show them that she knew who was who even though the power of pluto was worth it sometimes,

"And this one was hikaru," said usagi

Hikaru and karou looked on in shock. They wondered if they would be able to pull a fast one on her. They just didn't know they have met the person who would of figured them out after all this time.

"Your wrong." Chirped the twins

Haruhi smirked she knew that her sister was going to go into explain on how she knew and not how she was able to tell. Even though with out any form of powers it was easy to see who was who when it came down to the twins.

"Nope I am correct." Said usagi

The twins looked at usagi. They kinda felt free since they met two people who was able to tell who they where. It was just shocking to them as if their whole world was changing now. The twins started to argue with each other.

"Hey i'm just being sincere. And saying what I want without hiding anything, and in fact karou is the more ill natured one." Said hikaru

"Don't just say anything, i'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time." Said karou

Usagi sat back and watched the show before her eyes that was about to happened. she wanted to look into the gates to see the fall out of this little bicker fest, even though she had this nagging feeling that this was just to take their boredom away since they where bored.

"I may be the one that brought this up. But you are the one digging you grave deeper. Do not like it then stop doing it, are you stupid or something," growled hikaru

"That's because I couldn't help but see you being the dumber one. And besides, eve though you call haruhi out toy, you always seemed to make a pass at her whenever you can. You like her don't you?" Said karou

Hikaru started to freak out from what his twin brother had just blurted out. That wasn't supposed to come out yet he never wanted to let her know what he was feeling until he felt it was the correct time and when he grew the balls to even say it to her face.

"Me? Aren't you the one always trying to get close to usagi? You remind me of a freaking lost puppy." Said hiakru

Lighting struck tamaki in horror from what hikaru had just blurted out in the opened. How could he love the woman he wanted and was in the dreams of his that he was this diamond guy. Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose this was starting to get annoying tamaki pointed at hikaru. Then at karou his voice suddenly became dark.

"What have you been doing to my **USAKO**!" Cried tamaki

The twins started fight back and forth while the others just watched and see what they where going to do either make up or just avoid each other like it was the black plague. It seemed that usagi and haruhi was tired of the constant bickering between the two of them as usagi dug her keys out for the motor bike that belong to mamoru and took off. The guest left a little while after that since they felt like they where not supposed to be seeing something like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Haruhi was sitting calmly at her desk waiting for the class to start. It seemed her sister was in the middle of battling out with some Yuma. Her eyes snapped opened when she heard collective gasps. From the outside of the classroom. Already used to seeing crazy things at the school and outside of the school. Haruhi didn't look up from checking over her homework.

"Good morning haruhi." Chirped hiakru

Haruhi heared karou speak to her as he entered the class room. She looked up to the shocking of her life. Karou had bright pink hair. She didn't hear her sister scream so she hadn't made it back to the school just yet.

"Karou? You dyed your hair pink?" Asked haruhi

Haruhi looked at karou with disbelief as karou neared the seat next to her and smiled down to her as he leaned on her desk trying to look like he was sexy and not gay or a pink preening peacock with with hair.

"It looks good on me! Isn't it just sooo cute?" Asked karou

Karou insisted for his reasoning smiling down at her as he shook his head and made his chair move a little. Haruhi had to think it looked pretty gay and looked like a pink preening peacock.

"Starting today the pink one is me, I just couldn't stand being mistaken for that hikaru forever." Chirped karou

Just after karou had just said that there was more gasps from outside of the room. And haruhi looked around karou and saw hikaru walked into the room with electric blue hair and a smile on his face. Haruhi wondered if this was some sort of thing for them when they had a dick fighting contest. Or they where having a screaming cry for help.

"Good morning haruhi!" Chirped hikaru

Hariku greeted with a happy tone to haruhi waving to her as he stopped at his seat smiling down at her brightly. While his twin had a tick mark on his head as if he was going to freak out soon. While haruhi had to think this was pure horror and to bright and a screaming cry for help.

"So hikaru is the one with blue hair then." Asked haruhi

"Last night I had the rare pleasure of sleeping by myself." Chirped hikaru

Hikaru informed haruhi while hiakru made his way to the desk on haruhi opposite side. He wondered where usagi was. He also wondered how she was going to react to their new hair color.

"But I had a bad dream. You see my hair was dyed a hideous shade of pink." Joked karou

 **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FUCKING MOON AND NEGAVERSE DDN YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR! YOU TWO LOOK LIKE TWO PREENING FREAKING PEACOCKS!"** Screamed usagi in horror

Usagi stood in front of the classroom pointing a shaky finger at the twins hair colors with horror in her eyes. And this was something she would of never wanted to see after the fight she had just went though. She sat down behind her sister and groaned from the sheer stupidity.

"I just didn't want to be mistaken for that hikaru no more." Said karou

Usagi sighed that was the most stupidest lie she had just heard and she had some real doozies back in the day when she wanted to be lazy before she really did work on her homework and passed everything since she was not lazy no more.

"If you want to be noticed differently you have to start branching out to other people other than your brother karou." Lectured usagi

Haruhi and usagi watched as hiakru attempted to sit down. But karou kicked his seat out from underneath him. Usagi slammed her head against the desk. Hikaru looked over to his twin and pulled the chair from beneath him. Causing karou to fall flat on his ass on the classroom floor as he tried to sit down. As the two stood and after a brief pause started to throw things and different objects from the classroom at each other. They saw hunny even throw in the object battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at lunch_

Several students were staring at the hitachiin twins as they attempted to order their lunch in the lunch line. The chef serving them nervously was going from dis to another it seemed that everyone was watching them with wonder.

"The A lunch!" Said the two in sync

The twins where acting like they normally did during lunch. The two glared at each other as the chef bustled to get their meals together as if he was confused at what the twins where trying to do.

"On second thought. The B plate with the D salad. I mean the F caperllini with the barbecue duck no set that aside." Said the twins

The two glared at each other again as everyone back away with their own lunches not wanting to get involved in this little twin fight. The chef throwing out the three different meals the twins had tried to order in frustration.

"Stop copying me!" Growled the twins

They both growled at each other as everyone backed father away so not getting involved with the issues with the twins, they knew this will not be a good outcome with a newly fight with the twins. Haruhi sighed at the sight of them deciding to just stand off to the side with her own boxed lunch from home.

"Amazing they are fightin in harmony." Muttered haruhi

Haruhi siged when do they not speak in harmony. It was just getting more and more annoying with the way they where acting. she knew her sister was getting more and more annoyed over this as well.

"I thought It was getting too noisy in here." Said tamaki

Everyone turned around to see the other host club members standing in the doorway. Looking at their classmate and club mates. Tamaki led them into the lunch room, as he continued on his rant and lecture.

"Are you two really still fighting? Your starting to embarrass the host club." Grumbled tamaki

"Look it's the host club!"

Several of the females started to cheer and swoon as the five host joined the other ones in the lunch room. Several girls stood and backed away from their tables hoping the host club would choose to sit with them.

"It's even rarer to see you here sister dear." Said usagi

Usagi came up to her sister and wondered why she finally decided to come to the lunch room all of the sudden. Obviously used to the reactions of the girls in the lunch room with all their yellow cow fan girl ways.

"I was worried about them and ended up fallowing them here." Said haruhi

The two sisters host sat down acrossed from each other at a random empty table that had been cleared off so they could talk about anything that came to mind. While not listening to the stupid fighting was still was going on. She flipped opened her book to begin to study as she motioned towards haruhi wrapped lunch box.

"Do you just have your bento?" Asked usagi

"Yeah I actually wanted to eat in the classroom so I could study some." Said haruhi

Usagi hasn't had a bento in so long she kinda never thought of bring none with her. She just swiped her black credit card and payed for her lunch that way. Plus she had her delightful chocolate shakes here.

"What do you have in your lunch box haruhi?" Asked hikaru

"Leftovers from lastnight and a rolled egg." Said haruhi

Haruhi was quizzically eyeing the food that was artistically placed around his tray with longing even though she had eaten this type of food a lot of times. She was trying to not drool with the yummy look to the ever so delightful food before her.

"Trade with me then. I ordered something completely different from karou and ended with all the things that I hate." Said hikaru

Hikaru taking her bento and slide his tray under it and over. As usagi smirked knowing her sister only ate this kind of food from their father and the others. Haruhi hesitantly took one bite of the tender brown meat that hikaru had given to her.

"Very good hikaru." Cried tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to hikaru and haruhi with his own food hoping that he would be able to swap with hikaru for the bento that was made by haruhi. Even though it was someone else who did the cooking it seemed. Karou sat down on haruhi opposite side and grinned at her drawing the girls attention away from her meal.

"As a reward you van had my A lunch. So let me have haruhi bento," chirped tamaki

"No," said hikaru flatly

Tamaki and hikaru started to arguing over the bento behind haruhi who didn't seemed to even notice the tow fighting over the stupid bento box. Usgai only snickered as she slowly cut of her food.

"Is that good haruhi? You can have some of mine if you so wish." Said karou

Karou leaned in towards her he took a small spoonful of his chocolate pudding and took hold of haruhi chin holding up the spoon to her, before haruhi could eat the small bit of rich chocolate. Hiakru leaned around her and chomped down on his spoon.

"piss off karou go away your not wanted here." Said hiakru around the spoon

Hikaru had a blank expression on his face as his twin grew annoyed with him. Karou picked up a bowl of soup that was on his tray and threw it at hikaru. Hikaru only quickly pulled on tamaki tie and pulled tamaki in the way of the soup as a human shield making him have a face full of yellowish liquid. While hikaru and karou started to throw things at each other once again as tamaki slipped to the ground in shock. Kyoya and usagi stood up and moved to another table that had a few of their customers were sitting. While haruhi picked up her lunch and went back to the and mori somehow getting involved with the fight and became two of the objects along with tamaki where all the objects and was thrown a few times.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

After school was over usagi mane her way to the music room and the twins where still fighting. Mori and hunny came over to her they could feel the iciness of her anger flowing in the roo,. The whole school could be frozen over if she so wished it to be.

"Move out of my way those two need to stop." Hissed usagi

Mori went over to her she was much like him in some ways. And he could tell she was a deadly fighter and probably be able to give him a run for his money if they ever had a sparing match then again he didn't even know what she and her sister was.

"No not until you relax." Said mori

"I'll relax once I beat some common sense into those two." Growled usagi

Mori pushed her to the floor and sat on her which made usagi more pissed off. Usagi was going to be a pain in the ass it seemed that it was something that he was protective over was the ones who he loved.

"Ok guys don't you think that this fighting is gotten out of hand. Its driving me crazy and it seemed usako to since she has to have mori sit on her." Growled tamaki

Usagi kinda of lost her train of thought of killing mori as she stared at the mega huge pile of stuff how can there be so much stuff in one room. It is supposed to be a music room,. Then she heard about a cursed doll, usagi turned her head and glared at the twins thankfully her sister got in there and punched both of their heads in for being stupid.

"Will you guys knock it the hell off! What are you even thinking your doing! You don't bring something like this into a pretty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what really sucks is that you brought everyone else into you huge mess. Now apologize to each other . if you don't I ill never ever let you to come over to mind and usagi housed do I make myself perfectly clear." Lectured haruhi

Usagi smirked at her sister she did well in knocking some common sense into them. But she didn't want to have them to come to her house that was going to be a pain in her ass since it was not her idea anyways.

"So what you are saying that we make up and we can come to you home?" Asked the twins

Usagi sighed as she gotten up and left for the day she would send emerald to pick up haruhi she had enough for this day and wanted to go home and take a nice hot bath and relax maybe in the hot tub.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Usagi eye twitched with annoyance as she looked at herself in the two piece bathing suit. She was kidnapped from the school and shoved intot the changing room and was ordered to pick a bathing suit.

"Usagi when are you coming out?" Asked karou

Usagi stared at her reflection with unease even as the queen now it was showing in her face and her hair. She really hated dressing like this it showed off the scars from what her step father had done to her.

"Usagi don't make us come in there and get you." Said hikaru

Usagi blushed deeply from what the had just said as she made her way out of the changing room with here sandles on her feet. She just couldn't believe this was some kind of resort or tropical garden. Whatever kyoya called it but she was still not happy about it.

"I can't believe that you guys are soooo obsessed about seeing me in the right bathing suit for." Grumbled usagi

Hikaru and karou looked up and saw usagi stand there in all her goddess beauty scars in all they never asked how and why she had those marking on her. It was something that kyoya was known about since he saw her medical records. She was in a silver two piece bikini as it sparkled on both pieces. As her hair was pulled up around two buns on the side of her head.

"That looks great usako," gasped karou

Hikaru killing the moment between his twin and their friend on purpose. Usagi then looked away from karou smiling at hiakru who was blushing like crazy. She sent him a kind smile to show him her thanks.

"Why thank you kindly hikaru!" Chirped usagi

Usagi went over to the tent where her sister was at. She wondered if they made her put on a bathing suit as well, and plus her sister was still getting used to this type of thing. Her sister was pulled into the restroom so she would be able to pick her over bathing suit out. She heard someone walked over to her and see tamaki looking at her. Tamaki opened his eyes and looked at usagi wearing the silver two piece sparkly bakini. He blushed like crazy he turned away from her and she raised and eyebrow at him in question. As she shrugged her shouldered as he held a towel out to her.

"Tamaki why are you handing me this?" Asked usagi

Tamaki blushed deeper as he tried to get her to cover her body. Even though he enjoyed seeing her dressed like that but he never wanted another man drooling over the goddess that she is. Usagi only arched a brow again at him. She want going to do what he wanted her to do. And to be truthful she wasn't. plus the stupid crap he was spouting out was pissing her the hell off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Haruhi was still wondering where she was even after she gotten changed. It was new to her and was still getting used to rich things like thi through her sister. Hell their father was enjoying it way to much.

"Wait a minute!" Said haruhi

Haruhi looking out to the tropical island view her standing next to her with sparkly eyes as if she was going to squeal like a school girl from the looks of this place. But then again her sister was into things like this.

"Behold haruhi," chirped tamaki

Tamaki placed a hand on her shoulders happy that one of them took his offer to cover their body. But his usako seemed to just avoid and wondered why she didn't want to cover up. Haruhi looked annoyed for some odd reason.

"Bask in the beauty of tropical birds!" Chirped tamaki

"They're birds what to bask in?" asked usagi

Tamaki ploppd down in a lounge chair so he could be lazy for once in a long school year. Haruhi wondered what so special about this place. It seemed like a huge garden and a water part put together.

"Try to take advantage of this free time usako. Just relax were so worried about keeping out good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation." Said tamaki

Usagi rolled her eyes. Her looked are frozen in time now since she reached her age of her stopped aging. Well they wont be either once they knew her and her sister secrets and also find her diamond and mamoru.

"You are a vain person its kinda annoying." Said usagi

Usagi turning her attention back to the tropical guarden something she enjoyed was gardening. The house she has a green house with all kinds of different types of plants as she went over next to kyoya.

"Kyoya this is a wonderful place." Said usagi

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and smiled at her. But he had to say she looked angelic with her hair the way it looked when it was wet. Usagi was unnaturally beautifull as if she was a goddess that made you like her was the warmth and kind feeling that she was pushing off of her.

"Why thank you. This is a brand new theme park that my family the ootori group bought its called the tropical aqua gardens." Said kyoya

"I don't get it." Said usagi

"I thought your family ran hospitals." Said haruhi

"Yes but my family likes to try different things, and besides, this place can be classified as a healing center." Said kyoya

Kyoya sipped on his drink as he relaxed hoping tamaki behaved himself so they all could have some peace and quiet. But then again it was tamaki he was known to mess up people fun and peace and quit when he wasn't even thinking about it.

"Usako! Haru!" Chirped hunny

Usagi looked down to see him holding her and haruhi arms. he was just so cute and reminded her of her little princess rini. Even the others would think he was adorable she though he little hotaru would be a perfect match for him as well.

"Do you wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or maybe do you want a piece of mango cake?" Asked hunny

"Yes sure why not. Its worth a try I think." Chirped usagi

Usagi was dragged off by hunny to the bar where the drinks and food was being serves. She never had cake made from she was taught from makoto to always try something before you pass judgment.

"So we're not going swimming?" Asked hiakru

Hikaru wondered why haruhi was not swimming it seemed she wasn't having a very good time with them. As if she didn't know what to do in a place like this. She should be having fun and letting go with them.

"Wait can you swim?" Asked karou

"I can swim as the next guy can. I don't usually go to places like this,." Said haruhi

Usagi rolled her eyes she and the scouts had been taken her and their father to places like this all the time. But then again he sister was hard to have her to adjust to things like this since she was starting to get used to.

"Is this all your family doing?" Asked usagi

Usagi placed her hands on her hips wondering why the hell was he doing this. Are they his test subjects to see if this place ok enough to opened up to the public kyoya only nodded to what usagi had just asked him.

"So your not swimming then?" Asked hikaru

Hiakru threw the banana peel away as if he didn't care where it landed. While they wanted to know why haruhi didn't want to go into the pool. Usagi watched from where she stood with kyoya.

"Wait a minute you do know how to swim right?" Asked karou

Haruhi huffed at what he had just asked as if he didn't hear the first time she had said that she knew how to swim. She can swim as good as anyone can she just didn't want to and wasn't used to this crap.

"I can swim just fine, but this isn't my idea of fun im just not that big fan of water parks we're just going to spend all day goofing off I rather be at home I don't understand whats so great about this place all you need to play in the water park is a plastic pool." Said haruhi

Hikaru and karou only looked at haruhi and blinked a few times as if she sad something that aliens brought down from their ship and ordered them to swim in it and then anal probe them after you accomplished all their demands.

"A plastic pool what in the world is that?" Asked hiakru and karou

"Lets see," said haruhi

Haruhi had to think on how to explain what a plastic pool is to people who never ever seen one in their naturally born lives, even though she thought all kids even the rich ones had used a plastic pool in their younger years.

"Well they're about this big and round and to use it you have to pump it full of air." Said haruhi she ever displayed with her hands.

"You dunce." Said hikaru

"That's an inflateable boat." Said karou

"There is no way something that small can be used to be a pool," said hikaru

"Yeah!" Said karou

Haruhi looked at the two morons thinking if they where insulting her or something. Then again by the way they act doubting their own parents even payed any attention to their own children only thinking about money.

"Guys it's a small pool haven't you ever seen one as little kids playing in one." Said haruhi

Tamaki rushed over in a cloud of smoke and dragged the two off from haruhi to lecture them on about not insulting commoners . but then again it was something they where all learning since they met haruhi

"You dumbasses If haruhi thinks that is a pool. Than it's a pool she cant help shes and ignorant commoner." Lectured tamaki

"So you want us to lie to her?" Asked hikaru and karou

 _"I can't help but think I should be offended by that comment."_ Thought haruhi

Usagi made her way over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder she should of thought they wouldn't even know what a plastic pool was even though she never used on in her life since her step father had to have everything fancy.

"I'm gonna go and take a dip again." said usagi

"Never mind that." Said hikaru

"Haru! You wanna go swimming with me in the current pool?" Asked hunny

"I don't think im going to swim today hold on you don't need that float do you?" Asked haruhi

Hunny shook his head and smiled brightly up at haruhi. He only had them on because they look cure and made him look even more cute. While haruhi wondered why in the world he had them on.

"Just looks more cute this way!" Chirped hunny

Hunny skipped off chanting prancing, prancing. While haruhi watched the hyper kid skip away with out a care in the world. She let out a sigh and wonder if she should sit down and relax for a bit.

"Yeah I guess those bunnies are kinda cute." Said haruhi

"He so innocent." Said hikaru and karou

"No way! You've got all wrong!" Said renge

The ground started to rumble as usagi got out of the pull and his behind kyoya lounging chair. He sighed he felt for her and their was nothing he could do to rid of the annoying girl since he had tried his father didn't want him new client to be taken away.

"Is that renge?" Asked haruhi

Renge lifted out of the ground only wearing a black bikini with an air brushed tattoo on her stomach and holding a purple parasol looking around for her usagi if she was there to play with her. But she pouted when she didn't see the one who she loved.

"How did you do that? Its like that thing fallows us?" Asked haruhi

Tamaki made his wave over to her as if he was deeply annoyed that his usako crazy stalker had to fallow them. Then again he was starting to act like the man in his dream here and there. Well there gos their fun and peace and quiet they thought it would be tamaki to be the one to screw it up for them. And usagi wont come out of her hiding spot until she was gone.

"That outfits pretty impressive." Said hikaru

"But whats with that tattoo on your stomach?" Asked karou

"Don't you see im cosplaying!" Chirped renge

"Yeah as who?" Asked hikaru

Kyoya put his hand around usagi wrist and rubbed his thumb over her wrist to give her some form of comfort he felt her shacking from her being cold when he saw renge not looking he handed her a blanket he was shocked at all the marking on her body that what he read in her medical file it was disturbing enough when he saw pictures and the hospitals payed off by the man.

"Lala!" Sang renge

"Lala? You mean from the manga magazine?" Asked karou

"Her petite and slender frame! Her bright blue eyes that light up young men faces. Her singing voice! La! I am lala hishiagi!" Sang renge

"I had no idea who you were supposed to be." Said tamaki

Usagi cringed from the terrible singing the bitch was doing. She was kinda glad for the comfort that kyoya gave her since she was about to freak out from this crazy bitch. And she dry humped her and for the love of the moon she walked in and she was stripping on a stripper pole.

"Hey boss are you sure its ok for renge to be dressed that way?" Asked hikaru

"Like that?" Asked karou

"Yeah its okay it think." Said tamaki

"And why is that?" Asked hiakru and karou

"Because its cosplay," said tamaki

"Now listen up! Obviously you need help understanding haninozuka motives." Said renge

Everyone was not wondering what the hell she was rambling about. It seemed that she was lost in her own little world once again. and didn't think on what she was saying about hunny family.

"What are you taking about?" Asked tamaki

"Takashi!" Cried hunny

Hunny jumped out of the piil and rushed over to his cousin who was helping to sooth the frazeled usagi. He had his hand around her ankle and rubbled soothing circles around it so she was able to calm down.

"Think about what he said earlier!" Said renge

"Just cuter this way you know?" Asked hunny

"Hes not being a cute and innocent as you think!" Said renge

"I agree try putting I at the beginning of the sentence." Said kyoya

"Hmm." Said hikaru, karou, tamaki and haruhi

They where wondering if this bitch ever thought about what she says and does. And they still felt bad for poor usagi for what she had to suffer from this crazy woman. Why cant she just leave and let them be and let them have their fun.

"Just looks cuter this way! I'm cute!" Chirped hunny

"Well that's haninozuka for you in the last chapter he felt threatened by another Lolita boy so he taking steps to keep in his rank." Said renge

Usagi hated this bitch why cant the bitch just leave. Kyoya shushed her from her growling as he gripped her wrist in warning. When he felt her relax he knew it was safe to continued to sooth her with mori.

"I should give him more credit hes smarter than I thought." Said renge as she disappeared.

"Hey check this out guys!" Chirped hunny

Everyone was watching hunny swim like their was no tomorrow. And then turned back to the crazy chick like she was looking for usagi but it seemed that she was gone now and they where happy.

"Usako! You look so cute in you tube!" Chirped hunny

Hunny laughed after he handed usagi the bunny inner tube. She wondered why the hell she was going to do with this inner tube It wont fit around her waist she knew that for a fact the last time rini made her do it.

"Thank you hunny you to sweet." Said usagi

Usagi giggled lightly at the cute boy. Tamaki just watched her have fun with a smile on his face he never seen her with a real smile before and it was breath taking. He wanted to see more smiels like that then hikaru squirted tamaki with a water gun.

"Gah!" Gasped tamaki as the water hit him in the face.

"C'mon boss lets have a water gun fight," said karou

Tamaki didn't want to play no water fun fights. While the twins wanted him to as if they where going to get him to sway from his final thoughts. The twins plotted out how to get tamaki to play with them.

"It'll be me and karou against you if you get it in the face you lose." Said hikaru

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish water fun fight?" Asked tamaki

Hikaru had a smirk spread acrossed his face and thought of something that would get tamaki to do what they wanted. And they knew his weakness is their dear lovely usako and they where going to get him to fight with them.

"Hey usako my love I think its time we got married." Said hikaru

Hikaru went over to the moon queen and the most powerful scout alive and starte d to smirk he knew tamaki was going to kill him for doing this. While his twin made his way over to them and joined in on the fun,

"And we'll honeymoon in Russia in the palace in st Petersburg," said karou

Tamaki started to pump up his own water gun with all his anger that he had from hearing what those shady twins had just said and the images of them taking something that he wanted was not going over well with him.

"Like hell you are!" Growled tamaki

Tamaki started to shoot at hikaru and karou. Haruhi sipped at her drink as mori walked up and tried to get the water out of his ears. Haruhi looked over and saw hunny was sitting on usagi back as she swam with him,

"Wow usako you swim really fast!" Chirped hunny

"Damn right I am!" Chirped usagi

Haruhi smiled knowing her sister was having fun and she knew that she was going to open up a lot more since she hasn't since what her step father had done and the loss of mamoru and diamond but she knew they where around here somewhere.

"Taking a break huh? You wish for something to drink?" Asked haruhi

"Yeah thanks." Said mori

"I'm going to get you little pervert!" Yelled tamaki

Tamaki dodged hikaru and karou shots thinking he was impressing usagi by his impressive moves that he was pulling. It seemed the twins where doing the same thing. One was trying to impress haruhi and the other trying to impress usagi.

"Sideways leaping shot!" Said tamaki

Tamaki leaped sideways and tried to shoot at them, hikaru and karou help up shields to block the shots tamaki said slipping on a banana and ran into a totem pile. The totem pole suddenly usagi felt the ground start to shake both her and hunny saw the giant wave coming towards them.

 **"USAGI!"** Cried haruhi frantically

"Mitsukuni." Said mori

"Were going after usagi and hunny! That pool look like the quickest way! Charge!" Said tamaki

Tamaki ordered before he, haruhi, mori along with hikaru and karou ran towards the pool the way it took usagi and hunny. Haruhi was freaking out her sister was swept away and she was not able to use her powers unless she told them what they where.

"Wait I wouldn't go." Said kyoya

Before they noticed the alligators and ran back screaming like they stole something. Haruhi clung to mori and was carrying her. Whiel the twins felt like they where in Scooby doo by the way they where running but they didn't have weed so they couldn't be in Scooby do.

"There are alligators in there!" Cried hikaru and karou

"Lets try this way then!" Announced tamaki

Tamaki was pointed only to see more alligators the jerk could of warned them before they took off. Those things looked like they where hungry and looked at them as if they where their next meal by the way they where drooling.

"They're everywhere! And they look hungry!" Cried hikaru and karou

"What with all the alligators?" Asked haruhi breathlessly

"Beats me." Said tamaki out of breath.

Those alligators are part of the tropical animal exhibit though the cause of present situation seems to be the switch for the current pool I'll have to have a chat with our designers thank a lot guys I have gotten a lot of data for today. Said kyoya

"You what?" Said all of them

They all wanted to kill kyoya at this point in time or just feed him to the hungry alligators since he screwed them like this. While kyoya was trying to think about something and writing down something in a small book.

"This is the map of the tropical gardens this is our current location. We need to get here I have a feeling that's were usagi and hunny ended up. To get there we would have to walk though the jungle distance wise we're talking about 800 meters." Said kyoya

"Any idea of whats in there?" Asked haruhi

"Since they're still under construction so im afraid you don't know." Said kyoya

"Whatever in there could be more dangerous?" Asked hiakru

They dindt want to know what was more dangerous than the what they where looking at now. It was something that they feel horror to even thinki about. While kyoya looked pleased by all the information that they had all gathered.

"Than the alligators?" Asked hikaru

"Alright now this is a mission for survival. I know it will be tough but I know we can do it! Its out duty to save usako and hunny." Said tamaki

After tamaki speech they all started to go on the search for hunny and usagi not even sure where they would be at this point in time. While hoping they would be ok until they gottened there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They walked though the jungle in seach for hunny and usagi. They looked as they wet at the beauty of the place that kyoya family had bult. Hoping none of the guest would have to deal with what they had just seen.

"Wow this place is just like a jungle." Said tamaki

"You don't think all those animal calls?" Asked hikaru

"Could belong to something bigger do you?" Asked karou

"I don't know by I do know that my family strives for authenticity at any cost." Said kyoya

 _"Haruhi looked over at mori he looked worried about hunny like she was about her sister. Even though her sister is the strongest and powerfullest person in the universe but it still didn't stop her from worring about her. Mori is always so straight faced I can never tell what he thinking, he always so calm but im sure hes worried."_ Thought haruhi

They heard a loud crash and looked to see mori slipping on a banana and face planted the ground. Something they never seen normally with the stoic guy was not known to do. While they wondered what was going on,.

"Mori is acting." said hiakru

"As clumsy as ever you are boss!" Chirped karou

"Just as I thought he is worried." Said haruhi

"Rain". Said mori

They looked up and saw that it started to rain. The gang took shelter under a hut to stay dry until they see the rain stop. As mori looked out in the distance wondering where usagi would be he knew the two would be able to survive until they found them.

"So you and honey seem to be really close are you two like childhood friends?" Asked haruhi

"You mean you don't know?" Asked hikaru

"That they are cousins?" Said karou

"Your kidding their related?" Asked haruhi

"The morinozuka have been serving the haninozuka for generations." Said kyoya

Haruhi blinked its as if they where like she and her sister was. Don't matter how many times they have died in the past they always come and find each other along with their father. It was kinda silly of you think about it.

"However two generations ago the two became cousins by marriage and servant and master relationship was dissolved." Said hikaru

"But even so mori has always looked after hunny." Said karou

"It must really get his blood going the blood of a loyal servant runs through moris vains." Said tamaki

"That's such a touching story." Said hikaru and karou as they dabbed at their eyes

"I don't know if I call I be touched by that." Said haruhi

Haruhi looked over and saw moru staring into the jungle with something on his mind. She could understand how he was feeling. But his cousin was not the moon queen and the heir to the silver kingdom plus the strongest and most powerful being in the universe. Haruhi clutched her sisters brouch that held the silver crystal she had one but it was of the planet doom where their father family lives lucky their grand parents where alive still and knew of their past.

"Bananas?" Asked hikaru and karou

"What he going to say?" Asked tamaki

Mori placed his hand on haruhi head he saw her clutch that brouch to her it seemed that it was usagis and something that meant something to them as a family. He sensed something about it as if it called to his memories.

"Your right," said mori

"Don't tell me mori is after my spot as haruhi father." Cried tamaki

Tamaki cried over thinking that he was replaced by mori. Even though mori was only comforting haruhi since they had a understanding in the family department. While the twins looked at the moron who they call a friend.

"No one wants that spot dum dum." Said hikaru

"You except for you besides that's pretty twitsted if you think about it." Said karou

"Who are you calling twisted?" Asked tamaki

"Yeah its me," said kyoya

Kyoya was on the phone with someone wondering who in the world he was talking to while they where searching for two of their friends and cousin and sister. It seemed that it had to be important.

"Lets go." Said mori

"Mori wait! Usa and hunny went the other way." Said haruhi

"No they went this way." Said mori

Mori started to walk further as if he was fallowing what he had felt. Its like someone was trying to get him to lead him to his cousin and usagi. Haruhi only sighed as she rushed after him she wanted to come along as well. until she tripped over a tree root.

"Haruhi." Said mori

Mori went over to haruhi and helped her up as they started to walk again. she wondered why he don't talk much. Tis like he not much of a person to go out and talk to others with out even knowing them. Haruhi and mori were walking until mori had stopped.

"Mori is there something wrong?" Asked mori

They were surrounded by police looking like they where going to blow her and moris brains out by the way they where looking at the, haruhi only gulped she cant transform with out even letting them know what she was.

"Target confirmed the target by a suspicious looking man."

"You put the boy don't immediately! Or we will remove him forcabley!"

The police was pointing their guns at the trio. One of the policemen tried to grab haruhi but mori knocked him further into the forst. As he was trying to defend haruhi. What the hell did kyoya do call his police force in.

"Tamaki! Haruhi!get out of the way! Ordered hunny

 **"FUCK THE POLIC!"** Yelled usagi

Usagi and hunny came through swinging in on a vine as if they where tarzan, as they started to beat down the special police that belonged to kyoya family. Usagi jumped down and landed on two of the police mans head.

"Hey what are you two doing?"

"Ready usagi?" Asked hunny

"Always ready for a good old ass kicking!" Chirped usagi

Usagi sailor moon kicked a few of them along with some other moves she had learned over the time of fighting. After all the police was down and grounding in pain. She and hunny high fived each other from their little battle.

"Whaoh!" Said haruhi

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with it will be bad for ones health one of these days." Said usgai

"Yeah picking on our friends and love ones and family is a mega no no!" said hunny

Usagi was still standing on one of the special police. Once they figured out who she was it was like they bowed immidately. She only waved them off as if she didn't want none of that. While everyone gathered together and left to go back home.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Usagi and Hotaru along with hailos walked into the beach house that they where staying. Amara and micharu wouldn't let her go unless Hotaru or hailos to go along. one of the maid's showed her and Hotaru and hailos things to their room's so they can unpack and go meet the others.

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

,Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here" said Tamaki

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Hunny

"Yea" said Mori

Hailos rolled his eyes he been dating Hotaru and was courting her with the permission of her adopted mother, these people are stupid to a point never showed their seemed to be thinking the same thing. the three of them shook their heads. why cant they be happy with what and where they go.

"But why didn't we go to the Caribbean?" asked Hikaru

"Or even Fiji?" asked Kaoru

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" asked Kyoya

Usagi along with Hotaru and hailos looked at each other they knew they had a pass port for Haruhi and when they where ready they would tell her about the passport even though their father knew that they had passport's that Amara ordered.

"Ah" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"You know I can hear you right?" asked Haruhi

They all sat there for a while and talked to each other. until they where ready for bed. Usagi along with Hotaru and hailos walked around outside for a bit to go gaze up at the moon,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Usagi covered her eyes as she lay in the sun. Her long hair was in her normal royal style, while Hotaru and hailos was going sight seeing and go to the amusement park to have fun.. Since their customers came instead of wearing her two-piece, well Usagi wore a pair of trunks and short sleeve shirt.

"Usagi this is so much fun!"

One of her customers said as they sat down next to her. The girl's cheeks turned a little red from how Usagi looked he looked like fallen pale prince of a angel fell from heaven. Or a Greek God to their eyes.

"Here, I got you lemonade."

Usagi sat up taking the glass from her she took her hand and kissed it. As she gazed longingly at the gust. while the gril passed out from a bloody nose. Across the beach Tamaki was with his guest who was in line waiting to have some time with him. She still wondered if he was diamond reincarnation but he had the pulled but she would let him figure it out on his own.

"Tamaki this is so romantic sitting with you here is like a dream"

A girl said sitting next to Tamaki on a rock over looking the beach and the sparkling water. he tried to make a romantic scene for him and his guest. while Kyoya man down the line making sure no one buts in front of anyone or cuts in line

"It's no dream but if I could have it my way I would be in your dreams every night" said Tamaki smoothly

"Oh Tamaki"

"Hey take it easy Hikaru!" said Kaoru

Running after the beach ball he was playing volleyball with his brother and their own guest, some how they made the ball go some other direction and now the needed to catch it before it gets to far away.

"I'm sorry I'll get it! Hey slow down Kaoru!" called Hikaru

"It's not my fault the ball's rolling away!" called Kaoru

Hikaru eye twitched in annoyance at his brother. plus the trip was messed up since they had to invite the damned guest they where hoping to see Usagi and Haruhi in their swimming suits.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up next lady your turn" said Kyoya

Kyoya was still manned the line for the alone time with Tamaki so the girls dont pull a fast one on them. while Tamaki made sure all hs guest had the same amount of time and happy with his servces.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi sat under a parasol just like her sister. they just wanted to relax not to host no one while they where on a trip. she had a feeling that Kyoya was the one who did this little trip with their guest.

"Well I must agree with you to sister dear I swear shadow king over there made sure to pull this dick move." said usagi

Haruhi sighed she knew he sister was a tad bit annoyed and so was Hotaru and hailos. that's why the two of them went of their own to enjoy some of the trip they were on. She knew her sister wanted to go along with her adopted daughter and friend hell she did as well.

"Um Haruhi"

Haruhi turned around and saw her three main guest's acting all shy as if they wanted to ask her about something. Usagi only arched a brow wondering what they wanted with her sister now.

"Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"Oh no that's okay I like looking at the sea from a safe distance" said Haruhi

The girl's pouted they where hoping to see Haruhi all wet from the water. that cut their little fantasy out completely. Haruhi looked over to her sister with girl's eyeing her like she was the main piece of candy in a candy store.

"Then can we sit here and talk to you?"

Usagi mentally sighed she was hoping for some sort of peace and quite but with the screaming fan girls are not helping matters with her wanting her peace and quite. then again it seemed that kyoya was the one who invited them.

"Who would have thought he would have bought the ladies with us?" asked Kaoru

"You were bought on this all expenses paid trip to entertain our clients" said Kyoya

"Yea but now with the ladies here?" asked Hikaru

"Haruhi or Usagi can't change into their swimsuits." said Kaoru

Tamaki made his way over to the twin's and Haruhi and Usagi. he wondered what was going on it seemed that they where annoyed about something. so he thought it was something perverted.

"Don't worry I've got it all under control My little angels shouldn't be running around in a swim suit in front of two perverts" said Tamaki

* * *

 _Meanwhile Tamaki mind theater_

 _"And then when the sun has begun to set, Usagi and I will take a romantic stroll on the beach" said Tamaki_

 _"Oh what a pretty sunset. Oh Tamaki my love I would love to stay here and be with you forever" said Usagi smiling at him._

 _End of Tamaki mind theater_

* * *

"That's how it'll be the best day of my life!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was wiggling his seat while he remebered the daydream he had just had. while Usagi looked at him with a dark look knowing he was just day dreaming about her again.

"Is Tamaki having a seizure?"

The girl's wondered if Tamaki was ok since he was acting all odd to them. they never seen his act like this before so it was something that worried them to no end. the twin's glared at Tamaki as if he finally lost his mind.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much" said Hikaru

"He gets like this sometimes" said Kaoru

"I have a feeling he is thinking about me." said usagi flatly

"Hey Haru-Chan! Usagi! Wanna go shellfish Shunting?" asked Hunny

Usagi Just closed her eye's after say no to that. Hunny figured that she just wanted to relax. so that would leave Haruhi. he gave her the best puppy dog eye's that made anyone do what he wanted.

"I think you're trying to say shellfish Hunting but this doesn't seem like that kind of beach Honey-Senpai. You're not going to find really not going to find many- Whoa mother of god and all that is holy that is a lot of shell fish," said Haruhi

Looking at Hunny's bucket seeing it full of shellfish wondering where in the would he came up with all the shellfish. it seemed that someone dumped some on the beach for him other than that the beach was pretty clear. Mori looked beyond the rock and saw the Ootori family police were unloading buckets of shellfish.

"Oh Mori along with my family's private police force bought some shellfish over." said Kyoya

"Look there's so many!" chirped Hunny

Usagi made her way over and stood next to Kyoya and crossed her arms over her chest.. it seemed he was the one who ordered the shellfish that was rather kind of him to do for hunny. it seemed the didn't care how he was collecting long as it was he was having fun.

"Well it looks like they're having fun all is right with the world" said Tamaki

Usagi rolled her eye's at the moron. she wondered how in the bloody world he funtioned with out failing school even as diamond he was like this. but then again he was smart to a point and to a point he was also dumb as hell.

"She has to be afraid of something" said Tamaki

Then Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks thinking of a good game to play. and they knew Tamaki would play after they would give him enough reason to. plus Kyoya always had wonderful priizes when they make up some sort of game,

"This isn't going to end well" said usagi

Usagi went back over and sat back down not wanting to be involed in the stupid game of theirs. it semed that would drag her in sooner or later. Long as it not a freaking spider then she fine and dandy.

"Hey boss we just thought of a great game It's called the find out Haruhi's and bella's weakness game" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"But that game sounds terrible" said Tamaki

"Oh well" said Hikaru

"I guess you're right I mean Haruhi and Bella would only tell her weakness to someone close to her" said Kaoru

Usagi watched so did her sister she knew they had Tamaki by the ball's now so they where able to get him to go with their little game to find out their fears. what next Kyoya was going to make pirzes.

"What're the rules?!" asked Tamaki

"Now that's more like it" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow" said Hikaru

"The first one to find out her weakness wins" said Kaoru

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's winners" said Kyoya

Kyoya said holding up pictures of Haruhi from middle school and pictures of Usagi in rather pervered clothing that minako and all took turns in when they were bored. she wondered how in the world he had gotten those pictures.

"We wanna play too!" chirped Hunny

"I guess that means we're all competing" said Kyoya

"Where'd you get those ?!" asked Tamaki

Tamaki was trying to grab the photo's so he was able to gawked and drool at the photo of Usagi in a naughty nurse a Uniform. she looked so much different from the time these pictures where taken it was before mamoru left to go and get his degree in being doctor. And diamond left to get a law degree at a different school In the same state. That's when chaos killed them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru Turn_

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Usagi along with haruhi and their guest's walked into a deserted cave to see if their fear was a huanted cave. the twins where praying that they where going to win this one since they never gotten anything on Usagi or Haruhi. Tamaki did and he had Usagi picture framed for god sake's. knowing him he probably jack's off to it everday, well that is one thing that didn't change from his diamond side atleast it was t a hologram this time.

"This is the place this is the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa even the locals don't come here" said Hikaru

"They say the only time you can find this cave is at low tide They say many people have died down here from drowning and their souls haunt whoever's in this cave" said Kaoru

All the girl's where clutchng to usagiand Haruhi as if they where going to protect them. Usagi knew what they had planed it wasn't hard to figure out knowing that the whole idea they just came up with was stupid. Plus with the powers of Mars and Saturn it wasn't hard to tell it was no ghost in this cave.

"Look!" said Hikaru

A ghost came out from behid the rocks. the girls started to scream and run away in a poof with a dirt cloud right behind them. Usagi and Haruhi rolled their eye's and left. the twin's only shrugged it seemed that didn't work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Hunny turn,_

Haruhi and Usagi were walking on the sand while getting their feet wet as they walked along enjoying the little peace they had so far. until they saw Hunny standing on the back of a truck.

"Haru-Chan! Usagi! will you two come up here with me please?" asked Hunny

"Is it safe to drive a truck like this on the beach?" askec Haruhi

She and Usagi climed in the back of the truck they had a bet going that Hunny was afraid of the dak and was seeing if the two of them where affriad of the dark as well.

"Alright police people close the door!" chrped Honey

"Yes sir!"

The door closed down and left the three of them in darkness. A few moments later Hunny started freaking out Usagi figured it out that he was afraid of the dark it seemed that she was correct and won the bet.

"Ah I can't do this anymore!" cried Hunny

Usagi took Hunny into her arm's as he snuggled into her so he was able to calm down as she kicked the truck door to have someone to let them out it took a few good tries to get someone to help them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hour's later_

At sunset Hikaru and Kaoru sat watching Haruhi gather more shellfish. while Usagi laid out on a rock. she seemed to have a glow around he that made her look almost angelic.

"This game's harder than I thought it would be" said Hikaru

"What kind of heroine are they? they have to be afraid of something" said Kaoru

"So you moron's done with your stupid little game yet?" asked usagi

Usagi turned her head over to the twin's who where glaring at her little insult to their game, well it was fun to them. but it wasnt fun to her and her sister since it was about them finding what their fear was.

"It's not stupid and we're not finish until we win!" said Hikaru

Before all of the members of the Host Club besides Kyoya gasped. Usagi stood behind them with her arms crossed looking like a angel of death who was about to drag them to hell.

"Do you think you guys could get away with this? You should know better." lectured usagi

Usagi stood there tapping her foot on the sand. while the twin's looked up at her and was wondering what they did wrong they where just trying to have fun. and if Tamaki won he would have yet another photo to jack of to.

"I found some rat snakes Surely Haruhi and usagi will freak out when they see these" chriped Tamaki

Usagi rolled her eyes now it was snake's she went back to to go back and relax. she had this feeling that something was going to happened and her new freind's would have to make the choice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi watched her sister pick up shellfish and planning to make another meal from it. long as she was having fun she was happy. plus its been so long that she seen her sister like this. and then again she was happy that her evil crazy stalker wasn't here.

"Alright another side dish" said Haruhi

Haruhi picked up all the shellfish that would make a good meal for them all to have for tonight. Usagi only smiled at her sister and wondered where Hotaru and hailos was. maybe they was having her own fun at the amusement park and haven't came back when the guest was in their room's.

"Hey Usagi!"

One of her guests call to her to see if she would be able to come up with them. Usagi looked up and saw three of her guest's standing on a rock. she mentally groaned these girl's didn't know they could fall off and hurt themselve's other than that they would be targeted by pervert's.

"Girls wait for me!" called Usagi

Usagi made her way up the huge rock with her lunar power. she needed to go up and make sure her guest wont get harmed. It was her duty it was her kingdom to protect.

"You guys should not be here by yourselves, you could get hurt." warned Usagi

"Sorry Usagi."

All the girl's said together and sent her a bright smile. they only wanted to come up there so they could watch the sunset. she knew why they wanted her to come up here for.

"The breeze up here feels amazing"

"Hey there are chicks up there."

Usagi flinched from the voices she had just heard it seemed that she was acting to much like a human and not noticed the pervert's that came up to her and her guest. she made sure she sent some warning out to Hotaru and hailos if something happened.

"Hey you guy's want to hand out with a couple of local's."

The drunken person said, and the girl's all freaked but Usagi went in front of them and put her hand's on her hips. she can't transform so she would have to use her powers in this form even though she is sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity since the great freeze already happened,

"would rather eat sand. now get your drunken low life asses out of her before it starts to get serious." hissed Usagi

The male chuckled and advanced toward's her he wanted to break this girl's fight and one thing he enjoyed was breaking a female with fight. even though this female could kill them and turned them to moon ash or drop them in the void of space and time as well the midnight gates.

"I like a girl with spirit. we can go hang out somewhere alone if you want."

He went to touch her hair but then she punched him in the stomach. and grabbed his dick and twisted it like a old dish rag and threw him on his back making her point acrossed that it was bad for your health when you mess with her.

"Like I said, get out of here. if you don't you won't live long enough to see your next birthday" hissed Usagi

The guy then looked up at her angry that he was bested by a damned chick. and sadly that turned him on and he wasn't into that kind of shit. no one ever twisted his dick like a old dish rag it hurt like hell but a majoy turn on.

"You are going to pay for that bitch. I'm going to beat and fuck that fight out of you, I'm going to fill all holes in your body full of cum you filthy hitch!"

"Girls get out of here." ordered Usagi

The gril's looked at Usagi and Knew this was not a good thing to protest when she was ordering them. she wasn't even Usagi Right now she was neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos they just didn't know.. and that is someone who you don't want to bother during her work.

"But Uuuuusssaaaaagiiiiii."

"I said get the hell out of here. do as I say right now!" ordered Usagi

The girls nodded and ran to tell Tamaki to get some help even though Usagi was more than able to take care of these perverts by herself. but then three other guys came around her. She Called forth her staff she was going to give them a beat down. As she knocked all of them on their asses,

"You are going to pay for that little move bitch, a lot."

Usagi eyes widen as all the guys grabbed her she sent out her power to warn Hotaru and hailos , she swung her staff at one of them in the face, and was about to get away when one of them grabbed her and pushed her towards the edge of the cliff. not like it will kill her since she was indeed dead already. She was not used to fighting in this form.

"Weren't you jerks listening?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi throwing her bucket filled creature's onto one of the men's back's. Usagi mentally grounded why the hell does her sister was not ready to fight these pervert's off like she was now. plus she was still being trained.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" yelled Haruhi

She glared at them, an angry frown on her face, her sister had protected her and helped her and their father now it was time for her to do something for her sister. since here siter wasn't able to act the way she was supposed to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamaki_

Tamaki was still gathering snake's to see if Usagi and Haruhi was afraid of them. he wanted the picture's of his Usagi to put it in his collection of photo's he had of her already. he may look like a stalker with the huge one of her but he enjoyed looking at her angelic form.

"Those aren't rat snakes those are poisonous Habu snakes!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's took off they didn't feel right being around the snake's plus it grossed them out since Tamaki was handling this as if they where his own penis. then again that grossed them out even more.

"What do I do with them?!" asked Tamaki

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki looked up to ses some of the girl run as if there was something was going on or if there was something that needed to be dealt with or a emergency. he hoped it wasnt none of them but it seemed he was wrong.

"It's usagi he's in trouble!"

Tamaki felt like his world ended when he had just heard that. as he took off with as much speed he had in his human body. he needed to save his Usako and get her to safety. even though he didn't know that Bella wasn't human no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Usagi and Haruhi_

Usagi growled her sister was being foolish. she sent more of her powers out to Hotaru and hailos to make her come back to give her the warning. Haruhi was standing there thinking her glares was going to freak these people out.

"Haruhi Get out of here right now your being foolish!" ordered Usagi

"You little runt!"

Yet the man was not particularly please. Reaching out he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her into the air. to show her that he was not messing around. even though they where indeed with a person that could kill them with just her powers.

"Ugh!" grunted Haruhi

Haruhi dropped her bucket now realizing that she should of let her sister dealt with things, suddenly Usagi jumped on the person's back trying to stay and act normal as much as she could even though she wanted to set this bastard on fire with Mars fire. what she was doing made him drop Haruhi. The last thing Haruhi saw was her sister going over the edge.

" **USA!** " cried Haruhi

" **USAKO!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki ran past her and dove after Usagi who closed her eyes. Tamaki swam as his life depended on it as Usagi continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface. The other club members gathered around as Tamaki ran from the water setting Usagi down on the beach. as Hotaru and hailos transformed finally made it and jumped out of the car she pushed all the host club out of the way. that she did cpr as Usagi let out a of gasp air as she clung to her.

"Moon mama are you ok?" Cried Saturn

"Are you ok your highness?" Asked hailos

Usagi nodded and she looked around at all the host club knowing this was the time that was needed to tell her secret's. Tamaki was about to yell at her but Hailos shot him a look as if telling him to shut up.

Yes Little one I am well remember I have done worst,everyone I must tell you something's. so please sit down in a circle I will show you something ." said usagi

Everyone looked at her as if she was nut's. they where wondering if she bumped her head hard or something how in the world would they know what she want them to know by sitting in a circle.

"Do as my mother says." ordered Jane

Haruhi nodded to them since she already knew here sister's secret and was already. the host club was just going to try and see what this was all about. they all sat around but Usagi didn't do it yet.

"What I am about to show you try to keep a open mind. you will feel what I felt and what you see will feel what I felt in my memories." explained Usagi

Usagi closed her eyes as she transformed into sailor cosmos, everyone but haruhi and the other two was not fazed, she called forth the garnet rod as her life from the silver kingdom up till now showed to them. From when she came sailor moon up to all the battles she and her scouts won. As the final thing they saw was her breaking down because two she loved that was connected to get soul was not brought back. And they saw her and the other sailor scouts watch from her palace on the moon to watch earth from the great freeze and bring life back to the planet. She felt weak and tiered so she portaled back to the house,

"Where did she go?" asked Hunny

Hotaru and hailos detransform they had tears in their eyes. They knew it took alot from her when usagi showed her memores and she needed to rest from the mental energy from her pain and grief. They cannot tell tamaki who he was yet nor the reincarnation of Endymion it would mess with the time gates.

It takes my mama alot to show people what she went through. but you all have a choice now since you know our secrets. She needs rest from what she showed you, plus she thinks you will reject her." said Hotaru

Everyone blinked and knew what they wanted. they were told how Hotaru was adopted by Usagi, they never met someone or the real sailor moon, but they would never known how much it took in being her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Tamaki went to the room where Usagi was staying he wanted to see if she was ok. he wondered if his dreams of him being this diamond was connected to her since her memories showed the diamond person,

"Hello Tamaki." said usagi

Usagi snapped her book shut and looked at him . his eye's widened she was the queen of the earth and the moon. Along with the dark moon clan. No one ever thanked her in saving them for so long.

"I wanted to come and check on you since you opened up to us. and I'm glad you trusted us to even do that." said Tamaki

Usagi only smiled and nodded Tamaki didn't know what else to say she was just so beautiful her eye's where like the brightest shining moon. As he was her skin glow from the moon shining over her, that's why she chose this room,. he just wished to look into them all night long wishing her to be his.

"Well I guess I should go for the night." said Tamaki

Usagi suddenly screamed as a spider went across the floor it was ahuge big hairy one and you could see the eyes. it was bigger than any spider she came acrossed. she screamed louder Tamaki wondered what she was screaming about.

 **"EWWWWW IT'S A HUGE HAIRY SPIDER! KILL THE EVIL SPAWN OF SATAN! KILL IT!KILL IT!** " screamed Usagi

Tamaki looked over to see if the spider was big and hairy as she said. until his eye's laid on the spider and it was huge and hairy. he screamed like a little girl as both of them got on top of the bed. They were both in each other's arms crying a little.

"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Hikaru

"To leave the two of them alone?" asked Kaoru

"Yes she is with out prince tamaki." Said Kyoya

They all heard Usagi scream at something Halios sighed it seemed that she saw a spider again she was afraid of them as well so he didn't want to go in and see what his queen, friend was screaming about they knew what Haruhi fear was now and was going to be sleeping in Hotaru room.

"Hey boss we're coming in, "said Hikaru and Kaoru

They opened the door only to see Usagi and Tamaki were jumping on the bed. Tamaki hand's where clutching to Usagi fine perfect ass while they where screaming like little school girls.. Hailos growled even though he was the reincarnation of diamond he didn't remember so he should not be doing that,

"You get it! Your the guy!" cried Usagk

"No you get it! your the most powerful being in the universe!" cried Tamaki

Both of them were crying in each other's arms in terror. Tamaki was holding Usagi ass too maybe he didn't notice if he did it would mean he was going to be whacking it and thanking the kami's for that ugly spider so he could grab that fine ass.

"You nasty pervert" said Hikaru

Both of them froze, Tamaki realized what he was holding and put his hand to see though he wished his hands where still on that fine ass that Usagi , while he looked in horror over at the whole host club. while Mori killed the spider since Hotaru jumped on his back.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" asked Kaoru

"It's not like that, its not what you think!" cried Tamaki

Hailos dragged him out of the room for being a pervert and have a talk with him about ass grabbing. Hotaru was going was going to stay in here with haruhi so she would be not afraid of the thundering,

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later._

Everyone left the air port and went to the limo that was waiting them. while the twins and everyone else was still pissed off at Tamaki for what he had done two nights ago they knew that he knew where he had his hands.

"You better watch your back Usa," said Hikaru

"I would have never pegged the boss as an ass grabber." said Kaoru

"I told it's not like that!" said Tamaki

Usagi had the aura of someone who was about to kill the reincarnation of diamond. They all had to admit that Usagi out beat kyoya in the shadowy demon side when they are pissed off.

"Oh Tamaki dear, We are going to have a long talk and teach you not to touch things without the other's permission." hissed Usagi

"I wasn't doing anything freaky! I was trying to help you!" cried Tamaki

"Let's go" said Kyoya

Tamaki rushed after the car as if they where going to leave him there. while they stopped and he face planted the trunk. when he got up and gotten into the limo usagi kicked his ass and then moved next to here sister as they all went home.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

The next morining after their little trip they where back at school. while Usagi and Haruhi was looking at everyone seeing that there was something going and class's where canciled dont rhye beliive in sending e-mails.

"Well this morning has been interesting." said Usagi

Tamaki was an idiot but deep down was a genuine guy who took such good care of her. she just felt bad for him he looked like he was alone and no one other than the staff of the house was there for then again both past lives of prince diamond was like that until he encountered her,

"So all of the afternoon classes are canceled?" asked Haruhi

"You mean no one told you? Things are going to get a little hectic around here for the next two days. Ouran Academy is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. The drama, art, choir clubs are going to be meeting. It's a big event that the school hosts annually"

Usagi nodded now she understood why class's was canceiled and now they had to see other people from other schools. hell she didn't like the one school who asked for her it was a all female school Amara and micharu didn't even like the school.

"You don't say," said Haruhi

What you mean you've never had it before?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's looked at the two sister's as if they never knew what was going on. the whole school knew well unless they thought the whole school knew about the others schools coming.

"Don't you know it's the preferred drink of the host club?" asked Hikaru

"And as the host club manager you should drink it too." said Kaoru

"Oh um I think I know what instant coffee. Is that the coffee where the beans are already ground." said Renge

Renge rushed over to Her usagiand started to hang around her neck and nuzzled her face. Usagi mentally groaned at the annoyance of the craz stalker. why did she have to be the one to have the stalker.

"That's just ground coffee instant is something completely different. I do not think there are any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just add hot water and then drink it! You don't have to brew it it's kind of awesome" said Hikaru

"It's like coffee but not as robust," said Kaoru

"And yet it's strangely satisfying" said Hikaru

The twin's where trying to still figure out the difference of the instant coffee and the regular coffee you have to ground the bean's yourself. it was much better than the coffee they normally make.

"Now that you mention it we just ran out of instant coffee," said Kaoru

"Go get us some more Haruhi," said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's put their hands on Haruhi shoulders to get her to go to the store and get them more coffee. while Usagi watched them with amusement in her eyes. Haruhi sighed it seemed that she would not see what was going on.

"Why do I have to get it?" asked Haruhi

"Because you're the only commoner no one else knows where to get it," said Hikaru

"We've been serving to our guest and besides its part of your job," said Kaoru

"But the cultural exposition are going to start soon" said Haruhi

"Yea but it's not mandatory so you don't have to go" said Hikaru

Usagi snickered and asked her sister if she would want her to go with her. it seemed that she wanted to go alone so she could think and cool down from the twins annoying ways.

"So with that being said" said Kaoru

They carried to Haruhi to the door so they could get their coffee that they so wanted. while Haruhi was thinking of all the different ways to kill the twins in their sleep. while her sister was being molested by Renge since she was sitting in her lap.

"Be careful out there!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Usagi shook her head and was ready to push this crazy chick off her. but if she did that she would get in trouble for harming anouther student. life suck's sometime's with you have some crrazy stalker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

All the host club was watching what was going on in shock. at the tall woman who had Haruhi with her. while the other girl's only watched the leader of their little group. thats what they guess that the tall woman was the boss.

"If we fight we fight together, if we fail we fail together,"

The girl said before kneeling down before Haruhi as if she was deeply inlove with her. Haruhi was wondering what the hell was going on. and why was this lady trying to get fresh ith her for some reason.

"Even I were to die I would never ever leave you my love"

The girl took Haruhi hand and started kissing it. while Haruhi wanted the crazy girl to leave. she didn't want to have some crazy stalker like her sister has. it seemed that this girl also knew that she was a girl as well.

"Benibara I thought you'd never show up," said Hinako

"Where did you find this lovely young lady?" asked Chizuru

"I found her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy but I knew she was girl. She has such maidenly eyes," said Benibara

The one named Benibara started to rub Haruhi cheak with her thumb. while Haruhi was starting to freak out with this chick getting fresh with her like she was. while the other two girl's walked over to them.

Uh thanks I guess," said Haruhi

The two other girls started to feel Haruhi leg and arm's as if she was some sort of a object that they can molest at their own time and when ever you wanted. Tamaki was pointing with a shaky finger.

"Her skin is so soft," chirped Hinako

"Isn't she though I think she's a little diamond in the rough" chirped Chizuru

"What in Dante's seven hell's in going on here?" asked Usagi

Everyone looked in the back of the room, Usagi stood before everyone with pure white gown that was made for her and her alone. and a crown that nearly matched her neo queen serenity one on her head with her hair was still the same. her eye brow arched in wonderment.

"Oh my goodness what long beautiful long hair you have," said Chizuru

Chizuru said taking Usagi hair, as she ran her fingers through it. she had to admit it was so soft as the purest of silk. it seemed that her hair was natrually like the way it was.

"So it's so long and with that gorgeous deep blue eyes that matches the color of the moon itself." said Chizuru

"You have those beautiful blue eyes," said Hinako

Usagi arched a brow at these people. She now knew why Amara and micharu didn't like these people and that is saying something when gay people didn't like the school. Haruhi was kinda glad that it wasn't her.

"Oh dearie you are barking up the wrong tree. I ain't gay and never will be, I'm straight and only will date men." Said Usagi

"I love the fire in your eyes," said Benibara

Benibara went over and started cupping Usagi cheek, her cheeks went a little red from the sheer beauty that was standing before her. she was the goddess they needed in their proud school.

"Don't you touch my Usako!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki ran over to save His Usako from being molested by the new crazy chicks from another school. that was only for him to do and not no one else. he should be the one to be touching His usako that way.

"Leave them alone!" growled Benibara

Benibara tried punching Tamaki in which in Usagi terms that was a major no no on this bitchs faught. no one ever attacks the people she cared about. but then Usagi caught her fist afterwards and shot her the glare that all of th dark kingdom known all to well..

"If you intend on seeing the light of day again, you will not touch my friends. or hurt them in any way shape or form. because it shall be bad for ones health when they harm people i care about" hissed Usagi

All three of the girls including Benie all blushed at this girl's command. Benie was nearly swept away with the inner strength of this maiden. and loads of fire and strong. this was someong who needed to be at their school not this dump.

"Your wish is my command maiden," said Benibara

"She hit me! She's so violent!" said Tamaki

Tamaki scooted back to the other host clutching his face where Benibara punched him. while Usagi rolled her eyes and went over to the changing room and went back into her uniform.

"Get a hold of yourself!" said Hunny

"Guess the rumors we heard are true you are all just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you" said Benibara

Those uniforms I assume you're from Lobelia girls' academy" said Kyoya

They took off their uniforms to reveal their dress outfits Usagi sat down and seen what was going on now. it seemed they had some sort of show outfits on. she might as well watch and see how this was going to turn out. Usagi started to record this little show with her iPhone since her scouts would love this. Along with her friends who were also her allies.

"Lobelia!"said Benibara

Lobelia!" Chizuru sang a little higher.

"Lobelia!" Hinako sang the highest.

"St. Lobelia 2nd year Benio Amakusa" Benibara said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"2nd year student Chizuru Maihara" Chizuru said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"1st year student Hinako Tsuwabuki" Hinako said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

Usagi was wondering what the bloody hell they where smoking it seemed whatever it was it was some good shit. they suck at what they where doing and they suck with the thoughts that they imply to other's. But she knelt old cause a lot of amusement to all she knew they all get kick out of all this,

"We are members of the Lobelia St. Academy white lily league otherwise known as" said Benibara

"The Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

Everyone looked at them now it seemed that these chicks where trying to impress them. and sadly it was not working they jjust wanted to call the nutward to have these people hualed off to go and put in the padded room.

The…Zuka…Club?" said Tamaki

Tamaki passed out as Hikaru and Kaoru laughed so hard they where on their hands and knee's. while Bella wanted to know if these chick's know that they where not making no point to none of them. and they where making themselves look like major assholes.

"What a stupid name! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" said Hikaru as he laughed hysterically.

"The Zuka Club that's priceless! And those get ups are under their uniforms" said Kaoru

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" They heard Renge said

Renge rose out of the floor wearing a purple kimono and drink instant coffee. while usagi rushed around the corner hiding from her stalker. Usagi sent the Video to everyone to they could have a laugh at it. Mori was the only one who noticed her gone and understood why.

"I may not know much about instant coffee but I simply just love girls' schools," said Renge

Renge was taking a sip of her coffer and gagging from the taste. she wipped at her mouth like a proper lady would and placed her coffee up back down and was about to finish what she was going to say.

"St. Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's paradise there, The Zuka club are a group of young maidens who believe that women are superior in every way. The club prides itself in its 30-year history. It is a society of maidens, by maidens for maidens! Zuka club activities include maiden tea parties, maiden debate forum, and of course musical review by the club's top members!" explained Renge

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge," said Kyoya

Kyoya took off the breast plate from the cosplay they where going to do. while he wondered how his former stalker knew all about this other school. while Usagi was still hidden behind the wall untilt he stalker left.

"I've just always adored St. Lobelia I just couldn't go there what I would do without my boys," said Renge

Renge went back into the floor. Haruhi went to go and tell her sister that her delightful stalker was gone now they needed to go and get rid of these chick's not. they where freaking them out and annoying. She notice that she as filming this again after the annoying stalker left,

"A maiden's beauty it moves it is pure enough not to get in to power" said Chizuru

"As a girl we have had enough of your oppression for woman kind," said Hinako

"And our pride comes in with meaningful relationship of equality because we're the same sex and that include a romantic relationship" said Benibara

"Yea you tell em Benio" said Chizuru

Usagi shook her head knowing now these chicks needed to get a life or something it seemed that they where not all up stairs it seemed when it came down to the views on life. or their parents didn't teach them but them again they will be giving others amusement in their actions, even kyoya had a flash in his glasses to show he was pleased at what she was doing.

"You're awesome Benibara!" said Hinako

"Whatever we're so over it" said Kaoru

"Why don't ladies just scram," said Hikaru

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love," said Hinako

The twin's where sitting on the couch one was playing his game. and the other was looking at all the coffee that Haruhi gotten them from the store. while she was making coffee.

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love," said Hinako

"What the hell is she talking about?" asked Hikaru

"You should feel sorry for them Hinagku they're host club charms don't work on us for now they're all flustered" said Chizuru

Chizuru ripped the mustache off Benibara face. as Benibara looked up looking smug thinking that they where making their point acrossed who was a better school and the way they thought was the correct way.

"True I must say I'm glad we got to perform here we got to sneak a peek at the infamous Ouran Host Club" said Benibara

"Hey guys are we really infamous?" asked Hunny

Mori covered his mouth from the bored yawn he let out.. these crazy chicks where draining the life out of the room and the energy that they had. along with their fun they normally have.

"Yea" said Mori

"And to think they're dragging these young maiden's down with them" said Benibara

"Huh?" said Haruhi confused.

"The host club president may be a pretty little halter but he shouldn't be using his looks to create fake romances!" said Benibara

Usagi shook her head at the way that these people where putting down others becuase they where half and half. nothing wrong with that its the way they were born and nothing they could do about it.

"Tempting to fool the heart of a poor young maiden's is demeaning! You're so called club activities are nothing more than your stupid macho testosterone! I swear to you, you all will go down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!" lectured Benibara

All three of them where in Nazi uniforms doing to sign and everything. Usagi now knew they where crazy Nazi's. oh how this she get so luck to have freaking Nazi's as a bloody stalker. She filmed this and was going to send it.

"All hail Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

"I see I understand you concern but do you think we could finish this later?" asked Kyoya

"Are you saying you're not going to face us?" asked Benibara

Binibara crossed her arm's knowing that these people where trying to get out of what she wanted to do. Bella only watched between the Nazi's and her freinds. she would go for her freinds other thant he nut job Nazi's.

"Not at all it's just that our king is still bed ridden from the cultural shock," said Kyoya

Usagi sighed as Tamaki was suggled his head into her lap. while Kyoya sent her a I'm sorry look he knew this day was getting to her. and with Renge and these chicks that topped everything thaat was going on.

"You see Tama is having his nappy time right now," said Hunny

"Then wake him up!" said Benibara

"Excuse me I made some coffee would you ladies like some?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi came over to the three and offered them some coffee. while they blinked at the coffee they where given they never seen this type of coffee before and the scent of it was different as well.

"Yes aren't you the sweetest thing?" asked Benibara

"You're a real pearl among swine," chirped Chizuru

"You know coffee made by a maiden always taste better," said Benibara

Usagi lifted her eyes up from her book she was reading and arched a brow making a big deal over coffee now. but Haruhi told them it was instant as they started to drank what was given to them.

"How about and the other maidens have little tea party?" asked Chizuru

That made Tamaki wake up and snap out of his shock. as he was making his way over to the Nazi chicks and was going to give them a ear full about what the where thinking and how they think.

"You girls have it all wrong! There's nothing to gain from a relationship with two women!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki ran and wasn't paying attention and sliped on a banana and dipping his finger in the hot coffee. he screamed in pain as Usagi went over to him and bandaged his finger and kissed it to make it feel better as a dim silver light healed it.

"This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere," said Benibara

Benibara snatched Haruhi up as if she was going to drag her out of the room. but it was more or less her trying to get fresh with her again. it seemed that her and her sister was the Nazi stalkers favorites.

"Now that we know what's going on we can't allow these maidens to stay here!" said Benibara

Chizuru pulled Usagi off the sofa close to her. Usagi eye twitched in annoyance that this nazi crazy cow was trying to get fresh with her. this was starting to get old and annoying as hell. she was gong to pull a rei but that mught now be a good idea.

"We will handle their paperwork and have them transferred at once! And we will welcome them into the Zuka club!." said Benibara

"Now hold on Benibara," said Usagi

Usagi shoved the girl nuzzling her chest off her. and shot her a dark glare she hated when the bloody stalkers get all fresh with you. now it was time for her to knock some sense into these Nazi's.

"I can't go to your school" said usagi

Benibara and the other two gasped they needed her. she was what their club was lacking why in the world the host club gets to keep this rare gem of a woman. thats not fair at all and they should be the ones to have her in their school.

"But why not maiden. You would be perfect for the Zuka club," said Benibara

"I'm sorry but I can't go. plus i'm not gay and rather be in a school like this. Plus I can't be in a school with out no guys it's just g

Creepy", said Usagi

"And why not?" Hinako questioned again.

Usagi rolled her eyes not as if they didn't know who she was. hell Amara would through a fit if that happened,. the three of them looked at her so she would tell them why she would not go to their proud school.

"My guardians would not want it. plus they don't like your school." said usagi

"Please won't you think about it?" asked Benie

Benie could see usagi as perfect form of a maiden power, strong, beautiful, fiery and spirited. something that they where lacking for a long time. it seemd that they need to find some way to convice her to come to their proud school.

"You must be ours!" said Benibara

Usagi then walked up to Benie who was now down on her knee's and put her hand on the girl's chin. Benie gasped a little and her face's started to grow red to have this beauty near her like this.

"I will think about it my dear," purred Usagi

Usagi stood back up she was the only one who knew she just lied to the annoying bitch she was just using her host skills,. while Haruhi was going to say a few things that needed to be corrected that they had just said.

"Now hold on I think there's a misunderstanding. First off you called Tamaki a halfer" said Haruhi

"He is a halfer! he's half French and half Japanese!" chirped Hunny

"Well I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club because they don't have the same history as you." said Haruhi

Usagi only snickered it seemed that this club hasn't been around that long. while the other club had been around longer. if she remembered correctly that her mother was appart of it when she was in school.

"We barely have any history we started two years ago." said Hikaru

"Yea the boss created when he started high school." said Kaoru

"Be that as it may saying that club activities are only to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like the host club are charging their guest or anything." said Haruhi

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge we do have a point system based on the selling of items on the club's website, Check this out Haruhi your used mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen." said Kyoya

Haruhi flinched now she knew where her pencil went now. these little assholes seemed to have taken her pencil she liked she even gotten comfortable with it as well. it takes so long for her to get used to a new penicil or pen.

"What? But I thought I lost that pencil! Why didn't you tell me about this Kyoya! I had no idea you were collecting money." growled Haruhi

"You thought we were all just working here as volunteers? Well it's not much organizing events," said Kyoya

Usagi shook her head her sister had every right to be mad at them right now. hell she would be to if someone stole something off her even if it was lame pencil or something like that.

"You can't go taking stuff without asking first that's stealing!" Haruhi said yelling at Kyoya.

"It wasn't stealing you dropped that pencil" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"I'm sorry Haruhi it's not like we were hiding it from you! Here you can use mine it has a super cute teddy bear on it!" said Tamaki

Usagi and Haruhi would be caught dead with something like that. it seemed he loved a teddy bear. don't he know that would make him look super gay to be writing with a penicl like that.

"I don't want your pencil Senpai," said Haruhi

"Then how about this? I'll share with you the secrets of my success and my fondest memories!" said Tamaki

Haurhi rolled her eyes not even caring what the hell he was rambling about. it was just stupid. she just wanted to leave and get away from them and drag her sister with her. they pissed her off to no end's.

"Oh you poor dear I can't believe they've been deceiving you like this." said Chizuru

"Hey why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" asked Hinako

"Now hold on Hinagku this young lady has had a long day we'll give you some time to think we'll be back tomorrow" said Benibara

the Zuka club twirled their way out of the club room and left to go and plan for their show for tomorrow. while the host club didn't know what to do with the anger haruhi was throwing off at them.

"I think I better be going I have some thinking to do." said Haruhi

Haruhi walked out with her sister behind where annoyed with the host club for what they had done stealing something that wasn't their's. It pissed haruhi off so much she wanted to punch them all.

"Why did you tell her the truth? You just added fuel to the fire!" said Tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to them and cried as if they could care less at his show of emotions. not as if they where going to leave it seemed that Amara and micharu don't like Lobelia and its bad when two gays chicks would hate that school. So it gave him a peace of mind that they won't leave,

"The facts the facts" said Kyoua

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold Haru-Chan's pencil?" asked Hunny

"Yea for all we know it could have been a keep sake from her mother." said Kaoru

"Nah it was just a freebee at an electronic store" said Hikaru

Eveyone huddled together to plan something to keep them there with them. they would be lost with out Usagi and Haruhi. they where their light and the host club would be lame with out them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Haruhi and Usagi was walking toward the third music room when she saw the Zuka club waiting for them. they must been their for their answer. it was going to be a no so they better give up. even though they had a laugh about it last night.

"Hello young maiden's" said Benibara

"We're ready to set those Ouran Host Club idiot straight once and for all!" said Chizuru

"Set what straight?" asked Haruhi

Usagi sighed it seemed that they where still after them and wanted to show the host club that they where beter then them. but they where not the host club don't act like they where gay. well the twins more or less do a brotherly love thing but it not gay.

"That you and your sister should come with us and you should go to school with your own kind," said Benibara

They opened the door and the room was dark with a big pile in the middle of the room. Usagi and Haruhi wondered what the hell was going on. if their having a orgy in there they where going to go somewhere else and wipe it from their mind. Usagi took her phone out knowing something funny was about to happened and filmed it,

"Ouran!" Hikaru sang.

"Ouran!" Kaoru sang.

"Ouran" Mori sang.

"Ouran" Kyoya sang.

"Ouran!" Hunny said.

Usagi snickered mentally at what the hell was going on now. where they trying to make a joke out of the Zuka club. if that what it was then it was funny as hell. and have to tell them they did well with this one. The room lit up and Tamaki stood up with his face full of makeup.

"Ouran!" Tamaki sang with a roll of his tongue.

"Host Club! Welcomes you!" They all said

The boys were all dressed in dressed except for Mori. now Haruhi wondered if they wher batting for the other team since they where dressed as women. but she had to admit it was kinda was happy to get this on video the others old love this one,

"Oh Haruhi and bella welcome back" said Tamaki

He walked up in his pink ballroom dress. while Usagi and Haruhi was trying to hold their own laughter in this was just to priceless wishing to have a camara to film this but they didn't.

"Look Haru-Chan! Usagi! I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" chirped Hunny

Hunny was swirling around in his dark pink ballroom dress. Usagi had to admit he would made a adorable girl in that dress. then again these where straight guys in drag it was kinda to funny.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" asked Benibara

Why no that's not it at all everything's going according to plan our strategy is going to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebee campaign!My dears you all have lived very sheltered lives are Lobelia so you don't know that commoners are weak they have a weakness for free things. Haruhi you may have been distracted by the Zuka club but join us and you will have more sisters! This way you can have more feminine boding than usual and while staying on the host club! Isn't that a great plan? Aren't I pretty?" said Tamaki

The twin's popped over to them as the where going to play their little game that they where normal known to play with others. while Usagi and Haruhi kept their snickers was still filming this,

"We're the Hitachiin sisters who one of us is prettier?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"I'm just teasing you," Hikaru said which made Kaoru laughed

"Look, look Haru-Chan! Usagi! You two can call me big sis if you want" chirped Hunny

"Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of you!" growled Benibara

Then Haruhi and Bella started laughing hysterically. they where clutching their sides from the amount of laughter they where having. Usagi didn't need air but this was hurting her ribs. Usagi put her phone away after she sent it and bursts out laughing,

"Oh man this is too much! I don't even get what you're trying to do!" said Haruhi

Usagi and Haruhi crumbling to their knees in laughter. they where laughing so much it would make Usagi die with laughter . this was pricess. hell minako would of loved this if he was here.

"I knew you guys were a bunch of goofballs but this is ridiculous! You all look like a bunch of preening peacocks! Laughed Usagi

The host club looked at the two sisters and if they where going to stay. they where praying that they would. they didn't want to loose the two of them they where their friends the closest ones they have ever had.

"Are we really that funny?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said

Which made Haruhi and usagi laugh even just wished they have a camara on them so they would be able to film this. they would love to watch it over and over again.

"C'mon call me big sister! Do it! Just say it! Big sister!" They said

They chased Haruhi around the room. while the two backed away as they where being chaced while laughing their asses off at the whole thing. this was the best day of their lives.

"What were you think what's gotten into you guys?" asked Usagi

"We did this because we didn't want to go away,"said Hikaru

"Well maiden have you made a choice?" asked Benibara

Usagi only shook her head to tell them no that they would never be going to that school. the Zuka club looked sad that they where not going to get the two sisters. maybe they could get them next time.

"Wait a minute if you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" asked Tamaki

"Well how would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking? I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" said Haruhi

"I'm sorry but I was nice enough to offer my teddy bear pencil and you didn't want it!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was waving that creepy pencil again. Usagi snatched it and snapped it in half now there was no more creepy pencil. while Haruhi Sighed and thought that she needed to do it.

"Uh Benio" said Chizuru

"It's alright do not worry maidens some day we will come and rescue from this place!

This is not over!" said Benibara

They where running out and Usagi snapped her fingers as Mercury ice so they would trip. the Zuka club faceplanted and then gotten back up then they where gone. Usagi then turned around and walked away with a wicked smile on her face. they host club patted her on the back for pulling that dick move on them. as they all got dressed and went home.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki woke from a bad dream and bolted up in his bed. sweating from the bad dream that Haruhi was living in a dump of a place and was starving herself to have food for when they come and see her.

 **"NO HARUHI! IT'S JUST REGULAR TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki let out a happy sigh finally realizing that it was Just only a dream. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. not even realized it was a weekend and that he was half in his pajama pants and school uniform.

Morning Master Tamaki anything we can do for you?" asked Shima

"I need to get going. Please bring the car around front" ordered Tamaki

The driver bowed and went to go and start the car to drive his master around as well as his freinds. while Shima watcched the boy who she raised since he was a baby.

"I beg your pardon Master Tamaki but what would you like for breakfast?" asked Shima

"I already told you I have to get going! I don't want any breakfast!" growled Tamaki

Then his eyes widen in shock at the mere thought of Haruhi living in a shit hole like in his dreams. he would thought that His Usako would have gotten them a place to live with all her money.

"Wait Master Tamaki! I cannot let you leave the house like that! You're still wearing your pajama bottoms and house slippers!" said Shima

" **AHH!"** sceamed Tamaki

Tamaki looked down and rushed back up the stairs and changed into something else. mainly his school uniform. since he was not told that it was a weekend just yet. while shima watched him come back down with his uniform on.

Oh he's not the brightest young man," muttered Shima

"Thank you Shima." said Tamaki

"Master Tamaki I suggest you spend less time screaming and more time looking at a calendar. Today is Saturday, Which means no school today." said Shima

Tamaki stopped in mid step and stilled for a while then he went back over to the old house keeper. and got all up in her face as if he was going to tell her off for not letting him know it was a damned weekend.

"Oh really then why didn't you make me aware of that earlier?" asked Tamaki

"As your maid, it's my duty to help you all but I want you to become fine a young gentleman,So you must be able to recognize your mistakes. Since you finally have some free time on your hands why don't we work on your manners?" said Shima

Shima started dragging Tamaki away to teach him a lession for his rudness an forgetting what day it was. it seemed that he was in a hurry not until she finished with the little punk.

"Wait! Wait! I need to make a call! Someone bring me a phone!" cried Tamaki

The maid gave him a phone as he dialed Kyoya's number so he could gather the troops and go and hunt down where Haruhi lived to see if his dream was real or fake he just had to know.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Usagi was in bed she had a long night of battling yuma's. They didn't want to die plus she was recovering from the wounds from the battle, she was in the manor that will come the crystal palace when the time came and she only slept in a short tank top and short shorts for bed.

"Usako" screamed Tamaki

Kyoya looked around the house he had to admit he liked it. It looked like palace it somewhat looked like it was made from crystal in here, as well where the house was built she had wonderful taste in where she chose to live. while Tamaki bursted into the house with out even knocking.

"Hello young master, may I help you with anything?"

"Yes, we are here to get Usagi. Is she here?" asked Kyoya

Kyoya noticed this person look at each other. it seemed they were from the moon but the crest on their foreheads maids or something and staff from her palace. and he looked at them as if they voilated their mistresses home. Tamaki was paceing back and forth wanting to know the truth.

"yes Kaneko is sleeping from a long night of battle and was wounded so I would hush up,." said Amara

Tamaki didn't wait to have permission from Amara and that is something you never do to the scout and princess of Uranus, he bolted up to the room that was known to be the bedroom would be at as he kicked in the doors,

 **"USAKO, HARUHI IS LIVING IN POVERTY! WE HAVE TO RESUCE HER!"** screamed Tamaki

Usagi covered her head and groanded wondering where and why he was here, and her sister was not living in no such thing of poverty, so he was being overly dramatic once again.

"No she is not you stupid overgrown moron. she lives in a condo house.." Grumbled usagi

Tamaki pulled her out of bed but she kicked him in the gut, so she gave up as Amara rushed into the room and helped her up knowing she was still sore, as she went to go and get ready. They was able to get her to take them to her sister home. Kyoya only smiled to tell her he was sorry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Haruhi was walking home from the supermarket with a satisfied look on her face. she did her shopping for the day with the black credit card that she and her father had replaced. it helped out loads.

"That was some sale there's never a better time to hit the supermarket then a Saturday morning. Now all I have to do is clean and then some laundry"thought Haruhi

Haruhi walked home from the store. Then she saw a fancy looking car pulled in front of her apartment complex. she wondered what the hell was going on. and why there was so many cars in front of her home.

"Here you are young Masters and mistress,"

The Suoh family driver said as the host club piled out of the car. Haruhi groans seemed they dragged her sister along with Amara and micharu along as well. these guy's never stop at nothing even though they where her friend's they could get on your last nerv. But they had a mega battle last night and knew her sister was wounded,

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" asked Kaoru

"Wow it's bigger than I thought" said Hikaru

"I know look at all the rooms!" chirped Hunny

"You are such idiots! This building is an comdo complex. not no house you morons" Growled Amara

"Get lost!" growled Haruhi

Haruhi eye was twitching in annoyance. Usagi along with Amara and micharu only shrugged their shoulder's telling her they ganged up on her to bring them here. Amara and micharu only came along, until a man came up to her with a group of men behind him.

"You are the most beautiful ladies I've ever seen" One man said.

"Thanks!" Said Amara, micharu and usagi

"How would you like to go on a date with my sons?"

"No she should date mine!"

"No mine!" One woman said.

The host club watched poor Usagi, Amara and micharu who was in their female glory ganged up with people who wanted them for their own kids. Usagi along with micharu and Amara had been around here before but thy just was alway's cloaked from view.

"Hey!" growled Kaoru

Kaoru rushed over to Usagi and the other two to save her from the people who wanted her to date their own sons. and a few their daughter's who where gay. Amara and micharu was already lovers and married, they knew usagi didn't swing that way so it was time for them to save her.

"She has no time to date anyone" growled Kaoru

Kaoru was dragging her away so they could falow the others to the condo door. so they wouldn't be left behind next time she does this she would put her cloak back on not to have that happen again..

"What's gotten into you?" asked Usagi

Usagi was still being dragged by the halfling as if he was jealous for some reason. that was noramlly Tamaki department to drag her out of something like this, even though she didn't really care she wanted to be pulled out of that.

"Look here's the deal you get a three second quick peak and then you all go home," grumbled Haruhi

"Look Haru-Chan I bought you a gift there's both chocolate and strawberry in here," chirped Hunny

Haruhi only sighed and decided that there was no getting rid of them now since they had to bring snakes along with them. well it was going to happen sooner or later for them to come and see her.

"Fine I guess I'll make some tea," said Haruhi

Haruhi opened the door to let them all llook inside. Tamaki looked around and sighed in relief he never been in a condo before but this was better than the dream he had. even though this place had more rooms in it for the people who lives in here.

"Phew! At least it's better than my dream" thought Tamaki

"Thanks for inviting us in!" chirped the twins and Hunny

They all piled in the sitting room on the comfey sofa's. something that minako and makoto did for their place.. she made sure everything was perfect and Haruhi and usagi father was happy about along with Haruhi of course.

"Why don't you make us this? Its black tea our father got us from Africa," said Hikaru

Hikaru handing her an orange tea bag. Haruhi read the back of it to see how it was made. she was normally used to the tea that came from makoto or rei who make their own in which is awesome,

"Um okay" said Haruhi

"It's best served as milk tea do you have milk?" asked Kaoru

"I think so when was the last time me or anyone else bought some milk?" asked Haruhi

"What the hell are you doing you idiots?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki smacked each twin in the head for their moron thoughts. while Amara wondered what the hell are they doing and their thoughts. it seemed that they still thinked their other princess and friend and former king was still poor and they where far from it.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"I know you're trying to embarrass her by ask for that African tea! Look she has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it!" said Tamaki

"She doesn't even have a tea pot!" cried Hikaru

"And she's too embarrassed to tell us that doesn't have one!" cried Kaoru

"You three are morons" muttered Amara

Micharu slapped her lover and wife in the head. Amara only shrug and shook her head at their stupid ways of acting in other peoples homes. even though it seemed that they needed to get their facts straight even Kyoya knew that she wasnt poor. hell they had a black credit card that had a lifetime of funds from the silver kingdom.

"It's okay Haruhi we don't need any tea you don't have to go through all that trouble," said Kaoru

"What're you talking about I've already finished." said Haruhi

"Oh well in that case," said Hikaru and Kaoru

Haruhi poured the tea while putting them in the China that was passed down from the silver kingdom. So it means that they are going to be drinking out of something special today,

"Oh well in that case," said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Phew! That was a close one boss." said Hikaru

"We have been rescued by commoners wisdom." said Tamaki

"What do you mean sir?" asked Kaoru

Usagi only sighed it seemed that Tamaki was making a game out of this as well. they can be annoying but they can be funny to watch. Kyoya patted her shoulder as he made his way over to the large book shelf it was from the palace on the moon he had been offered to take books when he wanted to he had a key that will transport him there.

"Nothing that's true in our world is true here. We must be careful anything we say might break Haruhi's heart! And in this fight this first one to embarrass Haruhi loses." said Tamaki

"While your attics are amusing I don't see why you have to turn this into a competition," said Kyoya

Usagi and Haruhi gave him permission to take any book he saw he liked. It seem Amara was about to drag tamaki and beat him down, but he needed to return it after he is done with them and pick up more books that he wasnted to barrow. he was in book heaven.

"I wish we could tell her how cute she is but we might offend her!" said Tamaki

"The traps of the commoner world are horrifying!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Here you like strawberries right you can have mine." said Mori

Mori never liked strawberries so he gave them to haruhi, while micharu smiled kindly at what Mori had done, it was very kind of him to give his strawberries from his own cake to haruhi.

"That's nice of you Mori" chirped Haruhi

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Hikaru

"I should be sharing strawberries with her!" said Tamaki

"Why'd we let him trick us?" asked Kaoru

Usagi and Amara shook their heads as they sipped their tea. these people getting on their last nerv. even though they'd here freinds doesn't mean they don't get annoying time from time. Haruhi looked at her sister and Amara knowing Amara wanted to smack them in the head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone put their garbage from their cake's into the garbage can that they had next to them. while a few of them let out a burp or two and rubbed their full stomachs. Hunny head was layng on the arm of the sofa.

"Eating all those desserts went my appetite,"chirped Honey

"Yea it's about time for lunch," said Hikaru

"Well then what's for lunch?"asked Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hunny

The twins and Tamaki tilted their head to the side as if they where happy. while Haruhi glared at them as if they where getting annoying to her as well. even though Amara knew they where happy right now by the way they where acting.

"Will you all stop being so happy?" asked Haruhi

"Why don't we call something in? We did come unexpected why don't you order some

of your favorite sushi" said Kyoya

Haruhi wanted to stop him before he used any form of money on them. she could pay for their lunch since she had her black card on her. Micharu shook her head no they wouldn't listen anyway.

"I'd really like if you made us something for lunch Haru-Chan" chirped Hunny

"No Hunny !" said Hikaru

"Why would you ask her that?" asked Kaoru

"You're going to embarrass her!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was trying to get Hunny to stop making Haruhi to go out and get food for them. as if it would affend her in some way. Usagi only sighed it didnt mean your a commoner if you lived in a condo for kami sakes.

"I guess I can whip something up it might take a while" said Haruhi

"We can wait!" chirped Hunny

"Why didn't we ask her that?"asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"We get to taste Haruhi's cooking." cried Tamaki

Usagi giggled at the way they where acting. they had eaten her cooking before and they loved it. Haruhi had all the food she knew how to make. Something she and makoto always enjoyed doing together was cooking.

"But that means I would have to go to the supermarket again" said Haruhi

"We're coming too," said Hikaru

"We want to see a commoner's super market," said Kaoru

"Me too! Me too!"chirped Hunny

Haruhi shook her head it seemed they where acting as if they where going to some kind of fair or amusement park by the way they where acting. but she was happy they where happy so she delt with the way they and micharu left to go and meet them all outside,

This could be a great learning experience,"said Kyoya

"Yay! Commoners' supermarket, commoners' supermarket!" cheered Hikaru and Kaoru

The twins ran out of the condo with Hunny behind them. Kyoya walked his way out as well he wanted to see what was so different with the commoners supermarket, not as if he ever been in a supermarket before.

"Well so much for a day off" grumbled Haruhi

Haruhi sighed and fallowed them out. while Usagi looked around to see Tamaki praying to the area where her and Haruhi father set up a place to remember her mother and the bitch of a mother that her sister had.

"Hey Tamaki aren't you coming with us?" asked Usagi

Bella placed her hand on his shoulder she noticed now that her mothers photo was there it seemed that her father truly loved her mother. Then again he was married to haruhi mother at the time to realize what their past lives had and her mother married to bastard who was her step father,

"I am I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother along with haruhi mother before I left" said Tamaki

Usagi sighed she knew her mother but she was killed by her step father but Amara killed her step father before he could get to her, bad enough he killed him own son, tamaki seem the deep sadness in her eyes,

"Your mother is beautiful I bet she was smart too," said Tamaki

"She was was a smart and kind hearted person. when you made her mad she had fire inside of her. had her own doctors offive as well. She always put herself I. The way from my step father when she seen him attack me, but it killed her to see what I suffered. But she still here somewhat but only in spirit," said usagi

Tamaki looked into her blue eyes to see them shimmer with tears her eyes he felt bad for her then again he could relate he suffered a lot of things from his grandmother,

"Oh yea no doubt I bet she was great doctor too trust me Usako you can't fool these eyes," chirped Tamaki

Usagi only giggled at what he had said, she wished she could talk to her mother sometimes only when she is on the moon and I'm her dreams,. but then again she was the reincarnation of the former queen,

"Well everyone's waiting outside for us we should get going" said Tamaki

Tamaki stood up only to slip on a banana and fall on top of Usagi who was lost in her own thoughts. she snapped out of them when she felt him fall on top of her as she graoned she thought she opened one of the wounds but it seemed it wasn't,

"That hurt. Usako are you okay?" asked Tamaki alarmed

"Yea but can you get off of me you're kind of heavy Tamaki," said usagi

I'm home Haruhi! Why'd you leave to do open?"

A woman said as she entered with four other people behind her and saw Tamaki on top of Usagi. they all stood in shock at the sight before him. while Tamaki was pale at what he was seeing.

"Welcome home dad, along with you guys," said Usagi

Tamaki took a while to let it all sink in what she had just said, then he let out a scream of horror from the sight of the drag queen. even the other scouts and their other powerful allies was with him,

Dad? You got to be kidding me! This transvestite is Haruhi's and Usagi father and th reincarnation of King lotor!" thought Tamaki

"So how was work dad? Hey minako stop smirking will you," grumbled Usagi

They just stood there not saying a word they where just in to much shock. as if they where thinking Tamaki was trying to screw her or something. but he only fell on her but that won't get threw through these people and her father.

"Just stay calm and I can explain what happened!" thought Tamaki

Her and Haruhi dad walked over and threw Tamaki off Usagi. while Seiya took Usagi by the shoulder's and started to shake her as if he was worried that eh was trying to pull what Her step father had done to her

 **!OH WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU MY ODANGOS!** yelled seiya

 **"THAT LITTLE PERVERT TRIED TO MOLEST YOU DIDNT HE! ILL KILL YOU!"** yelled Makoto and rei

"I'm sorry I had to leave your sister alone. Their was a Yuma close by," said ami

"Wow he hit that wall hard" said said Usagi

Usagistarted to poke at Tamaki with the fire poker to see if the reincarnation of diamond to see if he was still alive while her father was rolling his shoulders as if he pulled something from throwing Tamaki like he had.

"Oh my left arm has been acting up lately it's like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast I could sure use a cup of hot tea right now"

"Hot tea! I will get it! Usako do you use firewood to burn it? Usako help me out your dad wants tea!" rambled Tamaki

Tamaki was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. while Makoto and minako stepped on Tamaki and looked down on him like they do in battle, oh how they enjoyed a good battle

 **"OH MY I FOUND A LITTLE PEST! NOW WILL YOU LITTLE PERVERTED ASS TELL ME WHY YOU WHERE ADDRESSING MY FRIEND AND PRINCESS IN SUCH A RUDE WAY!"** yelled Makoto

Usagi sighed as if they where taking this to far. while The rest and her father stood over the feaked out Tamaki who looked like he was about to piss himself from fear because their was a pissed sailor soldiers and ex dark kingdom workers,

"Hey boss what's taking you so long?" asked Hikaru

"Whoa that person we passed was Haruhi's and Usagi father," said Kaoru

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out!" said Tamaki

The twins looked over to see the other females are the ones with the drag queen they all passed down stairs while Haruhi was busy with talking to someone to even notice her father passed her.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's and Usagi dad and freinds. We're friends of Haruhi and Usagi the Hitachiin brothers" chirped Hikaru and Kaoru

The twins where walking on Tamaki not even caring that they where hurting them. it seemed that that the others in the room were pointing and laughing at what they where doing to the little pervert. Even though they know he was the reincarnation of diamond

"So you're a transvestite huh?" asked Hikaru

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever met" said Kaoru

"So you finally put the moves on Bella huh boss?" asked The twins

They knew what the others where but they never seen a drag queen before. but they had to admit the others where kinda cool since they where pointing and laughing at them since they where wlking on Tamaki.

"You'll have to excuse him he's a ladies' man," said Hikaru

"He's pheromone factory he's probably fooled around then you can count he can't even keep it in his pants," said Kaoru

"I'm not a ladies' man I care about Haruhi and Usagi ," said Tamaki

Tamaki got up and dropped to his knees as if he was able to get forgiveness for what they had just seen. even though these people where hard to get forgivenss from two of them was from the sailor scouts and ex dark kingdom workers and where able kill him with out him knowing it.

"It's the truth I care about Haruhi and Usako they are special to me!" said Tamaki

The scouts and the others looked over at Usagi wondering what the hell was wrong with this guy. And how could he be the reincarnation of diamond. But they could see it was him. it seemed he was damaged somewhere or something. Usagi only shrugged to tell them to go with the flow with him

"Usagi what is taking so long?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi peaked back into her house. their father eyes went all starry when he saw his youngest daughter and went over and smothered her in a huge mega bear hug. while Usagi giggle at their father who was so overly affectionante.

* * *

Meanwhile a little while later

Everyone was in the dinning room sat around the old table that was from the moon palace the even made the condo with a subs pace spell to fit as many people In.

"Oh I see you're the host club I've heard so much about. Well you are certainly a good looking bunch of young people. I'm not sure which one I like the best"

Haruhi and Usagi sighed knowing that their father was in a happy mood. and sadly Usagi was grossed out their father was freaking turned on by all of the host club its to creepy and gross.

"I'll tell you what why don't you all call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at," chirped Ranka

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?"asked Hunny

Hunny looked up with innocent eyes as if he didn't even know nothing about the whole transvestite thing. it was all new to them and something they where learning about quickly.

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni" chirped Ranka

"Wait a minute how did you know my name sir?" asked Hunny

Ranka nodded and smiled happily this was the best gift that his daughters had ever given to him. but then again he loved his daugthers to no ends. and he was happy to have his eldest back for good.

"You two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka in the 3rd year class, you two are 1st year in same class as Haruhi you're the Hitachiin twins though I'm not sure which on is which." chirped Ranka

"So Haruhi and Usagi has told you about us?" asked Hikaru

"Oh no Kyoya told me," chirped Ranka

"You really are a beautiful person Ranka," said Kyoya

Usagi nodded she knew that Kyoya was talking to their father so it didn't bother her none. but then again her sister was another issue all together. her mother temper was worst that her mother temeper. Haruhi mother abused her along with her step father.

"Say WHAT?" asked Everyone

"Kyoya!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya shoulder and shot him a glare as if he was hiding something from him. he could atleast tell him that he was talking to Usagi and Haruhi father. what else was he talking to the three kings as well since they where family to them.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his only daughter's it's only natural that we give him regular report but wouldn't that be your job?" said Kyoya

What Kyoya had just said made Tamaki fall back into place since he was growing mushrooms in the coat closet in the dinning room. The other scouts who just met tamaki the reincarnation of diamond and wonder if this guy was ever taught right from wrong.

"I'm so impressed has such a smart president but wait you're only the vice president I guess that president of yours is just a figure head" said Ranka

"You never told me about this dad How come you never told me you were getting calls from Kyoya !" growled Haruhi

All the scouts passed over $10 since Usagi won the bet since she said that Haruhi would blow up about this whole thing. and she did know her sister well enough since they where alike in so many ways.

"But you never tell me anything about school. your sister was the only one who told me Haruhi I had to find out how you were doing" said Ranka pouting.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back? C'mon tamaki will you stop growing mushroomosets?" growled Haruhi at Tamaki.

"It's just that you're cute even when you're angry!" said Ranka

Ranka hugged his eldest daughter and knocked her down to the floor and squeezed her to him.. as he nuzzled his face to her to show his love for her. it was ture he loved both of his kids.

"Is it just me or does her dad remind me of someone?" asked Hikaru

"Now we know why she's so good at handling the boss," said Kaoru

Wait Haruhi where are you going?" asked Ranka

"To the store I'll be back so you all stay here and behave yourselves Come on Usagi," said Haruhi

Usagi only shruged as she fallowed her sister out the door knowing that she needed someone to vent to. Some of the scouts went with two, and to help her cool off before she went crazy on the form what Kyoya did.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Ranka knew that they wanted to go alone with them but maybe this was a good thing for his eldest daughter to calm down her sister before she did something stupid. she did get her mother temper after all. Plus some of the scouts who went was able to as well.

"I know you all wish to go along but give Haruhi some time with her sister. I told you all about Haruhi not I was time for me to tell Usagi story." said Ranka

Everyone in the room stopped pouting. The others looked interesting they never knew the story until now.. so they wanted to know about her mother.

While I was married to haruhi mother I was with Usagi mother Serenity she was a beautiful woman. We remember our past lives as well. she accepted me with all my flaws. when she told me she was having a baby I was over joyed that she was giving me a child. but when Usagi was born while she was married to kanji he was a cruel bastard I know all he had done to Usagi and it's ghastly. . a month later Usagi was born she told me she was withchild i was happy. well the only gift she could of given me in the loveless life. when haruhi was born she abused Usagi and conspired with kanji and joined forces and made life worst for Usagi since she hated her and thought she was the scum of life. she always lies and said she fell but i knew better. then it gotten to a point she want me to send her away i only did it to keep her safe from her but that wish was short lived I never knew until last year on how bad Usagi was being treated and how he drugged her and molested her in all the worst ways I won't go into it. I can't think about it with out making me ill. but when haruhi turned ten her mother died from her drinking. and to be truthful i was happy to know that the hell she has brouht to my eldest daughter was over. she even tried to send a child molester after her. but i learned that serenity was murdered from kanji after he killed his son. Amara found Usagi near death and I'm sure kyoya saw the medical report, kinji was killed by Amara her duty as a fraind and loyalty to get princess was over to kill the man who caused her harm." said Ranka

everyone's eyes where wide at the story. then again thats why haruhi was never close to her mother since she was a drinker and a abusive person to someone who was close to her. They looked at the ice cold eyes of Amara knowing she was a loyal person. And rather protective one at that,

"I just want you all to know how grateful I am ever since she's seems happier. not even the scouts and the others was able to bring her back after the death of diamond and Endymion aka mamoru topped off with everything with her step father, they where able to do that for her. But the two diamond and Endymion has been reincarnated but I can't say who they are to mess with the space and time doors, Wouldn't you agree Tamaki Suoh?" asked Ranka

"You know me?" chired Tamaki happily.

"Why of course I do you're the host club's bumbling perverted president. My little moon bunny told me a thing or two about you," said Ranka

Tamaki went pale from what ranka had just said. while som of the others snickered at the memory when Usagi had said that to them. and then again what could you say Usagi was the best with insults.

"So Usagi does talk about the host club when she is with her father and others" Kyoya thought

kyoya let a smile grace his face that he saw when she showed them her life from the power of Pluto it seemed that they opened her heart since it was closed off to the world from what her step father had done to her.

"Come to think about you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi or Usagi were girls until the last minute. Well In my eldest daughter case you found out when she was nude, Pretty pathetic" Ranka said

What Ranka said which made Tamaki go back into his closet poking at his mushrooms in his emo closet. he didn't mean to not see that Usagi and haruhi was both girls and Usagi had way bigger boobs that she straps back. It wasn't his fought her saw her nude as the day she was born.

"Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, would you all like to have a little fun?" Ranka said.

everyone titled their heads to the side wondering what fun meant to this guy.. While they waited for ranka to change into something else. So they noodles go and spy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi walked down the side walk with her sister with makoto, minako and ami, haruhi who punched a few walls to calm down. now they where on their way to the supermarket to buy something for well dinner now since they had to take her to calm down.

"Why didn't he tell me that Kyoya was calling and giving him updates?" Haruhi mumbled

"I don't know, I am just here for the ride sister dear." said bella

the host club with ranka and the others, they where stalking Usagi, minako, makoto and ami and haruhi. even though bella knew they where fallowing them since she could sense them.

"So we're going to follow her to the supermarket?" Asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"This is what you call fun?" Kyoya said.

"I call it the stalking game, Though I have a more selfish reason for bringing you all out. I wanted to be seen with a bunch of cute boys." said ranka

the twins eye's twitched now they knew who ranka reminded them of. and they knew it two just with out being gay and a drag queen. well then again they didn't know if he was gay or not so they wipped that from memory.

Sure enough those too are defiantly cut from the same cloth" Hikaru and Kaoru said

They entered the supermarket and watched Haruhi and Usagi and makotopick out veggies at the produce section to see what was good and not good to make for their meal it had to be something that would feed all of them. after they had their super market fun they left to go back to the condo and eat the meal haruhi and makoto made.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Haruhi was happily hanging sheets on a clothes line with the help of Makoto and minako they came along with all of the sailor scouts and star lights and ex dark kingdom worker, and chose to work with her. while Usagi andwas made to sit back and relax With the other was with them.

 _"At first I was a little fearful about not telling everyone at the host club about my plans for the summer but it's not like they have the free time to keep little tabs on me anyway right?"_ thought Haruhi

Usagi smiled to see her sister looking happy. she just leaned back in her seat and sipped on her drink they never get s chance to do things like since their battles in all.

 _"This place is so peaceful and tranquil the perfect island get away for a girl to catch up on her studies 'It's going to be great!'_ ' thought Haruhi

Haruhi looked up to the sky so did the others as well they enjoyed the fresh air of this place. Amara and makoto and rei scowled until they head something that was going to mess up the whole trip for them all.

"Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!" cried Tamaki

Usagi and all the others had a dead panned look on their faces. Minako and taiki with Rini who had three others who seemed to be the other future children that Usagi had in crystal Tokyo with diamond and Endymion came out to see what was going on. when they saw the blonde moron they sighed and knew peace and quite went out the window.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

They all went inside aftert he host club took their bags so they would be able to grab a room well what ever was left with all the guest who was staying there along with the scouts and the others,

"Oh my! What beautiful strapping young men you all are! These beauties must be friends with Haruhi!" chirped Misuzu

"Another fluttering tranny?' thought Tamaki

"Why don't you call me Misuzu?" askedMisuzu

The host club wondered if this guy was a freind of Ranka's since he was a tranny as well. Haruhi grumbled to herself and laid her head on the shoulder of Rini looked up at her past version of her mother since this was diamond who didn't know who he was yet.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's they use to work together at the same shop years ago" said Kyoya

"Well naturally you would know" grumbled Tamaki angrily.

"Kill me" cried Haruhi

Minako and makoto patted her back to tell her they where annoyed as well. if they where to be burned alive and die it would be right now since they had to deal with these pain in the asses. They wondered how he could be the reincarnation of diamond, even Luna and Artemis looked like they wanted to scratch their eyes out,

"I went to business for myself and believe you me running this little pension is like living in a fairy tale!" chirped Misuzut wirling around

"Usagi!" chirped Hunny

Usagi blinked at all of the host members confusingly as if why she was there. they only thought here sister was only there and the others so the. Again it was only natural that she was there with everyone else, she thought they would have left by now. but it seemed they where going to be staying.

"Usako my beloved princess, you are okay!" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to her with a bright smile. Minako and makoto and wondered if this guy was for real. And the reincarnation of diamond. But they could see that it was him. Luna even tried to do the mind meld but it seemed he was not ready yet, it seemed that he never met the host club yet and this was the first time metting them.

"I left you a message that I and my sister along with a few others was coming here. Don't tell me you forgot to check them." grumbled Usagi

Amara patted her Kaneko back knowing how she felt with these people around. lucky She was in a good mood and won't make the poor guy piss himself from fear. But then again makoto and rei was in the same boat,

"So is Haru-Chan and a few othere are your indentured servants?" chirped Hunny

Micharu patted the boy's head He was just to adorable, but he spotted Rini and blushed deeply, it seemed that the scouts are gonna be going to ouron and was able to wear the boys uniform with black mail,

"They are more like unpaid employees this is also Ranka's preferred method of keeping taps on his daughter's when he's working and Usagi and the others was sent here to keep a better watch too." said Kyoya

Makoto glared at the one with glasses she was the one who keeps crashing his computers, serves him right seeking information on people that he had no right to be searching for.

"What? How do you know all this stuff?" asked Tamaki

"because he is a hacker and can't keep his nose out of anyone business," said ami

Everyone turned to see one of the ami standing there looking like she was about to kill the host club for bothering their peace and quite. While rubius had his arm around his girlfriends waist.

Take my daughter's under your wing he says. but Usagi was the one who told to relax but the others. He practically begged me and since I still can't afford the expensive hired help it works out for everyone! the others was even a bonus when I found out, they are model employees it's a shame I can't pay them anything And what do you all think of this cute little apron they all are wearing I made them myself!" chirped Misuzu

Bella only shrugged and went back to her drink. While the others wondered where they were going to be staying since they had only one room left in this place, they just too, the remaining ones along with they guest,

"You are quite the exquisite seamstress!" said Tamaki

Tamaki along Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori gave the apron thumbs down. Then the host club went outside to talk to see what they where going to do while they where here.

"A job huh? You turned down our invite to Bali for this?" asked Hikaru

"And we even asked her to go to Switzerland with us didn't we?"asked Hunny

"We did" said Mori

"But I still don't have a passport remember?" asked Haruhi

Usagi and the others coughed into their hands since they did have a passport on Haruhi and Ranka. it seemed that Kyoya did as well in which pissed them off to no ends.

"Which is why suggested one of our domestic resorts at a discount no less Why are you here Usagi ?" asked Kyoya

Bella arched a brow as did the others wondered if this guy was trying to be a jack ass. Aro glared at the one named Kyoya who their guard crashed his computer as something for fun for them.

"I was told to watch over my sister while she was here, and the others just came along to have a relaxing trip with me, and these are my future children, Rini her twin alexi, Serena and nakago." said Usagi

Tamaki paled now knew who the one who was glaring at him,. Amara seemed to be glaring at along with makoto and rei, he gulped but the future kids are adorable, then again he was getting used to all this stuff,

"You're such traitors asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation behind my back? "Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity. Togetherness is our guiding principle and I work myself to the bone trying to uphold that" cried Tamaki

Yaten eye brow twitched in annoyance at the way the reincarnation of diamond was acting, it was probable change once he knew who he was and who he was reincarnated as,

"Yeah, we just don't listen." said usagi

Tamaki , whatever planet you're on please come home. Speaking of which, why are you even here? I'm going to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want too?" asked Haruhi

Usagi and the others looked over to the host club and hoped they would leave so they would be able to have some sort of peace and quite. but they all knew their luck when it came down to people like this.

"Yeah, don't we both get enough of you people at school?" asked Minako

"According to the handbook jobs are prohibited" said Kyoya

Seiya this guy was to by the book and handed it to rei as she burned it, they didn't need the one with the worlds largest cock up his ass make their trip more miserable than it already was,

"Oh hush all mighty jackass with the worlds largest cock up his ass. its only volenteering there is no crime. so pull the stick out your ass and try to live for once." said rei

Kyoya knew better not to talk back to a the scout of Mars and a few others so he was going to try what she had just said,. As he took a seat next to Rini she reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it,

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway" chirped Hunny

"And overseas travel is so exhausting" said Kyoya

"Although you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please but like it or not so do us And I for one find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming" said Tamaki

"Tamaki tucking his hand under his chin as he looked at Usagi with dreamy eyes. Amara shot him a death glare knowing what the dirty one was thinking little pervert that he was going to make her want to ask rei to set his ass on fire and make diamond be reincarnate to someone else, then again diamond was always the dirty one.

 **"HA HA!** " chirped Tamaki

"I'm sorry everyone! I'd love to have you all as guests! But I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left! since the along with their are stayying here as well. " said Misuzu

The host club went into thought. the others where hoping that would be enough for them to leave and let them have their peace and quite back but then again they knew that they wont.

"One room left you says Well that settles it I'll have to stay here to represent the club." chriped Tamaki

"Hey that isn't fair!" cried Hunny

"Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity boss?" asked Hikaru

"Togetherness is our guiding principle" said Kaoru

"My own words twisted and thrown right back in my face!" said Tamaki

Tamaki looked down at his hand's. while the others wanted to see where this was going. Usagi hinted to them that this would be going into some kind of game for them.

"Here's a little idea we'll be you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" asked Hikaru

"We'll call it the guest's relations odd jobs contest and Pension Misuzu" said Kaoru

"It's very simple we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon" said Hikaru

"Whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu gets to sleeps in the guest bedroom" said Kaoru

Amara and the others handed Usagi 20 since she was right about them making this out to be a game. while the others snickered about the idea of these people making it some sort of a game.

"That's brilliant! I think it's an absolutely wonderful idea! The winner of the contest will be determined on how refreshing they are! Remember refreshing is the name of the game in guest relations!" chirped Misuzu

"Refreshing, refreshing! Yay!" cheered Hikaru and Kaoru

"So don't think this is going to be a walk in the park! Because I plan on working you boys to the bone!" chirped Misuzu

"Sounds like a blast" chirped Haruhi

Haruhi laid head down on Hawk eye soulder realizing that all their summer vacation was over. their peace and quite out the window such hope to be apart from these people who where their freinds for a while.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamaki was hammering away at a broken fence while Hunny was watching while eating some cake. while the others watched in amusements who was just guest there and didn't have to compete for a room.

"You may not believe this but this is the first time I've held a hammer in my life" chirped Tamaki

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired" said Hunny

"You there! No complaining three point deduction" said Misuzu

"What?" cried Hunny and Tamaki

Tamaki to hammer his got onto all fours holding his finger while tears flowed down his face. Makoto and rei was snickering so was Usagi and Minako that was just to funny.

"Whining will be another three point deduction you pervert" cheered minako

Hunny put on his cutest smile possible to see if they would be nicer to Tamaki. but this was some sort of amusement for them and they where having some fun while they could.

no way little one!" chirped rei

Jadite snickering his love wad ruthless sometimes. and he loved it to make the pervert and diamonds reincarnation work harder. This was all amusing to them all to watch them work so hard,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the inn_

The twins where inside in their best suits. and they charmed the guest with their natrual charm while sapphire and prizma watched from where they sat and drank their wine since they where amused by all this.

"We have reservations made for a second floor bed room"

one of the uest came up to the twins as if they where workers there. while they where putting their host charm back on so they would win this game they where all playing.

"Yes of course! Right these way ladies!" said Hikaru

"We've been expecting you though we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty!" said Kaoru

The twins lead the two laidies up the stairs to their rooms. so they would be able to settle in and have a nice and relaxing time while they where hear. while Char had a feeling they where going to win.

Fine, fine not exactly subtle so five refresher points for them" chirped Misuzu

Misuzu went over to Mori to see what he was going to do to win some sort of points since he never won nothing yet. but then again other than the males and a few othes this was the best day of his life.

"Ah Mori" chirped Misuzu

Mori went over to the drag queen to see what he wanted. as he was wondered the others where getting some sort of amusement out of them. but then again it was nice to see Usagi happy.

"The legs on this chair are wobbling would be a dear and take it and fixing it?" asked Misuzu

"Sure thing" said Mori

Mori went over to the table and started picking up the table. Misuzu let out a giggle at the strong strapping young man he was. it was a complete turn on for him. he thought ranka was joking about this.

"Nothing wasted on word or deed five refresher points!" chirped Misuzu

"So what exactly are refresher points?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi wondered what kind of point system that Misuzu made up. or maybe one of the others made up the name. she just was a tad bit confused by the whole point system that they came up with.

"Haruhi my dear what do you think guest are after when they come all the way out here to vacation in Karuizawa?" asked Misuzu

"Let's see that nice weather?" asked Haruhi

"No something much better than that. They come for something they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now they'll see all your little friends and their contest my pension will earn a reputation for a premier hot spot for the hottest eye candy in Karuizawa can offer!" chirped Misuzu

Misuzu was spinning around on the roof from his wonderful idea. and that he had such good looking men to work for him and he got to watch. He was overjoyed by all of this with all the men here,

"Key sounds like you have a plan. But it's uncanny how you remind me of someone else," asked Haruhi

Haruhi looked over and saw Kyoya sipping tea as makoto poured it for him. while the others where sitting there watching with amusement acrossed their faces.

"Kyoya you're keeping your distance from all of this" said Haruhi

Kyoya looked over to haruhi wondered why in the world she ased that. The scouts had one in this area and its one of them largest summer homes in the area.

"Of course winning means I would end up staying here alone and that doesn't appeal to me I'll just sit back and watch things unfold and then head for the cottage" said Kyoya

"The cottage? You mean your families?" asked Haruhi

"That's right we all have one in the area" said Kyoya

"Yes, we have one in the area to but it is under repair." said usagi

Usagi along with minako sat down next to Kyoya to join in the conversation. they where the ones who had the larger summer home in the area. they rarely get a trip anymore so while they had peace and quite and no Yumas they are happy.

 _"Then why make such a fuss about staying here?"_ thought Haruhi

"So who's your favorite to win? You must have someone in mind. Care to bet?" asked Kyoya

"No thanks I don't have a clue" said Haruhi

"I really don't care." said the others

Kyoya stuck his hand under his chin he knew everyone else here was enjoying themselves by watching the other host do things to get the other room that was left.

Really? It's easy enough to tell from a glance. Hunny brand of cuteness doesn't appeal to Misuzu notion of refreshing so I'm afraid he's out. Tamaki comes a little bit closer to the idea providing that he keeps his mouth shut but we both know the likely hood of that. Ordinarily you would think Hikaru and Kaoru" said Kyoya

Kyoya and the others looked over to where Mori was chopping wood with woman drooling and even gay men with hearts in their eyes looking at him with no shirt and chopping away.

"But it seems we have a dark horse" said Amara

"That's twenty more refresher points to Mori!" chirped Misuzu

"So you think he's the one?" asked Haruhi

Minako nodded and pointed to Tamaki who seem to be trying his best, they were waiting for kyoya to slip tamaki some help to help him move along in the whole contest who gets the room..

"Which means" said Hikaru

"Victory will be ours" said Kaoru

"Well I can't help but recall that the only room still available is a single bed. So if you did both win you couldn't both stay" said Haruhi

They scouts and the others looked over and wondered how they where going to do that. it would be a tad bit disturbing if they did sleep together that was not right if they even did that.

"It's no big deal we could just bring another bed over from the cottage" said Hikaru

"Or we just squeeze into the single" said Kaoru

How sweet I guess you guys always are together huh?" said Haruhi

Usagi explained to the others about the twins and what they were known to do.. once she and Usagi was done everyone were gawking and they might vomit at the mere thought of them getting freaky and they are related that is sick,

"Always" said Kaoru

"The two of us have been together since we were born so we haven't needed anybody else" said Hikaru

"We never bothered making any friends until a few year ago we thought the world was made up of idiots" said Kaoru

Usagi sighed knowing what they was like that was probaly way she remembered when she was like that alone with no friends since her step father always chased them away,Amara hugged her Kaneko and princess knowing where her mind drifted off to. they were the only ones that her step father never scarred away,

"But that was before we knew you we'd totally let you sleep with us" said Hikaru

you little wired perverts you will not be sleeping in my Kaneko bed." hissed Amara

The twin's rubbed their head and nodded to what Amara had just said, Kyoya snickered he liked Amara and some of the others some of them reminded him of himself along with Usagi.

"The contest isn't quite over yet there's still a number of way to make this game more interesting" said Kyoya

 _"Man this guy's always got something up his sleeve does he qualify as refreshing?"_ thought Haruhi

"We're not going to lose there's no use in trying" chirped Hikaru

"Hmph" said Kyoya

Kyoya closing his eyes hoping to help tamaki out with a hint to help him somewhat since none of what he was doing was working. but then again there was a grand panino and he was one of the best.

"There all in a day's work" said Tamaki

"Ugh! Your repairs are totally refreshing! Three point deduction" said Misuzu walking away.

"He used up all of his energy trying to refreshing that his work suffered for it. Is he all right in the head?" asked Haruhi

They all looked over at tamaki in his emo corner. and then they looked back and Usagi who only nodded to what they where thinking. Even trista who nodded who knew what they were thinking as well.

"He's never had an actual job before you know"said Kyoya

"He will be alright, He will be upset about something else in a few minutes anyway." said usagi

Usagi sipped at her drink as they all watched to see what everyone was doing, tamaki was still in his Emo corner. Mori was still making people drool and Hunny was stuffing his face with cake

"We have to chill the watermelon that's how our guests like them" said Hikaru

Hikaru pulled out a large watermelon it looked llike a good pick from some store, while Peter came over to the watermelon and eyes it with fondness to see the crop work.

I'll lose to those two idiots if they keep this up! Failure is not an option! Haruhi's respect for me is on the line! She needs to understand that she needs to consider me as a part of her top five!" Tamaki screamed to the sky.

"overly dramatic i see my Kaneko this is something new to diamond something to get used to,." said Amara

They all nodded to what they had said. They have to deal with the moron out of morons for there delightful trip. But then again they have dealt with worst on trips. Like the air plain Yuma thing,

"You ambitions aside I think you're approach to winning is a bit skewed" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya? Can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?" Tamaki said.

"If I may offer some advice there is something that only you could pull off that is if you choose the right music" Kyoya said

Tamaki let out a gasp. Soon Pension Misuzu was filled with beautiful music that had all the guests swooning. They all closed their eyes listening to the music. They knew Usagi was much better but won't say nothing.

"Awe let's stop in for some tea" A woman said to her husband.

"Alright" The man said before they walked inside.

"So much for us" Kaoru thought as he sat outside.

his twin looked over to his brother wondering what crawled up his ass and died it seemed something did by the way he was acting. until the owner came out and cheered finally came up with a winnder

"And the winners are the Hitachiin brothers!" Misuzu said spinning on the roof.

Tamaki struck a very sour chord on the piano when he realized he had lost to the perverted twins. and now he had to stay in his family country home while they where there.

"So begins the long, dark night of my soul" thought tamaki

haruhi went over to them and handed them the key to their room. it seemd that it was right next to caius and athenadora's room so she was going to have some fun after all.

"Congrats you guys" Haruhi said.

"Oh it was nothing really" Hikaru and Kaoru said evilly.

as they all went inside so they all could have soemthng to eat and so that the twins could put their things in theri room while the others took the rental car since they where going to stay in one house to make it easier for the driver.

* * *

M _ean while the fallowing day._

The next morning, the host club came back to the pension. The host club along with the others where gathered in the dining room for breakfast. the scouts and the others were sitting at one table.

"I'll two pieces of beget toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup" Hikaru said.

"I'll have two poached eggs with bacon and bowl of whole grain cereal the kind with those little dried piece of fruit in it" Kaoru said.

"Hold on now we don't even have that stuff on the menu" Haruhi said.

haruhi was wondering how in the world they where going to have those things since they where not on the menu. bella only sipped at her coffee the others sat and read a newspaper or was in their computers. Makoto wanted to help with the cooking so it wa easier.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Behave!" Tamaki said

tamaki went over to them and hitting them both upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. Amara arched a brow he treated them as if they where some sort of dog that was kinda aumseing

"Just who do you guys think you are? Acting like members of some privileged aristocracy on a holiday?" Tamaki said.

"We are aristocracies" Hikaru said.

"So are your boss" Kaoru said.

the others looked over to the twins and wondered if the have forgotten that they were indeed in the same place as royalty. they must forgotten that Usagi was a queen and queen of earth the moon and the black moon clan as they are princess of their own planets or princes,

"You are missing the whole point of travel. When in Rome do as the Romans do that's what I say" Tamaki said

Minako dabbed at his mouth and started to get up. but her boyfriend Andrew put her back down in her seat. He was the prince of the sun kingdom, rei took her rolled up newpaper and whacked tamaki in the head with it.

"that is just rude to smack people's heads with newspapers, they are humans even though they are odd." growled rei

Rei whacked him a few more times and sat back down Chad kissed his girlfriend he was a lord from earth during the silver kingdom and a cousin to prince Endymion, to tell her that she did well. Then the door opened and young man in a blue baseball carrying fruits and vegetables walked in. with four people behind him.

"Good morning Arai produce" He said.

And good morning to you. A working boy eh? A high schooler?" Misuzu asked.

the boy rubbed behind his head as if he was nervous. while the four golden eye people looked over to Usagi squinting and noticed there was something about the boy seemed familiar.

"Yes ma'am I'm helping out at my Uncle's shop for the summer" He said.

"HOW REFRESHING! Haruhi would you be a dear and put these in the kitchen for me?" chirped misuzu

haruhi sighed usagi went over with her her eyes where close the minako who were gawking at who was behind the. Usagi had this feeling she was going to learn something new.

"Uh Haruhi Fujioka?" He said shocked.

"Oh hey Arai" Haruhi said.

Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins let out shocked gasp. Woundering who in the world this person was that knew haruhi, they wondered if the two had a thing or something, Minako and Usagi used the powers of Venus, then again minako is sailor Venus they couldn't see nothing connected her to him. Only connected to kyoya bad combo but who can say when fate deals with love.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Usagi and the scouts along with the others where sitting at one table watching to see what this guy had to do with haruhi. while Haruhi sat at the table with her little friend who seemed to like her in that way.

"So are these your friends?" asked Arai

"Yea this Hikaru and Kaoru they're in my class and this is. someone I know in class. and that is my elder sister Usagi and her friends" said Haruhi

Tamaki gasped which than Misuzu slammed down on the piano causing sour notes. To make a dramatic affect to the mood that tamaki was in. Hoe could haruhi say something so mean and cruel.

"Misuzu…please don't add any sound effects to my moment of despair." said Tamaki

Usagi paused for a second before putting her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. she never knew of this guy did her sister have a boyfriend before she came back home she wanted to know.

"Sister dear you never told me about your little friend here." said Bella

Amara and minako snickered their other princess was introuble for not saying something to the elder sister. Rei and emerald snickered as well but they were finding this interesting,

"I haven't seen you since graduation" said Haruhi

"Yea and you cut all your hair that's a quite shame"said Arai

"I don't think so I mean ever since I cut it's been easier to manage" said Haruhi

Minako and Catzy had to admit she would look better with longer hair. the short hair look don't look good on they need to give her a make over again and take her shopping,

"So how's Ouran treating you? Are you still talking to anyone from middle school?" asked Arai

"Yea a little Kazume still calls me what about you?" asked Haruhi

"So he's an old friend of Haruhi's from middle school" said Kyoya

Rei glared at the one who was know as Kyoya he rubbed her the wrong way. he seemed sneaky and was a hacker from what Amara had said to her. and the fun of the ami was crashing his computers.

"They've had zero contact since" middle school so I don't consider them friends just former classmates" said Hikaru

Usagi and Rei along with Amara and minako and makoto glared at him, they did not like the tone of his voice. Rei stood up and placed her hands on her hips about to tell the pain in the ass.

"What is your deal?" asked Rei

Hikaru waved her off he dont even know the scout and princess of Mars. He knew he shouldn't be talking to her like this, but right now he could give a damn right now so he was going to do what he wanted.

"Nothing, it isn't your business." said Hikaru

"Yo don't talk to me girlfriend that way!" growled Chad

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Chad he stuck his nose in the air, Amara rolled her eyes so did Usagi they could feel the jeaslousy rolling off him in waves.

"asshole!" muttered emerald

Emerald actually meant it too to moron was acting like a total jackass. Hikaru was being a jealous idiot and if he did not nock it off soon, there was going to be trouble.

"So are these people are in a club with you?" asked Arai

It seemed that Kyoya got the The others into the host club with Usagi since they had approval that they could use the male uniform. He couldn't blame them the dresses are gawd awful.

"A host club," said Haruhi

"Oh is that so?" asked Arai

"Hey Haruhi don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!"said Hikaru

Hikaru waved his class in the air for Haruhi to refille his glass. Amara was getting annoyed with the guy to her second princess he went over and whacked the moron in the head and plopped back down in her seat..

"Misuzu said I could take a break" said Haruhi

They all looked over and saw Tamaki ripping paper in his emo corner. wondering if this guy needed some professional help it seemed that he really really needed some help.

"Would you please stop making a mess me and the others have to clean up?" growled Haruhi

"It's not a mess I'm making a hamster home" said Tamaki

Tamaki sadly ripping more paper. while everyone in the room that wasn't the host club looked at him and wondered if they should give him some kind of meds for his issues.

"You our new little friend had some serious issues man." said taiki

the others snickered as they knew he had some somewhere. But the reincarnation of diamond was amusing. But hikaru was getting on their nerves by the way he was acting to haruhi,

"Wow who knew you Ouran guys were so funny you know it's such a prestigious school I thought it was like another world." said Arai

"It's different alright." said Haruhi

"To be honest with you Haruhi I thought you would have some trouble going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see you're doing well" said Arai

Haruhi smiled at him which caused him to blush. Usagi could see straight through this guy, he liked Haruhi she and minako see it. And she can see it with her powers of Venus since she was able to use all the scouts power.

"Well I mean it's not like I was the only one worried about you lots of people were" Arai said rubbing the back of his head.

"oooooo I think haruhi had a guy crushing after her." said Minako and makoto

Rei whacked them in the back of the head for being rude. They only shrugged it was the truth when it came do to this guy who they are just meeting and hearing about.

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach someone should tell a refreshing competition" said Hikaru

"You're being awfully critical today?" asked Kyoya

Amara and makoto and rei growled at the annoyance from Hikaru. Usagi, micharu and ami only patted their back as he looked over to the reincarnation of diamond was sitting down with kyoya.

"I'm just saying! It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi it's sickening to watching him try to flirt!" said Hikaru loudly.

"Hikaru! What the heck is wrong with you? ! Stop being such a jerk!" hissed Haruhi

Everyone was taking bet's one when Haruhi was going to beat the crap out of Hikaru. Haruhi was getting as annoyed as Amara and a few others their anger could get the best of them.

"Hey it's okay it's no big deal I did have thing for you once" said Arai

Tamaki let out a gasp as did the Hitachiin twins and the other men in the gorup, Usagi and the other female's in the group nodded their head's they knew it when it he started to act like he was.

"But who cares you already turned me down right?"asked Arai

Arai rubbed the back of his head blushing he never had this meany people watching him while he and the girl he liked for so long and still does watching him while they where catching up.

" **HUH?!** " asked Tamaki, Hunny, and Haruhi

"I knew it!" chirped minako

the others looked at her she couldn't keep it in couldn't she. now mister jealous over there wont stop being the one with a bloody stick up his ass needed to pull it out.

"Why are you so surprised?" aked Kyoya

"I don't know" said Haruhi

Everyone rushed over to him other than Hikaru who stared at the bar. they all wanted to hear about this one. even Usagi since she was her blood related half sister along with the others.

"You have to fill us in on this story Arai when did this happen?" asked Tamaki

Yes don't leave out nothing out! Chirped minako

Well it was about a year ago" said Arai

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _At_ _Haruhi's old middle, Arai was running down the halls to catch up with Haruhi._

 _"There she is' Arai thought. "Fujioka!" Arai said as he ran up to her. "I heard you were taking the honor's exam for Ouran Academy" Arai said._

 _Uh-huh" Haruhi said with a nod of her head._

 _But you might make it in with your grades although I thought you might go to Higashi high" Arai said._

 _I'm taking the test for Higashi too I might not make it into Ouran" Haruhi said._

 _Yea well I guess I'll just cheer for I would have liked to have gone to the same high school as you though" Arai said._

 _Well okay then you really should have something to me sooner" Haruhi said which made Arai gasp._

 _You mean…" Arai said smiling._

 _I'm pretty sure Ouran is handing out more than one honor student award" Haruhi said._

 _That?" Arai said._

 _And even if there isn't more than one award you shouldn't give up on the school of your dreams for someone else's sake. If only one of us gets in then they'll be no hard feelings right?" Haruhi said. "I know! Let's go ask the counselor about it" Haruhi said turning around._

 _Fujioka!" Arai said grabbing her wrist. "I- I- I want- I want you to go with me!"_

 _Yea I wanted to check the application deadline too" Haruhi said which embarrassed Arai even more._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Haruhi whimpered in shame from the story he just said as everyone was gawking at her for what she had done. Usagi groaned hell she wasn't even like that when she met a guy who she liked.

Haruhi? You broke this young man's heart for some sick joke. how could you sister dear?" asked Usagi

Everyone wanted to know that question as well. Minako sighed at the poor poor boy who had his heart broken such a shame. They all felt bad for him they needed to teach haruhi some things.

"No I really didn't understand what he meant" said Haruhi

"You are just a dense as that idiot king sister dear!" said usagi

Rubius and sapphire high fived her on that one since it seemed that she was kinda disappointed in her sister right now. but then again her sister was raised by their father so what else could she think.

"This is serious huh?" asked Hunny

"Yea" said Mori

"I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi

Minako and Rei hugged hunny he was just sooo cute. while Haruhi bowed to him since Amara and seiya was making her since the poor boy had his heart broken by someone who didn't know about the dating thing. It's time the females have a talk with hey and a sit down and talk with her about the facts of life.

"So you're turning me down a whole year later? Don't worry Fujioka I'm over it you

didn't understand what I meant so that means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to the faraway look in your eyes and the way you would look someone in the eye when you spoke to them. I always liked that about you I always thought you were special"said Arai

"It seemd that both sister's had that look." said Amara

Arai had to admit that Haruhi sister was hot chick. but then again he knew she wouldn't go for a guy like him. Amara and seiya shot the boy a glare who was eyeing Usagi up and down. Tamaki let out a smile and grabbed Arai's wrist's.

"You think that much of my little girl. Don't worry I'll never forget you gallantry!" said Tamaki

"Uh" said Arai

Then the host club along with the others who where new to them all. excluding Hikaru and Kaoru sat down with Arai they wanted to know everything. well Usagi want to know more about her sister since she was gone for so long.

"You guys went to Kyoto for your middle school field trip? How unusual you stayed in the country" said Hunny

"No it's quite normal for us really" said Arai

"Well I have always been a fan of Kyoto" said Tamaki

"I can't tell how many times I've visited the temples" said Kyoya

Everyone who was sitting around agreed to what they had said the place was a nice trip from those who had been there. hell Usagi and the others went here to the hot springs.

"What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time we should join them"said Kaoru

"No! I'm not going to. I can't believe the boss is hanging out with that jerk" said Hikaru

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get over here this might be our only chance to learn what Haruhi was like in middle school" said Tamaki

Taiki and Yaten was wondering why in the world this guy being such a jerk. then Rei whispered to them to tell them what was going on and only nodded to what they had just been told.

"Sorry but I'm not interested man I can't believe how dumb you guys are being. What's the fun in sitting around and talking about someone's past I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. everyone else huddled together and started chanting kick his ass. Hikaru being bitch slapped by Haruhi they even had their phone's out to film it.

"She has plenty of friends. She doesn't need you around got it" said Hikaru

Hikaru turned around was met with a good ol' bitch slap to the face. while eveyone put their phone's away and they all lost the bet. while they snickered at what had just happened if she didnt do it one of them would have.

That's not something you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to put up with you disrespecting my friends you got that!" said Haruhi Then Hikaru hung his head down.

"But why? Why should anyone else matter?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru didn't understand why he was being treated the way he was. while the other's looked like they where talking about this and that even though they where listening in. Some of them had popcorn and candy even kyoya joined them.

"I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!" asked Hikaru

Hikaru let out a blush before he ran outside feeling ashemaed from what he had just blerted out. while everyone gawked at what he had just blerted out even the newer people did as well.

"Hikaru! Wait for me!" cried Kaoru

Kaoru rushed after his twin brother to see if he was ok. while the other's looked around wondering what they should do about this little issue. while Arai looked like he wanted to go and hide somewhere.

"Their world is still so small. It's a shame" said Tamaki

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair wondering if they where starting to learn something knew about themselves but their world was still small and needed to learn a few more thing's in life. Bella with a few other's was so pissed off! Hikaru was such an idiot.

"I wouldn't mind kicking his ass." said Rei

Everyone nodded it was the truth someone needed to teach him a thing or to. lord forbid his mother and father wasn't teaching them nothing for christ sake's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Haruhi was waiting for Hikaru not even knowing she was on a date with him. she only thought that she one a day out with a friend. but she didn't know why all the female's had to give her a make over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Hikaru

"Wait a minute what happened to Kaoru?" asked Haruhi

She was wearing a light blue halter dress with a pink tank up with under it. With brown pig tails extensions in her hair Minako seemed to out do herself when she gave her a makeover.

"What were you thinking Kaoru?" thought Hikaru

"What do you want to do? Should we go home?" asked Haruhi

Hikaru wondered what he should do he never been on one of these thing's before even though Haruhi didn't know what she was doing. other than thinking she was hanging out with friend's.

"Nah I told Kaoru I would hang out with you so we might as well But what's up with that outfit?" asked Hikaru

"Is it weird?" asked Haruhi

"Kinda" said Hikaru

Hikau and haruhi didn't even know they were being watched and spied on. And a fuming Minako on her insult to her grand work. While she was being held back by Rei and makoto.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

Minako was growling at the insult to her makeover Rei and makoto was holding onto her so she was not going to do something she regretted. she did her best work with Haruhi and he had to go and say something like that. everyone looked at her knowing fashion was her thing never insult Minako when it came down to her fashion. And it's hazardous to your health.

"I put that together!" growled Minako

Kaoru put his hand over her mouth making her shut dragged her back over to the other's who was either chatting up about this and that and whatever came to their minds while they spied.

"Haruhi!" cried Tamaki

Amara shot him a glare as if he was going to screw everything up on the spying game, plus they were trying to have some fun while with the pest around, seiya and Amara was going to gag him sooner or later,

"Be careful oh annoying one they'll see us!" said growled rei

Rei and he others knew what they were doing since who they where it's was kinda easy to spy,. the host club heard stories about all their battled as sailor scouts and how many times they saved the world,

"Why did you send Hikaru and Haruhi on a date anyway? ! How are yesterday's events even related to this?!" cried Tamaki

"You know maybe this is Haru-Chan's first date" said Hunny

Hunny, Mori and Amara and micharu was sipping away at tea while trying to not get involved but Hunny wanted to put his two cents into the whole conversation to stop Tamaki.

"You're going to pay for this! And look at what's she's wearing! It's adorable! It's super cute!" cried Tamaki

Everyone snickered even though they wanted to gang up on his but they wouldn't. Tamaki pouted seeing that would help him out to get him on the other's good side. Minako puffed her chest out in her pride in her work.

"Calm down boss." whispered Kaoru

 **"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!** " cried Tamaki

"Shut it will you moron you would ruin our fun with the spying game," gorwled Amara

Today Usagi and all the females where wearing a nice blue tan top with a black miniskirt but the others had different colors with thiers, her hair was still they same way like always,

"I know boss it's hard for you to understand but it'll be good for Hikaru to find other people he can rely on. The only one's we could depend on back then was ourselves. We didn't care what others thought that's probably why we're so self centered" said Kaoru

"So you're admitting it?" asked Tamaki

"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature. He let's his emotions take over. I don't know if he's aware of it, I think that he cares for Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to act he let's his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of his attention" said Kaoru

Everyone had to admit it was adorable how the twin's where close but sometimes disturbingling close. but then again they only had each other for so long until they met their friends

"He wants to be acknowledged by her but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends and ones that aren't toys then you have to respect them. That's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship. And it's about time Hikaru learned that for himself" said Kaoru

"Kaoru that was amazing" said Tamaki

"So in other words, this date is to see how Hikaru interacts with others" said Kyoya

"Just promise me you interfere okay?" asked Kaoru

The other's had to admit they had to cry in pity and sadness for poor guys lived such a miserable life that they only had themselves to relay on each other to have comfort that their mother and father should of given to them,

"Fine, but why are you making us follow them?" asked Tamaki

"Because there's no reason we should miss out on something this interesting!"said Kaoru

They where hiding behind a tree's to watch them. well to make sure Haruhi didn't screw anything up or Hikaru either since they have a haven't of doing that. Tamaki let out a sighed and looked up at the sky.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hikaru and Haruhi_

Hikaru was standing there wondering what in the world he was going to do. he never been on a date before so what was he supposed to do. even if Haruhi even knew that this was even a date.

"So where do you want to go Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi and Hikaru was sitting on a bench wondering what they should do. Haruhi was still thinking about why none of the others haven't come along to enjoy the day with them.

"I don't know, What do you want to do?" asked Haruhi

"Well there's not anything I need to do here" said Hikaru

"Well why don't we go to that outlet mall by the train station they've got cheap clothes there" said Hikaru

"That's cool do you need to buy some clothes?" asked Haruhi

Hikaru blanched from what she hand just said he wouldn't even be caught dead in something cheap store. even though it would be better to suck it up for Haruhi so she would have a good time.

"No there's no way I would buy my clothes at that place" said Hikaru

"Then let's skip it" said Haruhi

 _"What a pain!"_ thought Hikaru

Haruhi flinched from the sounds of a store coming in. maybe she could put it out there that there was something coming their way. well even if he remembered that she was affraied of storm's.

"Everything look's okay now but Misuzu said it might rain I hope there's no thunderstorms" said Haruhi

"I didn't know you were so into the weather" said Hikaru

Hikaru was getting annoyed at how she was acting as if they where not on a date. and she brings the weather into the conversation as if it would help things move along smoother.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Almost all of them where face palming from what Hikaru was doing. why don't he just act like a total moron jackass to her. as if she knew it was a date or not still be a gentlemen.

"How can he call himself a host club member? ! This is the lamest excuse for a date I've ever seen! Let me go out with her! Let me switch with Hikaru! I'll show her a good time!"cried Tamaki

"You know im killing my own pride for even saying this. but i agree with the blonde moron." said Amara and seiya

Everyone else other than Kaoru nodded to what Amara and seiya had just said. Hikaru was acting like a moron and a jackasss and he should be more of a gentleman didn't his mother and fathe ever teach him that.

"That would defeat the purpose of everything!" said Kaoru

"Get out there Amara and makoto go and Pick a punk to pick a fight with Haruhi! Then Hikaru will have to rescue her!" ordered Tamaki

Makoto and Amara nearly chocked on their coke. while micharu and Rei held onto the short tempered scouts before they would get killed for what Tamaki had just ordered them.

"Where do you dream this stuff up? and do you wish to have a death wish?" asked minako

Tamaki blinked and remembered Amara and makoto was the short tempered one and apologized for his rudeness. Rei only whacked him in the head for being a moron and insulting them.

"Usaaaaagii, do something she your sister!" cried Tamaki

Usagi had a dark smirk and Tamaki paled from the smirk on her lovely face. while the others smirked thats the Usagi they knew and loved, she was sooo evil when she wanted to be.

"oh no no no I don't think so dearie, I like seeing you squirm more at this point in time."said Usagi darkly

Tamaki went stiff in fear while rubius and Sapphire high fived her. now she was like them now it was totally awesome that someone else other than the other scouts thinked like them.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Does anyone want ice cream?" asked Hunny

Hunny was pushing an ice cream cart. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Usagi let out a mental groan Mori ran and scooped Hunny up quickly before running off before they where seen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hikaru and Haruhi_

Hikaru squinted his eye's as if there was someone he knew that was pushing the ice cream cart looking like some old man saleing ice cream. he shook his head and the person was gone.

"That was creepy that old guy kinda looked like Hunny" said Hikaru

Before he noticed that Haruhi was missing, she was at an ice cream shop ordering some ice creamm and if that person made her want some ice cream. he let out a sigh knowing he never had ice cream before so it was worth a shot.

"One ice cream please" said Haruhi

Hikaru walked up to her so no other guys would pick her up since she was with him on a date. well to him they where on a date. while haruhi thought they where just hanging out like normal buddies do.

"You should run off like that" said Hikaru

"I heard that this place is famous for their ice creamHere you can have the first taste" said Haruhi

Haruhi handed him the cone over to him to see if he would be willing to kill him own pride to taste the ice cream. hell they probably dont even eat ice cream where he lives.

"If you're wrong we're going to have to play a penalty game" said Hikaru

Hikaru leaned in so he was able to have a nice taste of the tasty treat that was being offered to him. he was wondering what it tasted like anyways so nothing wrong with that in his book's.

"Here you are young lady!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was dressed as a vender and handed Haruhi another cone since Hikaru stole her. even though this would get his ass kicked for doing this even though he couldn't help himself.

"An ice cream cone on the house" chriped Tamaki

"Oh thank you" said Haruhi

Haruhi licked her ice cream and smiled at the best tasting ice cream that she had ever had in her life even though the place that the vender was at was shaking from having Tamaki having his ass kicked.

"It's delicious" said Haruhi smiling.

Hikaru took a lick of his own ice cream and his eyes shot open wide. the ice cream was the best tasting stuff he had ever tried. Haruhi smiled seeing the shock on his face as if he was shocked by the taste.

"Yea it is" said Hikaru

Hikaru wondered how something tasted so good and was not introduced to the rich people. It seemed the commoners had the best in everything when it came down to their food.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

After beating Tamaki up for the stupid idea had had done. it was so bad the whole buidling shook. Minako was shaking Tamaki by the shouldered while Rei and makoto whacked him in the head and sighed for that was out of his system.

"What the heck are you doing? ! Things were finally going well!" said Kaoru

"I wasn't going to sit them and watch them eat ice cream together like a couple!" said Tamaki

"Guys calm down they're on the move!" said Ami

Ami was pointing at Hikaru and Haruhi. they sent another glare at the kill joy they had no choice in the matter to drag along with them with their fun with spying on Haruhi and Hikaru.

Meanwhile with Haruhi and Hikaru

Hikaru and Haruhi was at another stand looking at different things to buy the others. it seemed to look real good the rumors was real that she had overheard from all the others who had went to the venders.

"According to the sign these are pickled pretty weird huh?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi picked up a toothpick with something pickled to see what it tasted like. while Hikaru looked at it wondering what the hell what it was it seemed these people do some things he never seen before.

"C'mon pickled food is so lame who'd want to eat that crap?" asked Hikaru

"Try it" chirped Haruhi

Haruhi tried to get him to try the pickled item. while Hikaru debated on what to do if he should eat it or not eat it. while Haruhi smiled brightly still holding the pickled itam to him. Hikaru took a bite and chewed it.

"It's not that bad" said Hikaru

"I'll take two bags of this please?" asked Haruhi

"You're not supposed to play souvenirs until the last day of your trip. You're going to be in Karuizawa for a while right?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi rolled her eyes why do you even go shopping with out buying anything. Hikaru arched a brow wondering why she was trolling her eyes at him he was he being that annoying.

"They're gifts I'm getting them for Kaoru" said Haruhi

Haruhi took the bag for the gift she wanted to get he freind. Hikaru let out a gasp no one ever done that for them other than Bella. it seemed the sisters where the same in some ways.

"Hey do you think the others would like to do some souvenir shopping tonight? We could always come back to these shops later and pick out a few more gifts for Kaoru" said Haruhi

"I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi only giggled at the stupied question. she just could tell so does her sister they where not hard to figure out once they got to know them. she and her sister just wanted them to know that they where loved and had freinds.

"I just can. so let's go" chirped Heruhi

Hikaru smiled before he followed her. he was happy that Haruhi and Usagi and the came into their lives. and their new freinds as well it seemed the sisters where special to them and the rest of the host club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Kaoru and the others where smiling at what they where seeing it seemed that they where not needed to be stalked to see if things went well. Kaoru sighed knowing his brother was finally opening up.

We take our eyes of them for a second and suddenly every thing's great!" said Kaoru happily.

"That's true but I get the feeling Haruhi's running things"said Kyoya

They all nodded to that one. well it seemed that someone needed to run things since Hikaru was totally clueless well so was Haruhi but then again maybe they should let them be now.

"Looks like the ice cream stand helped smooth things over!" said Hunny happily.

"I doubt it"said Mori

"Me two," said usagi and Rei and Minako

They were just happy to see that they where atleast finally having fun. all because of Hunny with a ice cream cart to get them to go to the ice cream stand and that helped things move along.

"We should get going if we get caught it'll ruin everything. Besides I don't think the boss can handle it anymore" said Kaoru

"It looks like so much fun" said Tamaki

Tamaki looked over to Usagi and smiled he wished he could tell her his feeling and the pull he has to her. Amara smiled she knew that tamaki was having dreams of his past lives but it's going to be sometime before they meld together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Haruhi and Hikaru_

Haruhi heard a slight thunder roar and let out a gasp hoping that hikaru remember when she confessed her fear about thunderstorms when they were at the beach trip.

"Did you hear that?"asked Haruhi

"What? I didn't hear anything It does look like it's going to rain want to head back?Alright let's head to the street and hail a cab" Hikaru said

haruhi nodded to tell him that was a good idea before the storm comes and she freaks out with the whole town seeing her scream from fear of the thunder and lightning.

"Is that you Fujioka?" Arai asked

arai was holding a box from a shipment for his uncle shop. haruhi turned around and tilted her head to the side in wonderment at why he was here in town.

So what're you up to?" asked arai

"Hey Arai I didn't expect to see you here" Haruhi said.

"This is my Uncle's shop You guys out doing some shopping?" asked arai

hikaru growled the suck up who thinks he could have another chance with haruhi was working in the same area they where. and now he was acting like he wasnt even there.

"We were but we were about to leave" Haruhi said.

"Yea? Well we've got a car that can take you back" Arai said.

"Well I don't want to be a burden" Haruhi said.

"It's no problem I wouldn't you to get caught in the rain" Arai said

haruhi wondered if she should take his offer since hikaru ddnt like her old freind. hikaru was fuming wanting to strangle this little fucker to death since he never wanted to see him again.

"Don't worry about it we're getting a taxi" Hikaru said angrily.

"Don't waste your money on a taxi" Arai said.

The thunder started to boom more and Haruhi let out gasp in fear. while neather of the guys knew that she wanted to get the hell back at the inn before the storm started.

"Hey why don't we accept his offer? The sooner we'll be able to get home the better" said haruhi

"Well I guess you'll be riding home alone then Just do whatever you want to okay? ! You guys can catch up and everything just leaves me out of it!" growled Hikaru

hikaru took off in anger not even know where the hell he was going. while haruhi was stuck with arai seemed that the guy knew he didnt like him for some reason.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Haruhi called

"Not again. Why he's so upset about me hanging out with an old friend again? I mean surely he has some of his own right?" Arai asked.

haruhi didnt know what she should do he had to take off before she could even talk to him. his own jealousy make him forget the fear she had with thunderstorms.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else._

At pension Misuzu, the host club and the others looked at the rain from inside. Usagi was worried for her sister since they havent made it back yet and she knew how affraid hr sister can get with storms.

"Look at the lightning" Kaoru said.

"I am worried about them, should we send a car for them?" asked Usagi

They nodded to what Usagi had just said to sent a car for Hikaru and haruhi, seiya placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her that her sister will be ok.

"I hope those two didn't get caught in the rain" Honey said.

"We're waiting for Hikaru and Haruhi" Kyoya said.

"Tamaki and caius dear please settle down" Misuzu said

tamaki and Amara paced back and forth with worry. they should of either called or at least came back by now. and they don't even know what was going on out there

"I should go look for them" Tamaki said

the phone rang everyone looked at it hoping it was haruhi or hikaru. They just want to know if both of them are ok. But then again maybe this call will be them to get them a ride back to the inn.

"Hello! This is Pension Misuzu Oh it's you Arai! What can I do for you? What? Haruhi and Hikaru? Hmm. Hmm. Thank you Hikaru should have his cell so I'll try giving him a call" Misuzu said

misuzu hung up the phone everyone who was able to hear that call looked like they where about to muder hikaru and make kaoru a only child for what he had just done.

"Apparently, Hikaru left Haruhi alone in front of the produce shop" said misuzu

"He what?!" growled Minako

"Haruhi went after Hikaru and that's when it started to rain. Arai was worried so he called to make sure they got home alright" Misuzu

Amara took out her phone about to blow hikaru ear off. Everyone who knew her temper backed away, Usagi's was not even better when it came down to things with protecting,

* * *

 _meanwhile with hikaru_

Hikaru was standing up against a tree listening to his headphones when his cell phone went off. He took off his headphones and put his phone to his ear's wondering how the hell he gotten lost.

Hey Amara what's up? You've got great timing think you can send a cab to get me? I've been having trouble hailing one," Hikaru said.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with the others._

Usagi had to be sat on so she didn't go on a murdering rampage for hikaru. while everyone waited for Amara to rib the bastard a new asshole for what he had just done,

 **"YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD! YOUR SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY MOTHER FUCKING HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK FOR WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!"** yelled Amara

everyone knew not to bother Amara when she was like this. Rei explained this was her side like the majoy but hers was known as one of the protective scouts in the sailor solders.

"I want you to turn around and start looking for haruhi right now! what kind of a low life male leaves a person in a fucking thunderstorm you littel fucker! if you value that miserable yours i would take your ass and find haruhi, she is afraid of thunderstorms she so affair she wasn't able to move until they are over.! Why don't you quit worrying about your jealousy and think about someone else for once!" hissed Amara

Amara shot her phone accrossed the room and smashing it to pieces while micharu sighed and ordered her another phone. may the gods help hikaru sould for what he had just done.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Hikaru stood up straight and looked down feeling fear from what he was just told. lucky the rain covered him since he totally pissed himself he felt the anger and murderous rage where he was.

"What does he mean by that? How was I supposed to know if she didn't tell me? There's no way I could have figured that out!" thought hikaru

taking off. He asked the locals if they had seen Haruhi but no one had seen her, but no one had seen stopped in front of a church and saw that the front door was open. He walked inside and heard Haruhi whimper.

"Haruhi? Hey are you in here? Haruhi?" Hikaru said

hikaru walked to the front of the chaple to see if it was her. not some homeless person for a place to hang out untilt he rain died down. he heard the whimpering once again as if the person was looked under a table and saw Haruhi shaking and whimpering.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said.

,Hika" Haruhi started

Hikaru grabbed the cloth off the table and wrapped it around Haruhi. He placed his headphones on her head to drown out the noise. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for running off and leaving you and for the things I said about your friend Arai. I'm sorry" Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hikaru" Haruhi said

haruhi laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. happy to have a freind there for her now she felt so alone while she was in the church. but all in all she knew he was going to have his ass kicked.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Kyoya groaned from the blasted memory he had. it seemd they dragged his sleep deprived body to this place so they could nose about the commoner market to see what they could find.

 _"Oh right that's how'"_ thought Kyoya

He stood up and looked at the map of the different floors wondering where he should go to leave this place so he could get back home to his nice comfy bed. and maybe something to eat as well.

"L _ooks like I'm at the Izumi shopping center which isn't exactly in walking distance of home. Guess I'll call to have a car sent out'"_ thought Kyoya

Kyoya started digging in his pocket. He let out a gasped and started digging through all of his pockets. Then his stomach started growling. He let out a sighed and put his hand on his hip. Then a little boy ran into him and he fell down.

"Oh man! I'm sorry!" The little boy

Kyoya gave the small child a look which scared the daylights out of him he even pissed himself leaving a giant puddle of pee from the look kyoya had given to him he rushed to find his mother.

" _Tamaki's a dead man when I get my hands on him"_ thought Kyoya angrily

Kyoya thought of the many ways to kill Tamaki. and being around Usagi and the others he knew some rather interesting ways to kill someone while giving them so much pain

"Kyoya?" asked Haruri

He heard a voice say his name and wondered why it sounded familar. He turned his head and saw Haruhi. she was with Hotaru and Rini along with alexi .

"I didn't expect to see you here today." said Haruri

Kyoya nodded and shook their hand. he was hapy to see the others as well. He noticed Minako and makoto along with Rei as well. He wondered if they were here to check out things.

"How much money do you have on you guys?" asked Kyoya

They looked at him wondering that was the most stupidist question that ever was asked, they had money and a gold card but they didn't carry that one them today only asked, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Kyoya was even in this place. It turned out that Tamaki had dragged him out of bed to see the expo. Kyoya was being really...weird today. He was acting liek his usual self.

"Are you sure this where you want to eat Kyoya? They're much nicer restaurants upstairs" asked Haruhi

Haruri and the other's took Kyoya to the closest place as a joke so the could feed Kyoya since he didn't have no money on his since Tamaki dragged him here with out having his wallet or cell phone.

"Well you don't have much on you so our choices are limited and make sure you get a receipt." hissed Kyoya

Minako had to admit he was pissed off the other's didn't want to have to be the person who was in the path of this guy he kinda reminded them of amara when she was pissed off.

"Tamaki will reimburse you tenfold" said Kyoya angrily

Haruhi groaned she should have just stayed home today. while Minako patted her on the shoulder feeling bad for her.. so she would be nice enough and pay for the poor guy.

"Haruhi I think it's our turn. How do I order?" asked Kyoya

Haruhi rolled her eyes. If Usagi were here, she would have teased Kyoya to no end because of that statement. He may be smart but totally useless on how everyone else lived their lives.

"Here why don't I order for all of us? Do you know what you want?" asked Minako

"I don't care just get us a lot of it" said Kyoya

Rei huffed in annoyance he didn't have to be rude about it. they where only letting him pick what he wanted even though they wouldn't even eat this crap either but it was the closest place to get him fed.

"Oh okay then we'll have that and that" ordered Rei

Makoto walked up she nearly left out the fries. you cant order from a fast food place with out the fries. Kyoya was trying to find them all a table so they could eat seiya who just joined them with Yaten and taiki.

"with fries please" ordered Minako

Rei face palmed from what she almost nearly forgotten the fries. Haruri sighed knowing this was going to be a long day since Kyoya was there to mess up their shopping and browsing.

"Okay coming right up! Would you be interested in one of our delicious desserts?" She asked with a huge smile.

They looked at him looking annoyed they wondered if he was going to let them down easy. or just going to pull a dick move and turn her down like a total asshole and break their hearts.

"No thank you I don't care for sweets" said Kyoya

" _Gorgeous and cool! I think I'm in love!'"_ She thought happily.

Kyoya shot her a glare that would freaze her blood. didn't this woman hear him say he didn't care for sweets or was she hard of hearing. Haruri hid behind Rini and Hotaru from the look Kyoya was giving off.

"I have given you my answer" said Kyoya coldly

The girl let out a shocked gasp as Haruhi and the others who was with her could feel the ice coming from the Shadow King as if he was trying to freeze them from just his look.

"Please just give us our receipt" said Haruri

Seiya and taiki went over with their food. it seemed everyone looked like they where a bit uncomfortable by the way they where looking from being with Kyoya.

"You know Kyoya just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can talk to people like that. That girl was just doing her job" lectured Haruri

Kyoya was eyeing the burger as if he was trying to think if he should eat it or not. they just watched him as if he never eaten fast food before. hell they had money and they eat this crap so much.

"Her job was to sell us food not aggravate us with annoying sale pitches" said Kyoya before

Kyoya taking a bite of his burger. As Kyoya chewed his burger, he felt Haruhi and the others staring at him as if he was a alien who was there to take them to his ship. is watching him eat that interesting.

"It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you eat before I thought it would be a more refined experience. I'm surprise food likes this even appeals to you." said Haruri

She started to drink her shake as if she didn't just insult him. it didn't matter if your shitting money out of your ass you still could eat fast food. she learned that with her sister and the others.

"It doesn't appeal to me at all no doubt you all me callous for admitting it since you bought it" said Kyoya

Hotaru wondered if this man had any feelings since he was acting like a total ass, hell did he live with a mega stick up his smooth ass or something. She sighed in annoyance at kyoya.

"There's an understanding between the makers of food and those who eat it. Quality takes a back seat to connivance. Refinement isn't part of the equation. It's meant to be eating quickly besides no one to consequence is here to witness my momentary lapse of madness" said Kyoya

Kyoya was wondering why he was getting a look from the other three as if they thought him some kind of a emotionless jackass. he was just moody and wanted to kill Tamaki for waking him up.

"He must be taking a break from the whole nice guy routine." thought Haruhi

Haruri looked over at her neices and nephews and saw the looks they where sporting.. it seemed they where trying to figure him others knew better not to cross paths with like this.

"Hey" said Kyoya

That made them snap out of their thought's from whatever they were thinking about. he wondered what they where thinking about.. and he had a feeling ti was about him for some reason.

"For the record, it benefits me nothing keeping up appearances in a place like this and that includes any special treatment I may give you" said Kyoya twirling a French fry.

The others looked over to haruhi and shivered. but they where wondering how the hell Usagi hasn't killed this one yet that or Or the other short tempered ones if their circle.

"Really I never would have guessed that in a million years" said Haruhi

"Oh my gosh girls, that guy in the glasses is a total hottie" A school girls said as she and her two friends walked by.

"You're right he's gorgeous!" Her two friends said.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I was wondering if my friends and I could use these chairs?" The first girl asked.

Taiki wondered what Kyoya was going to do with the air heads who where trying to attempt to flirt with him. while Haruri pinched the bridge og her nose knowing what was about to happen.

"Sure why not?" said Kyoya with a shrug.

"Thank you so much that's awesome!" The first girl said happily as her friends squealed.

"You're quite welcome" said Kyoya blandly.

"I've never seen this side of Kyoya-Senpai is he always this indifferent when he has nothing from it?'" thought Haruhi

Haruri wondered if he was clueless that they where flirting with him. it seemed that he was avoiding the matter and seeing how thing's worked out for his own amusement.

 _"Welcome won't you come in?"_ thought Haruhi

Haruhi thought about the Kyoya at the host club. The one with small smile when he had something to gain. it seemed like they where confused about some things in their lives that they never learned when they where growing up.

 _"Tamaki couldn't act this way if his life dependent on it. How do the two complement each other so well?_ '" thought Haruhi

Haruri looked as if she seen Tamaki act like Kyoya she would put herself in the nut ward since then she knew that her brain and mind finally went. Kyoya notied the look of horror on Haruri face.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how Tamaki and I complement each other so well" said Kyoya

" _Great! Now he's inside my head!''What is he telepathic or something"_ thought Haruhi

The others seemed to be forgotten took off seeing if they wouldn't be noticed they where getting bored. so it was only Kyoya and Haruri left to go around the expo by their selves.

"Tamaki would be heartbroken if he heard you talking like that" said Haruhi

"On the contrary, he and the girls have understood our arrangement from the beginning. That includes the rest of the club, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori . The glue that holds the host club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that draws the alliance between our families to insure our future. Let's just say there's still quite a bit you don't understand about that subject. and that the others took off before usa." said Kyoya

Haruri glared at the spot where the others sat at and noe was gone.. she had a feeling they where bored so she didn't blame them. she just had to deal with the shadow king all alone now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The boy's finally made it to the roof top and Tamaki went to the pet shop where he saw the girls looking at puppies. Then he walked over and saw a female golden retriever.

"Oh she's so adorable!" chirped Tamaki

The golden retriever tackled Tamaki and started licking his face. Tamaki was laughing from what the dog was doing to him. he was enjoying the day with his freinds and now maybe he was going to get a dog.

"Stop it! Stop it!" chirped Tamaki happily

Usagi and the others squeeled with joy with all the cute puppys around. They all were thinking about to get one each. Even Amara along with the ex dark kingdom people,,

"Oh look at these cute little babies" chirped emerald picking up a female Golden retriever puppy.

"They're mixed puppies golden retriever and Labrador retriever" The clerk said.

We'll take them!" chirped everyone happily.

Usagi blinked and looked over to Tamaki she felt bad for the poor dog if he was getting one then again he would be able to take care of it she hoped it didn't die in his care.

"What are you going to name her Tamaki?" asked fisheye

,I've always liked the name Antoinette" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki was tieing a pink bow around the dog's neck it looked so cute the way he had it. it seemed he was happy to have a pet to keep him company and to take care of. well the maids would walk her.

"I like mizuki " said usagi

Usagi kissing the puppy on the nose. They all told them what their dogs names was, they sold out the cat and dog store since they brought a cat each even Usagi. Luna sighed she even thought it was cute.

"C'mon Usako let's go find little outfits for them" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki took her hand tightly as he pulled her away with him. he didn't even know what he did. while Usagi thought it was him being over dramatic or he was just having to much fun. Hunny, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru watched in wonder as Tamaki and Usagi. While the others watched with joy.

"Those poor dogs" said Hikaru

"Hey check out that swirling thing!" said Kaoru

The twins rushed over to the merry go round to go and get a ride it looked like loads of fun. even the others fallowed along with them. Even some of the others were riding the ride with joy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi laughed as Tamaki held onto her hand as they twisted and curved through the crowd. Soon enough the both of them started playing games like throwing rings on the bottles or trying to knock down the bottles that stood up on each other

"Okay I am going to get it this time." chirped Tamaki

Tamaki had pure determination in his voice making Usagi and ami giggle she thought he was a big kid doing something new to him. then again he never been to something like this before.

"You have already wasted 10o dollars on this game; I think you need to call it quits." said usagi

Usagi had her hand over her mouth to hide the giggles she was holding down. Tamaki just seemed to determine to get her that dog stuff animal with the pink bow tired around his neck

"Oh Usako then we lose the fun of trying to win." said Tamaki

Tamaki then held the ball in his hand with his sleeves rolled up above his elbow with Kagome holding his jacket in her arms; it was too funny to watch. Immediately Tamaki tossed the ball with pure strength she did not even know he processed and then the bottles went tumbling down.

"You did IT!" cheered everyone

Usagi was jumping up and down as if she was a five year old. its been a long time that she felt so free. she had to think the host club since she was healing from the pain in her life.

"Here you go sir."

The owner reached over the counter and gave the animal to Tamaki who turned and gave it to usagi. he wanted to win to give her a nice gift since she was so sweet to him. well other when she was angry at him he still enjoy the company

"For you," chirped Tamaki

Usagi blushed from what he did was for her. he was to sweet and he would make a girl happy one day. he reminded her of shingo sometimes they way he acted to.

"So are you going to walk with me some more?" asked Ami

They walked into the mall together, side by side, and hand in hand just as friends and nothing more. he didn't want to say what his feelings where juust yet he wanted to wait for doing his past life was fusing together slowly,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kyoya and Haruri_

Kyoya and Haruhi started walking and checking out all of the different booths seeing what they had and selling. it seemed there was alot of things that where nice and she got some things that she liked.

"I thought you were going to take a taxi home" said Haruhi

"I was but I might as well have a look around first Black pearls from Ishigaki Island funny to find them here considered how much they go for" said Kyoya

Haruri blinked she wondered how he knew what they where. it seemed the only person who knew what they where was Usagi and a few others knew what they where.

"You're kidding that's incredible how do you know?" asked Haruhi

"I am the product of excellent breeding" said Kyoya.

"Breeding huh? Well that would account for this wall of ice he's been putting up between us" thought Haruhi

They started walking again looking around at all the different thing's. Kyoya wondered where the other's where at it seemed like they have taken off to some place in this mall.

"So Kyoya how is it that I know next to nothing about your family?" asked Haruri

"Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family at least nothing that should be of interest for you" said Kyoya

Haruri had to admit she was expecting that. it seemed he wasn't happy at home that's why she was asking its as if they where at odd's in their family.

"Well that's seems to be a little bit unfair don't you think?" asked Haruhi

"Huh?" said Kyoya

Kyoya stopped he was confused why she had asked that. he did know what kind of family that she and her sister came from but then again it seemed that their family was special.

"What do you mean unfair?"asked Kyoya

"Well it's just that when it comes to mine and my sisters personal life you know everything even who our father's friends are and I don't have a clue about yours so I call that unfair" said Haruhi

Haruri lied she knew some things from All the scouts and their friends since they didn't get along with Kyoya father. they ass he was a jerk to the point you want to punch him in the face,

"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way" said Kyoya

"You've got two older brothers right? You could start by telling me about them, what kind of people are they?" asked Haruhi

Kyoya felt odd the only other person who knew of his life and helped him out was Haruri sister. and he was greatful she never told her sister and kept her promised that she would keep it to herself.

"They are rather exceptional…enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them" said Kyoya

Kyoya had a smile grace his face knowing he felt the same way when he was talking to Usagi. he felt free and was able to talk to someone and tell someone about his life.

"Though as the third son things work out a little differently for me" said Kyoya

Haruri was wondering such a miserable life Kyoya lived with his family. Amara was right his father is a total asshole and needed to be punched in the face. Now she knew why they ranted and raved about him.

"I didn't know there was so much pressure on you succeed" said Haruhi

"Pressure? Oh no Haruhi" said Kyoya

Kyoya looked at her it seemed she was as not intuned to the world like Tamaki is, and it seemed her sister was the one who learned the hard way. but that was Usagi she was a special person to them all.

"I can't think of anything more fun than this" said Kyoya

Haruri wondered if he cracked at joke, if he did it would be the creepiest thing that she had ever seen. she never ever thought he would of joked with her about something in her life. he seemed more closer to her sister.

"Dear me, piece's from the Komatsu collection?"

A woman said that caught Kyoya and Haruhi's attention, he noticed something that caught his eye. the collection they where selling where fakes and he knew that for a fact.

"I never thought I would find them here"

"Why madam you have an astonishing eye!"

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya stared at the salesman as if he was selling fake things to someone. and then again he could of noticed and was going to call him out on it.

"They have such an exquisite color don't they? To tell you the truth I'm not supposed to have these out on display"

The salesman said in a hushed tone to the woman as if he was letting her on a secret that he only Kyoya was gonna call him out on it if he see's the man selling it.

"The bulk to the Komatsu pieces rarely come up for sale"

The salesman said as the old woman's face lit up with joy that she found something she had been searching for. Then Kyoya walked over to them he had about enough of the bullshit this man was pulling.

"With all due respect these are fake" said Kyoya

"Huh?"

The woman looked up at Kyoya and wondered what in the world he was talking about, Kyoya took the plate and looked at it as if he knew the person who made the set she was going to be buying.

"This shade of blue is similar to Shoin's work but if you look closely to at the rim you'll notice the color graduation isn't dark enough to be authentic that and the lacquer is too clear" said Kyoya

The salesman gasped in shock and started to sweat from being found out. and if this guy knew what he was looking at he was going to be the prison bitch for doing what he was doing.

"That's enough of you Mr. Expert I'll report you for obstructing my business"

Kyoya turned the bowl upside down to see his thoughts where correct and to prove that this man was a fake and he was going down for what he was doing and of selling fake itams.

"Just as I thought, the brush strokes on this seal are uncharacteristically thick as well" said Kyoya

The sale's men looked like he was about to shit himself that he was found out. he was trying to find a way to save his ass before he lands his ass in prison and he didn't want to go back there.

"For your sake I hope you have a certificate that is if you still insist it's real" said Kyoya

"Of course it's real! I have the certificate at home!" The salesman exclaimed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I call the Komatsu family at home? My family has had dealing with them for generations. It would only be a matter of minutes" said Kyoya

Then the sales man was drug away by two security guards as if they knew who Kyoya was. Haruri was wondering what the hell just happened it seemed that Kyoya knew what he was talking about.

"After all that you've told me kyoya stepping in on complete strangers behave seems a little bit out of character of you" said Haruhi

The others came over to them it seemed kyoya had done a good deed. they had to say that was the most interesting thing they saw so far. they had seiya along with the other men was carrying their shopping that they just did,

"Oh that?" asked Kyoya

Haruri looked at her family who came over to her it seemed that They did a fair share of shopping themselves and look like they are not even close to being done, she just wished she could join them.

"Well she's hardly a stranger you mean you don't know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company" said Kyoya

Haruri jumped at what kyoya just said, they had to leave her alone it seemed. they were always leaving her alone with him. But she was shocked in what kyoya had just done for the lady.

"This is the first time I've to meet her personally but that ring on her finger is family has dealings with her husband's company" said Kyoya

The woman giggled at Kyoya little friend she never seen the youngest of the Ootri boys this care free. and she was happy Kyoya was a good boy and kind hearted once you break through the mask and sheilded around his heart.

"Ah one of the Ootori boys imagine running you incognito the next opportunity I have I'll make sure to make use of one of your family's health resorts" The woman said.

"We would be honored" said Kyoya

They moved on to the next stand while kyoya was eyeing something as if he never seen before or was he thinking of something. Haruri was in her own thoughts about kyoya wondering what was going on with today.

"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?" asked Kyoya

Haruri looked over at him looking at fruit snakes. well that not so new they proablly never seen something like this in their lives. well others love it that and pocky they never could get enough of it.

"It doesn't make sense"said Kyoya

Kyoya picked up the box and eyed it as if he was picking it apart thinking he knew how it was made. Haruri watched with amusement as if he was a animal at the zoo.

"If the primary ingredient is corn then why go through the trouble of making it taste like fruit. It seems counterintuitive" said Kyoya

Haruri couldn't help it that was just to funny him over analizing the box of fruit snakes, she bursted out laughing while Kyoya arched a brow at her as if she gone bonkers.

"That's an intriguing notion in its own way" said Haruhi

"Oh was I being funny?" asked Kyoya

"Earlier you were going on and on how you and Tamaki are nothing a like but then what you just said about the candy you and him sound just a like" said Haruhi

"You think so huh? This does seem like something he and the girls would fawn over. Very well I'll buy them. Haruhi your wallet"said Kyoya

Haruri sighed and handed her wallet over forgetting that he didn't have no money on him. Kyoya made sure he got somethng so she was able to get her money back as if she needed it..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

At the roof top, the host club was enjoying the festivities. Tamaki was getting licked to death by Antoinette, Mori and Hunny were enjoying ice cream, Usagi was feeding her puppy mizuki cotton candy, and Hikaru and Kaoru with the others were on the merry go round for the seventh time. Then they all sat down in front of the stage for a special event being held for all of the children. They all gasp as smoke covered the stage.

"Hey Tama-Chan the show is about to start" chirped Hunny

Tamaki was to busy from being licked by the dog. he was having to much fun and not even realized about the laugh. Usagi hid behind Mori who protected her from the evil crazy stalker.

"Oh no!" The girls said.

"Hey boys and girls! It's back to school time! Have all of you been keeping up with your summer homework assignments?" asked Renge

Once she was lifted up to the stage. Kagome groaned she should of known that the crazy stalker would show up somewhere. she was a stalker ad why was she here doing a show of all places. The others who didn't know her looked at Usagi and wondered what was going on.

"Oh? You haven't? You better stop goofing around and get a move on!" said Renge

Renge started to prance around the stage. once Tamaki broke free from his shock he shook his head wondering why renge had to screw everything up for him and everyone. While the people who didn't know her was wondering what her damage was.

"What is Renge doing up there?" asked Tamaki

"It seems like recently" said Hikaru

"She's been around every corner" said Kaoru

Then Renge screamed and was captured by an actor in a Namahage costume. now the seen everything it seemed their crazy person has some weird show going on. well atleast she wasn't striping like the last time they saw her poor Usagi was tramatized.

"What's this?! A bunch of naughty little children who aren't ready for school?!"

The Namahage exclaimed making the entire children shake in fear from the monster

that they thought hides in their rooms at night. while the host club wondered if the crazy woman was going to leave.

"It's too late now! I, doctor Namahage will never let you leave!"

"This looks like a job for…the Ouran Host Club Rangers!" said Renge

"Unhand her!"

Usagi eye twitched from what she just heard, she didn't even want to see what they where wearing. this day just went to hell because of her crazy stalker of all things.

"Oh no! It's my arch nemesis the Ouran Host Club Rangers!"

"Ranger Black!"

"Uh what's happened to Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny

Everyone snapped back into reality that they did have Kyoya with them. now they wondered where he was sine they kinda did leave him somewhere and wanted to kill them ny now.

"Um I think we kinda lost him along the way." said sapphire

The twin's looked over at Tamaki who was playing with the dog again. they wondered if they should call him over the load speaker even though it might piss him off more it would be so funny to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kyoya and Haruri_

After buying a couple of boxes of candy, Haruhi and Kyoya sat down so they could have a breather with all the people around. Kyoya was wondering where the others went off to.

"What do you think that Tamaki is so eager to help people?" asked Haruhi

Kyoya wondered why she asked that one. he didn't even know what to say about it. Tamaki was Tamaki he does things that he thought that felt correct to him.

"You mean when there's nothing to be gained from it? Who knows?" asked Kyoya

"So when you help someone how exactly do you benefit from it?" asked Haruhi

Haruri thought back on all the time's that Tamaki helped people out. it seemed he was clueless as if he wasn't teached right from wrong. or he grew up from not being around his own mother and father. Kyoya sat thinking to himself as he thought about all of the times Tamaki helped people then he slowly stand up.

 _"Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store. Repeat Kyoya Ootori is lost. His guardian Suoh is waiting for him at the seventh floor information booth Kyoya said five feet eleven inches tall, black hair and wearing prescription glasses"_

Haruri blanched she had a feeling that was Tamaki doing as if he knew they where talking about him. Kyoya pushed his glasses up while a group of people looked at him as if he was aa zoo animal,

"Is that him?" One woman asked.

"Matches the description" One man said.

"He's a little big to be lost" Another woman said. "Don't you think?"

"Hey Mister is there something wrong with you?" A little boy asked

Haruri scooted away from Kyoya he was glowing with anger as if he was about to explode from what Tamaki just had done. he was in a better mood then Tamaki just stomped on it again.

"That damn idiot! I'LL KILL HIM!" Kyoya exclaimed scaring Haruhi.

Kyoya pulled Haruri up and made their way to the area they where needed at. it seemed that he was plotting Tamaki death as soon he gotten his hands on him

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later._

Usagi and the others started to laugh uncontrollably from what tamaki had just done. They knew that Kyoya would be pissed off once he hears what Tamaki had just done. They all whipped a tear from their eyes. A few minutes passed, before her sister and Kyoya walked up

Kyoya! There you are! We were so worried and why is Haruhi with you?" asked Tamaki

Usagi raised an eyebrow when she saw her sister present cndition. She looked exhausted she wondered what in the world went on between the two of them it seemed her poor sister had a field day.

"Boy oh boy! Haru-Chan has come to play with us!" chirped Hunny

Hunny bounded over to Haruri with a bright smile on his face happy to see her. he wanted to see if Haruri wanted to come and play with them since they where having loads of fun.

"Hoo-ray! Play! Play!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang together

They where dancing wiggling their butt's with happy looks on their faces with little hearts dancing around their heads. while haruri looked at her sister it seemed like they dragged her along as well.

"Sorry guys but I am exhausted it's been a long day" said Haruhi

Letting out a deep sigh Usagi could understand how she felt. After only four hours of sleep, things were starting to get hazy for her too she was dragged out of bed lucky even they got the others to. Haruri always wanted a puppy and that was the name that she would of named it to. Ami handed her gift over it was a kitten so now she had a dog and kitten, she took the little puppy and the kitted. hugged it to her. she was happy with the gift her sister and the others gotten hergotten for her.

"Stop it! Quit lick me! that tickles!" said Tamaki

Tamaki tried to get his face away from his dog but she kept on licking him. Minako laughed a little bit. it seemed that he was happy with his pet maybe he won't feel so alone now in that huge house.

"What's with the dog?" asked Kyoya

Kyoya wondered who in the world would give Tamaki of all people a dog. then again it might give him some kind of joy so he wasn't alone in his home since his father was never around.

"I got her from this amazing place called a pets' store isn't she beautiful?" asked Tamaki

As the dog started to lick the hell out of tamaki again he laughed his head off with tears of joy. its as if the dog was happy with the moron. then again he needed to have something to keep him company.

"Hey cut it out Antoinette!" laughed Tamaki

Kyoya sighed he wondered why in the world he became friended with tamaki. he was over dramatic and annoyng at times. then again he did think of him as a good freind though

"Exactly how am I like this moron?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"Because your an idiot too." asked Amara

Usagi and makoto giggled when he shot her a glare. she slapped him palyfully as they all left to go home. while two of them would be getting more sleep. while Haruri was going to set a place for her two pets when she gets home,

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Host club was going to visit Haruhi's house It wasn't the first time though, it was just an ordinary condo and it seemed Usagi was no where to be seen either, they bet it was a real shocker for everyone in the host club. Surprisingly everyone acted somewhat normal, except when going to the super market.

"Haruhi-chan Usagi ! Please come out and play!" they sang cheerfully.

After about a second a guy opened the door with a moan. It was a man with aftershave and his hand was on his forehead like he had a headache. His eyes were tired as well and his flowing hair was in a pony-tail. After we looked at him Tamaki lead us away, saying to the stranger. even the Scouts who showed up rushed away quickly since they never had the chance to meet Haruhi and Usagi's father.

"Sorry, we have the wrong condo!" said Minako

"Hey! Hey wait a second" called Ranka

Ranka rolled them all in a ball and pushed us in the the condo to see what they wanted. even though he never had to work again he did enjoy the place where he now hanged out and worked for fun.

"Don't act so traumatized 'cause you've seen me without my make up on" said Ranka

Ranka plopped down on the floor as if he was trying to make some point or statement. even though this was the first time he was facing the Scouts and the others. even though he didn't have to work he just chose to since he had fun.

"even tranny's get stubble first thing in the morning which is more than I can say for any of you" said Ranka

The females only shrugged while the males rolled their eyes in annoyance, then again it was something they noticed with the host club members when it came down to it.

"You're so funny! My dear Ranka, I hope this day finds you in excellent health" chriped Tamaki

Tamaki extended his arms, his hands holding a box with a dark pink rose on it with sweets in it for a peace offering to the drag queen. while ranka looked up with a straight so much of a warning Ranka punched the box from underneath Tamaki's hands, making Ranka's fist hit his face and making the box fly in the air. Tamaki landed on his face and the gift landed perfectly on Ranka's hand. He put his foot on Tamaki's head and held the gift up like Simba in the Lion King. while some of them where laughing their heads off at Tamaki.

"Ranka please…. That's my head…." cried Tamaki

"Oh silly me I forgot my manners! Please forgive my appearance, it's wonderful to see all of you" chriped Ranka

Ranka smiled at us apologetically to all of them not even caring he was still smashing his head into the ground. No one seemed concerned about Tamaki… except maybe Hunny who was staring down at him.

"Is Haruhi and usagi not here?" asked Hunny

"I'm afraid not, she and her sister out with the girls today. They picked her up this morning and you know women who heavenly knows when they'll be back" chirped Ranka

Ranka looking in the gift with glee while squeeling like a school girl on a happy day. Usagi father to be a drag queen. iThe scouts were a bit worried about what was going on. But then again he was funny to watch and was fashionable do nothing wrong with it.

"So their not home?" cried Hunny

"Well I guess Haruhi is entitled to hang out with her old friends from middle school once in awhile. guessing she dragged Usagi along with her" said Tamaki

Tamaki had a red face as he slowly got up from the floor and rubbed his poor head from the abuse the drag queen given him he thought Amara and makoto was bad. Ranka munched on the delicious treats from the gift in delight.

"I can't believe she has friends. and she had to drag her sister with her" the twins said in union

They all walked with them and thought about it, it's not surprising she has many friends from middle school because she has a ton of friends from here. Especially people that are totally opposite from her.

"This is why I was against a surprise visit" grumbled Kyoya

"You know come to think of it I don't think I recognized any of her new friends. But, then again, you can never tell can you? Haruhi has always made friends easily. Just imagine it, my little girl's out and about with students from Lobelia Academy" said Ranka

"Did you say-" asked Tamaki

Tamaki place a hand on Ranka shoulder as if he said the devil took Usagi and Haruhi to hell with him. he just hoped he was hearing things and didn't hear the truth about where they had been taken to.

"Lo-"

"Bel-

"I-"

"AAAAAAA?!" said the twins and Tamaki

"What's so wrong with Lobelia Academy?" asked seiya

They where still new to the schools in these part. and they seemed have gottne used to the host club now even though they had to smack the twins or Tamaki a few times but it was fun somewhat.

"No surprise you don't know. Lobelia Academy has been trying to steal Haruhi and Usagi away from us for awhile now" said Kyoya

Kyoya pushing up his glasses, in any other case that would make anyone look more like a nerd but it makes girls squeal in doki doki. the Scouts tilted their heads to the side wondering if this school was for crazy people or something. Amara growled in annoyance she hated that school.

"They think she is a remarkable woman that could join her club that is called the 'Zuka Club' it is made up of three girls. The leader is a second year girl who is called Benibara, the second girl is another second year called Suzaron and, lastly is a first year called Hinagiku" explained Kyoya

The other scouts groaned and now remembered Amara and micharu ranted out. it seemed a school full of gay;s it seemed or female cult like people. why in the world would someone place their own child into that school for of gay chicks it just aint right.

"How do you know so much?" asked Minako

The other's looked at him as if he forgotten that Kyoya was one of the best hacker's they had around. well beside's Usagi and ami and the other's. Rei rolled her eyes at Kyoya she wanted to punch him sometime's. Ranka looked pale and aghast.

WHAAT?" cried Ranka and the Scouts.

"Pretty much" said Kyoya

.Ranka dashed into his house, we followed him, curious of what he was doing. He pulled out an old box and he was horrified. He now knew what they are talking about.

"OH NOOOOO! What if the Zuka club entices Haruhi and Usagi to do something outrageously scandalous?!" cried Ranka

"Entices her?" asked Rini

"Something scandalous?" asked alexi

The two of them had their head's tilted to the side looking like they where trying to figure out what the hell they where meaning. but it seemed that they couldn't think of something that came to mind.

"Just suppose she has to kiss somebody?!" cried Ranka

" _ **KIIIIIISSSS?"**_ thought Tamaki

Tamaki thought in horror at the mere idea that those crazy bitch's would molest His Usako . He needed to think fast before something brain washed them in joining the man hating bitch group.

"As I recall-" said Hikaru

"There was that dance party where-" said Kaoru

Tamaki's face turned white and he tied the twins together, tying their mouths shut. the Thr others looked around confused, how did he get that rope? And most importantly…. Who did Usagi kiss?

"Hahaha aren't they a laugh?" said Tamaki nervously

Tamaki tying them together more tightly to shut them up before he was going to be killed for what happened at that dance party with Usagi both of them glaring at Tamaki.

"Just what exactly goes on in that Host Club of yours? asked Ranka

Tamaki and Ranka glared at each other as if one of them would win the glaring match. while the others looked at the two of them and sighed as if this was something normal.

"Well nothing a loving father wouldn't approve of" said Tamaki cautiously

"We are coming Haruhi and usako!" announced Tamaki

Tamaki stood up quickly making Ranka face plant the floor as if there was something important they needed to do. as they all got up and went to go on a mission. they all stood in front of Lobellia acadmy wondering how the where going to get them out of there, there before they even get brain washed to be stuck in a school like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of Lobellia_

Usagi eye twitched in annoyance she knew she shouldn't of seen her sister this morning she would be in this blood mess now. Haruhi noticed her sister annoyance and how much she didn't like this shool. plus they where molesting her.

"maiden!" chirped Benio

Usagi growled in annoyance she was going to kill her some creepy bitch's soon. and she didn't give a damn either if she didn't. she wanted them off her right now. Haruhi was feeling her sister projecting.

 **"WILL YOU BITCH'S WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! AND GET THE HELL OFF ME!"** yelled Usagi

Usagi pushed the Zuka club off her and glared at all of them. they better now make her do anything that involved female on female acts she was no way in hell she was going to do that.

"Now what the bloody hell is going on here.? will one of you crazy bitch's expain it to me and my sister? I mean one moment me and my sister was heading our way to the mall." said usagi

The Zuka club had sparkly eyes at how strong Usagi was. they didn't need her sister they just wanted her. but they could use Haruhi as well then they would have their own pare of sibling's.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _Usagi and Haruhi left the condo with their father right behind them making sure they make it to where they needed to go since Haruhi wanted to walk to the mall and not take the car._

 _"I guess we shall be back in a little while." chirped Usagi_

 _Ranka smiled brightly to see his two girls together going out for a shopping trip. he was a happy man to a point. even though the evil bitch was pure evil she did birth him another daughter._

 _"Be careful my angels!" chirped Ranka_

 _Ranka was waving at his daughters as they walked down the stairs to head for their sister day out only just them and no one else but it always get interupted and they would be found either they where grabbed from being._

 _"target!"_

 _"captured!"_

 _Said two of the Zuka member's as they had a good grip on them. even though Usagi could of pushed them off with now problem but the issue was that she had to remain acting human._

 _ **"WAIIIT YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!** " yelled Usagi_

 _Ranka looked over and seen the girs from Lobellia got ahold of his daughter's as if they where kidnapping them. he wondered what the hell was going on and wondered if he should call the others._

 _"Wow Lobellia." said Ranka_

 _A limo back in with Benio in it. her window went down she had her sunglasses on as if she was looking like she wasn't trying to be noticed. not likely she looked to obvious with the uniform in all._

 _"Good. bring them in." said Benio_

 _"rodger"_

 _the two who had Usagi and haruhi shoved them into the limo and took off in a cloud of smoke, while Ranka wondered what the hell was going on. That was something you don't see everyday people kidnapping his daughters well who don't work for the dark kingdom that is._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Usagi and haruhi sighed from their flashback.. and wondered if the two clubs where alike and it seemed they where with the whole kidnapping thing with trying not to be noticed.

"You know something you three are alike the host club in some ways ya know that." muttered Usagi

Benio went over to the moon queen and grabbed her arms from the insult she had just said to them. Haruhi groand she wondered if her sister was going to drain these people by the end of the day.

 **"HOW DARE YOU MAIDEN!** " cried Benio

Benio pointed to a memory bubble of the host club looking like morons. while Usagi only had a dead panned look on her face not even giving a damn about these people in this school..

" **WE ARE NOTHING LIKE THOSE IDOTS!"** creid Benio

Benio blushed from what she just done. she notice the look on Usagi face as if she wasn't even caring about the out burst. she stepped away and looked over to Haruhi who only shugged her sister was someone hard to come acrossed in some ways.

"Oh I'm sorry maiden. please forgive my outburst! we where a hurry and we wisked you and you lovely sister away this morning with your sister in her pajama's." said Benio

Haruhi graoned bad enough she gets it from Minako and Rei with the way she dressed hell she didn't see nothing wrong with it in her eye's.

"You know those are not my pajama's," said Haruhi

Usagi patted her sister back to tell her that she understood how she was feeling. they molested her person for crist sake. and she wanted just feed off them all not like they would be missed.

"As you may know one of out responisbilitys in the Zuka club is to put together a performance, with musical numbers and orginal plays." said Benio

"And today is the incarnation day. we celebrate the birth of the white lilly league founder by putting on the most glorious production the whole year. we have been rehersing none stop for preperations for tonights perfomance." said Chizaru

"And tragically the lead actress was in acident and now in the hospital. but even though with out her. the show must go on." said Hinako

The Zuka club posed in front of Usagi and Haruhi hoping they got them on the team. they just hopped Usagi would she would shine like a perfect diamond if the was to be in the play. Usagi and Hauhi just looked at them as if they where crazy pest.

"This is your chance to be in the theater!" chirped the Zuka club

"No way in hell!" Said usagi flatly

"Yeah my sister the one who has the theater in her not me." said Haruhi

Usagi growled and bonked her sister in the head for selling her out like that. little back stabber that she was. Haruhi shot her sister a glare telling her that was on called for.

"Well usagi dear you would only have to memorize a hand full of lines. and for most of the play you sister could be the silent one." said Benio

Chizaru stood up and placed her hand under her chin as if it made her look impressive to Usagi to see if she would be able to sway her into the lead role. Haruhi had to admit she ould do it if she didn't have to say nothing.

"Well it's more or less simbolic than anything." said Chizaru

"You just stand there and look lovely as ever." said Benio

Usagi and Haruhi went over to the door as if they wher not even looking. they just wanted to go with the day in some peace not with some crazy people wanting them to do a play.

"You know you are crazy bitch's. me and my sister would let ourselves out!" grumbld Usagi

Haruhi opened the door before they even could leave this nut job school. Benio let out a dramatic cry of knew she was trying to fake it but she couldn't call her out on it. so she wouldn't call her out on her being played.

"Oh mother forgive me, I'm short of your legacy! you must be so ahamed of me oh mother!" cried Benio

The other two went over and comforted their freind and leader to their proud club. while Usagi arched a brow at the fake show of emotion's she better not get her where it hurt's and that was her own mother.

"Oh don't say that Benio!" cried Chizaru

Usagi sighed knowing they got her by the horns now. she might as well see what this was all about so she didn't look insensitve or anything. while Chizaru dabbed at her eyes with a napkin dramatically.

"Sooooo I'm taken her mother kicked the bucket as well?" asked Usagi

"Yes Benio late mother was one of the people in this school was one of the White Lily Legue." said Chizaru

"That's right on this day we honor her with pink carnation day! her whole life Benio wanted to fallow in her own mother footsteps!" cried Hinako

"And if we canceal this perfomance my dreams will be shot to bits!" cried Benio

Usagi looked down to her feet and her eye's showed all her emotion that she felt about her own mother. but they had tie with their mothers even her sister. but her sister hated her own mother.

"You know that sound's just sad." said usagi

Haruhi hugged her siter she knew that her sister knowing where her mind went, she hated her sister step father and was happy he was dead and gone from this world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

They all stood in front of Lobellia acadmy wondering how the where going to get them out of there, There before they even get brain washed to be stuck in a school like that.

"If my daughter's is held captive in there I'm not going to sit back and do nothing, but we have to play it cool, the Zuka Club is ruthless" said Ranka

They all wondered how in the world he knew so much about the Zuka club. it seemed that Ranka and A Rei Gotten along by taking about fashion here and there along the way here.

"once you've become tangled in their lies you could go bankrupt trying to get yourself out of it" said Ranka

They all gulped, just how far is the Zuka Club willing to go to steal Haruhi and Usagi away from the Host Club? they don't think they would go there anyway's, they seem's very loyal her and Hauhi had to pay off that debt.

"Lobelia Academy is rich enough to pay off that debt easily" said Kyoya

Kyoya frown he didn't understand the pull he had to Haruhi. but he didn't want her and Usagi to leave them they came special to them and so did the Others even though they where not as close as Haruhi and Usagi was to them.

"How did you know so much, sir?" asked Hunny

Amara patted his head he was just to adorable for words to say. for a 17 year old he was just cute for his age like a kid. and he knew how to play into his cuteness factor as well.

"Haruhi and Usagi doesn't really seem like the type that would get involved with their kind" said Kyoya

" Usagi wouldn't we know her all to well," said Rei.

The rest of them nodded to that as if they knew Usagi all to well. and they knew that Usagi wouldn't even touch this type of school but to play along to shut them up.

"you're right but neither did Serenity . she always seemed like such a strong woman" said Ranka

Ranka looked up to the sky from the feeling of loss of the woman he loved dearly the only woman he loved in his life. he was just stuck into the marriage that Haruhi mother got him stuck in.

"Serenity ?" the twins asked.

"Serenity is Usagi mother who married Usagi step father the bastard. before Ranka was stuck in a loveless marriage with Haruhi mother, she was a very strong woman who was murdered by her husband and then kill his son after. they may have a connection of what she's doing here" said Kyoya

"I was so blind then, we were finally together after so long and I was in love" said Ranka

Ranka thought back on the last year that serenity was alive when she was full with his little moon bunny. they just didn't know how cruel Haruhi mother was. as he told them the story about that last year.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"So what are we having for dinner my reason of living?" Ranka asked serentiy_

 _they were sitting down at the table on our knees in serenity house. Usagi was still in her tummy. She rubbed her belly with affection she didn't want to marry kanji but it was arranged,_

 _"Misao soup with Mesachie sweetheart" Serenity said with a sweet smile_

 _ **"THAT'S EXCELLENT! YOU BOTH NEED YOUR CALCIUM!** " he exclaimed, imaginary green flowers blossoming out_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everyone who didn't know what he had just said had their head's tilted to the side. hell none of the scouts knew what to say from what they didn't know before their Usagi was born,

"What's Mesachie?" the twins asked

"They're dry salted sardines" Kyoya explained

"Don't interrupt my flash back!" Ranka steamed

Ranka cleared his throat while The others now they knew where Usagi had gotten her famous temper and stubornness from was from her fathere. Kyoya handed his book over to them as they read it. they let out a gasp but they would hold the anger in for later.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ranka started sweeping the living room and other rooms of the house while kanji was out to work the only time they could be together. He humming a cheerful tune, obviously in a good mood. He started dusting and dusting making sure this place was as clean as a whistle! He started cleaning out a big plastic box that held a whole bunch of stuff when he came across a mysterious one. It had the word "Zu" written on top of it. He opened it up, at first he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was a box full of pictures and other materials from Zuka Club!_

 _Flashback_

* * *

Everybody was terrified and had the most shocked faces I've ever seen, mixed in with mine. The only one who's face wasn't blue with shock was Kyoya's! He didn't even know usagi mom was in the Zuka Club. The information sunk in…

" **USAAAAAKO!** " cried Tamaki

Tamaki started to freak out Rei and makoto whacked him in the head to keep the moron level headed before he messess things and the would get caught before they even gets into the school.

"We have to help her before she joins that Zuka Club!" declared Rei

"We first need a plan though, we just can't barge in there like this! Except for you other ladies since you're a girl's" said Ranka

the female of their group but they were flatted by their new friends hand former king along with one of the future kings. Tamaki turned to kyoya and was about to order somethin that would affend ranka.

"Kyoya order us some Lobellia uniforms at once!" ordered Tamaki

Tamaki kicked in the side of his head by a offending ranka for ordering some ladies clothing to go into Lobelliea and that wasn't right with drag qeens who did this since it was them.

"Now men puting on ladies clothing for fun are a insult to us prfessionals. you don't want to insalt me now do you? do you?" asked Ranka

Ranka smashing Tamaki head into the ground while. Amara, seiya, sapphire was snickering now they knew what else Usagi gotten off her father. the way for making people forgetting doing something stupid by causing them pain.

"Now all of you listen up! to go into Lobellia! you will have to do everything I tell you!" chriped Ranka

Everyone nodded not going to be where Tamaki was on the drag queen side. Lucky they knew in the future the two kings was not into that thing. now they just had to await orders to see what he wanted to do to get into the all girl school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Usagi and Haruhi_

Bella handed some notes to a song she made she wasn't going to sing that gastly song that they where going to make her sing. while they didn't know that they where being spied on.

"Oh my love! how many night's have I prayed that we would be together again! and how many hours that demanded us to remain apart. but our love is forbidden." said Benio dramatically

Haruhi stood in front of ehr she had no choice in the matter to play this part since her sister gottned to scene for the singing something that she wasnt able to do herself.

"Oh my lord Fredrick!" said Haruhi

Usagi cringed maybe she shouldn't let her sister do this she does suck. Benio fell down dramatically as if she was hurt or shot. while Haruhi made her way over to Benio and took her into her arm's.

"I have been slayed by this fatal gun shot last I will not draw breath no more." said Benio

"My lord Frederick!" said Haruhi

"Oh my love with your arm's holding me close this pain in not worring me.. I am over whelmed with peace. lovely angel your gaze is my own your the very image of my beloved lover." said Benio

"My lord Frederick," said Haruhi

Haruhi was wondering how phony this play was. wouldn't they have gottent he person a medical staff by now in that time. maybe then again there was no cars so she rethinked on that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was peeping in the window where Micharu and rei lead them to. it seemed that they could feel the annoyance from Usagi with their powers and now they knew why. but they didn't see where she was at the moment.

"Hey can you see them?" asked Hunny

Mori had to lay down since he was so tall and bulky easy to be seen. while Kyoya and Amara and Sapphire leaned again something so they where able to listen into what was goin on inside.

"It seemd she playing some hero in some tragidy." said Tamaki

They alll continued to listen to Haruhi say her line's planly as if she didn't have no acting skill's once so ever. but they didn't see Usagi in the room no where so what was her part in all this.

But she sounds' like a robot," said everyone

Eveyone had to admit that Haruhi had no acting skill. even her own father was feeling ashamed from his daughter in her skill in the theater for chirst sakes she should she came from a drag queen. when she stood up as if they where ging to hear her sing.

 **"NOOOO SHE HAS NO SINGING SKILL EITEHR!"** cried Ranka

When they seen Usagi sit down at a piano and sat straight up as someone who knew what she was doing. Tamaki was amazed he never knew she played. Ranka eye's went wide she have played the piano for so long and she was one of the best out there.

"I've waited all my life For the day when love appears Like a fairy tale in days gone by He will rescue me from my fears And now I feel him standing close to me And how can I tell him what he means to me My heart stands still - has he come? Oh starry night

Is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night Tell me, is he my own true love? Every night I think of him Here in my lonely room Waiting for my prince to come Wondering if he'll be here soon And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign And I hope that his heart longs for mine He calls my name, is he the one?Oh starry night Is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night Tell me, is he my own true love? Oh starry night Is he the one that I dream of? Oh starry night How will I know Will his love show? Is he my own true love." Sang Usagi

Everyone who never knew this about Usagi was shocked and some where in tear's. Only the scouts and their friends only knew this fact. even Kyoya and Mori was crying from the song that they where told she wrote after the loss of diamond and Endymion and her piano playing helped get threw it.

"Hey you newbies! if you want to be appart of the Beni Bara fan club you must fallow the rules. now up on your feet at once."

Everyone stood up straight as if they where a soldier. they just killing their own pride over and over again with this stunt. but two people in there they cares and loved was taken hostage. as they started chanting their club chant. Some of them felt their pride slipping by doing this,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was making their way down to a area to see if they would be able to watch or to save the person that they came here for. as all the girl's trampled them over and took their seat's.

Well at this point we would have to save them at mid show." said Tamaki

They looked to see the show was about to start. Haruhi stood in the middle of the stage and Usagi sat at the piano ready to play the song she played earler during the day.

Heres their entrance." said Mori

Everyone piled up on each other who was wanting to see thing. haruhi was in some sort of dress while Usagi was in some sort of a soldier outfit as she sat in the piano seat with her eye's closed.

"I've waited all my life For the day when love appears Like a fairy tale in days gone by

He will rescue me from my fearsAnd now I feel him standing close to." sang Usagi

They saw what Haruhi looked like they gagged with the amount of makeup they had used on her. they looked in horror. it seemed they didn't get Usagi but they gotten to Haruhi.

 **"IT'S HEAVY!"** cried Minako

Minako was the first one to break out of her shock. these people did not know how to do makeup here the horror of it all. someone needed to teach them the lesson and art of makeup.

"And how can I tell him what he means to me My heart stands still has he come? Oh starry night Is this the moment I dream of?" sang Usagi

Ranka felt warmth in his breath Usahi was just like her mother in the musical department they pushed all their feeling into the thought and soul of what ever they wanted.

"We cant bear to wanched her like this." cired the twin's and Hunny and some of the others

"Enough im getting them out of here right now!" said Tamaki

Tamaki started to make his way over by Ranka and rei stopped him before they could stop the show and they where revealed to be there. They would have to wait until the proper time to save them.

"Look at them up there. she look's more glowy than what she looked like this morning." said Ranka

Tamaki cupped his chin and examined the scene before him. Usagi was better than him on the piano he never met someone such as a woman as his Usako she was even more of a goddess when she played and sang.

"Oh starry night Tell me, is he my own true love? Every night I think of him Here in my lonely room Waiting for my prince to come Wondering if he'll be here soon And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign And I hope that his heart longs for mine He calls my name, is he the one? Oh starry night Is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night Tell me, is he my own true love? Oh starry night Is he the one that I dream of? Oh starry night How will I know. Will his love show? Is he my own true love?" sang usagi

They where watching with interested. while Haruhi went back into the crappy acting again. as Usagi played some silent persons in the play. she was making her sister do this part.

"Oh my lord Frederick." said Haruhi

Benio fell dramtically while Haruhi went next to her. and help her into her arm. Usagi was trying not to gag at what she was seeing. but she also had a feeling they where being watched as well.

"Oh I have been slayen by this fatal gun shot wound. with your arms holding me close and this pain is nothign." said Benio

Everyone was muttering about the kiss scene with the silent person of the play to happened next. as Usagi shot haruhi and took her spot so dramatic on the play she was,, tamaki was wondering what the hall they where talking about. while ranka and Amara was watching Usagi and haruhi with huge smiles on their faces.

"the love i have for you. the feeling i have for revenge you have gotten for me. nothing cant be simply be forever." said benio

benio looked over where veryone was watching at. as if she had this all planned all along. as the lights where switched on as some of them clutched to each other since the whole place was watching them now.

 **"OH WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE!"** growled Usagi

Haruhi looked up from her death scene and indeed their father was there and was the others as well it seemed that they where spot lighted and she knew all along this was a plot.. she didn't something that she wanted to do all day punch Benio in the face and stuck her nose in the air walking off stage with her sister behind her.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

It was a month after the Lobellia kidnapping now they where back in the host club doing something that Renge had plotted out for them to do. cosplay wasn't all that bad but the guest enjoyed it.

Oh he's so dreamy! I think I might faint!"

One the guest chirped out as she and the other's drooled at all the cosplay and how they looked in their outfit's. Makoto and rei was having a hard time keeping their temper down.

"Don't worry maiden. I'll protect you no matter what hardships come across my way!" said Tamaki

All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts to. Makoto sat with Mori with their leg's propped up. The theme for the day was Samurais. Everyone was dressed in blue, while Tamaki dressed in a royal purple. All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts leaned against a pillar, scribbling down the progress of the theme. Renge walked up to him smugly, and he sighed in defeat.

"I have to admit Renge, this idea of yours was a hit" said Kyoya

"I told you it would work!" said Renge in a sing song voice

Her smugness radiated across the room, and as Usagi and Minako Sat in a prayer stance, their eyes twitched. Tamaki thought it would be a good idea if Usagi and rei wore her priestess outfit. Her guests sat behind her in the same stance.

"Now ladies, take a deep breath and relax," said emerald smoothly

Ami didn't like doing this but she did it so she could be with Usagi and Haruhi her sisters. it seemed that she was more closer to Usagi and her sister since she was getting used to Haruhi still and so was the others. Suddenly Mori turned serious, and grabbed the spear that was leaning against the bench, he turned, and quickly stabbed the spear into the paper screen behind women watching squealed in delight, while the host members turned pale, and was murmuring to themselves, believing that Mori was angry, and was taking it out on the decorations.

"Mori ?" asked Haruhi

Why the sudden lung?" asked Rubius

Everyone was either clutching to each other at the way Mori was acting. while Tamaki was freaking out as if Mori finally snaped and was going to kill them all. well he would have to kill the full vamps with fire the half vamps as well.

"Please calm down Mori I know you are upset that you only speak one line day. Is that it? Mori are you mad that you haven't gotten your own day yet? cired Tamaki

Mori tilted his head. As did everybody else. The guests had all left, all of them whispering about what had just happened. Once the hosts were alone, they each sat down across from the red haired guy. As Minako eyes widen its Endymion reincarnation Tristan and Usagi was correct, Mori and Hunny sat close by, eating cake with Rei and makoto with them.

"So who are you?" asked Haruhi

"I can answer that. His name is Kasanoda, also known as the heir to the Kasanoda gang syndicate. He is often referred to as Terrifying. It is said if you make eye contact with him, you will have nightmares for a week. If you talk back to him, it will lead you to an early grave" explained Kyoya,

Rei shot him a glare over her shoulder the guy never got his nose stuck out of others business. This was Endymion their second king now they needed him to remember Usagi. but Tamaki needed to come to terms with his feeling and merge with his past life. Kasanoda blushed, although his scary face didn't change much since he was mamoru.

"If you're the heir to a gang, why do you want to be Mori's apprentice?" asked Tamaki

He leaned closer in his seat compassionately. Kasanoda looked down, ashamed he was asking for help. Usagi felt bad for him he was a good looking guy it seemed he was Endymion since tamaki was taking forever merging with his past life. Endymion was in the same boat.

"I didn't ask to be born with a mean face. All I want is to hang out with my buddies and play a game of kick the can! But with me being all scary, everyone just stays clear of me! I figured if I asked Mori to help me, he could help my problem. I mean...he is scary looking but has a lot of friends!" said Kasanoda

Ritsu put his hand on his face. while Usagi feeling bad for him as if he was killing his own pride to be coming here like he did to ask for help. Hasn't changed much since he was mamoru, and she could tell her was a prideful twitched at that, but said nothing. He was still kind of taken aback from all this. while Rei and Minako snickered at the insult.

"Are you going to help him, tamaki?" asked Rei

Usagi and Haruhi leering over at Tamaki. they all noticed that he wasnt acting like his normal self. so obviously expecting him to act his usual brash self like always as if he was holding it in or something. Minako and Emerald knew he was holding it in because they felt his emotions.

"No, he asked for Mori help. And unless Mori asks us otherwise, its best we don't intervene" said Tamaki

Tamaki voice straining as it was hard for him to resist turned as Mori grunted as if he was tryint to avoid the whole thing. they where wondering when he was going to break and see if he was going to do it.

"Tamaki..." said Mori

Mori turned to Tamaki and his face had it all over. he was wanting Tamaki to help him along with the others. it seemed Tamaki going to get his wish after all to have a new victem.

"Well since Mori face say's it's okay, we will help you Bosanova!" said Tamaki

Tamaki rushing to him ready to help their new friend. while Sapphire slid a 50 over to Rubius since he won the bet this time. the where all betting on how long for Tamaki to help the poor guy out.

"Listen its Kasanoda!" grumbled Kasanoda

Tamaki whacked him on the head with a roll of paper as if he was some sort of dog he was trying to train. Usagi, makoto and Rei glared at Tamaki for what he had just done. how could he treat him as if he was some kind of dog.

"Are you listening Bosanova? What you need is a makeover. Your image seems to be the problem. TWINS!" yelled Tamaki

Tamaki snapped his finger's to order them to come and do their part with Ritsu. while Minako and Rei Along with Usagi they groaned at what this poor soul was going have to deal with. Atleast they were not like this well after diamond was our of the darkness then things where normal.

" **SIR!"** yelled the twin's

The twin's saluting as they marched over to him as if he was a general or something, while some of them arched a brow and wondered what they were going to do to Endymion reincarnation.

"Give this man a makeover!" ordered Tamaki

The twin's dragged Kasanoda out and began working. while Usagi and some of the other's knowing this was not going to turn out well. it seemed their going to make the poor guy look like a fool.

"He's going to look like a fool" muttered Usagi

their going to make him look like a fool." said Rei

The other's nodded to what Rei and Usagi had said. along with Haruhi knowing that they would make him look like an ass.. so they where going to sit and wait to see what they had done.

"Did you see their faces? They had that evil glint in their eyes"said Rubius

Kyoya had to admit he was going to look like a ass once they where done wtih him. and the ones who knows fasion wouldn't go near him since they thought he was just fine the way he was.

"they have a good point" said Kyoya

Kyoya went back to typing on his laptop since he had been going through them like they where water. he just didn't understand why he keeped crashing them to a point of not being able to repare a half hour later, everyone turned as they heard the door to the dressing room slam open.

"We are done!" yelled the twins

Kasanoda came out of the dressing room. His hair was in Dred locks, and he had sun glasses over his eyes. He wore a green scarf and was holding a teddy bear in his Arma, usagi and Haruhi along with the Others walked out to see, and nearly died laughing. They held it in of course even though how hard it was, to spare Kasanoda's feeling's.

"You know, I don't think this is what he needed" said Haruh

As she walked by him and patted him on the back. Usagi along with the Others followed suit, nodding and smiling at him. He smiled back sheepishly at Usagi and blushed; completely unaware of how much of a fool he looked like. Usagi and rei dragged the twins and waved to everybody as the Others and Haruhi rushed after them. Closing the door to the club, she glared at the twins as they got into their limo and gave them the finger and left to go home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

It wasn't a good day for Usagi since Tamaki was in one of his moods, she wanted to kill Tamaki with a with a huge knife like Micheal Myers woud do in Halloween or maybe pull a Hellraiser and send meat hooks and drag him to hell. But she couldn't t since he was her diamond.

"I am going to do what?" growled Usagi

Tamaki and the twin's were shuddering at the sound of her voice. She really did have a temper. they felt her rage with murder all over her face, some of them hid behind the wall knowing what tamaki had said pissed her off.

We need you to be Ritsu's lovely item. Please do it for the club. your hot and would take away from people being affaid of him with your natral shine!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki got down on his knees and hugged his friend's legs and nuzzled them with his face. even though he was turn on by this he won't say that out loud. everyone one who were starting to get freaked out.

"Please my Usako! my goddess my beauty. please do it for the club!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki had tears coming down his face as if he was making her feel bad for him and do what he was begging her to do. while the Others and Haruhi looked at her feeling bad for her.

"Fine I will do it Only to help him though..." grumbled Bella

Tamaki smiled happily and kissed her check as they left to go home for the day. while usagi feeling like she was selling her pride to help a man who was her one soul mate. and her other soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day._

The next day, Kasanoda came to school and sought Mori out. However, when he and Mori had said good morning to one another, they were almost hit with flying pottery. It was obvious someone was trying to mess with them. Naturally, word spread fast throughout the school. After the host club's activities for that day, they sat down with Kasanoda again and tried to find something that would make him look trying cat ears and nearly scaring Hunny to death, everyone went back to the drawing board. Usagi went to sit next to Kasanoda, while the Others was watching the other host club with amusement. Usagi let out a sigh as the other hosts were looking at chart's and other items.

"I wouldn't put too much faith in those guys if you ask me that can be a bunch of morons when it comes to them." said Usagi

Ritsu jumped at the angelic voice he had just heard. when he seen a person who wasn't even afraid to sit next to him. but who was this person was he here when he first came into here.

"sorry for my lack of manner's. my name is Usagi Fujioka tsukino. but please call me Usagi."chirped Usagi

She extended her hand and shook his feeling the same shock when she touch's Tamaki, ritsu wondered why this guy felt so familiar to him as if they had met before it's like his soul called to his,

"It's nice to meet you." said Ritsu

Ritsu blushed this guy was starting to remind him of a female. His soul called to him, and he felt something odd for this guy as if his heart was being pulled. and there was a shock when they shook hand's. her smile's that make's any man fall for the charm's. which only seemed to make him feel more self conscious.

"Bosanova! Try this!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was holding up a maid costume, Usagi sighed it seemed they where turning the poor guy into a drag queen. it seemed the others left in annoyance but they would come back sooner or later once they stopped being annoyed.

"You got to be kidding me!" muttered Tamaki

Ritsu got up with his head bowed in shame and they put it on. Right at that moment, a young man opened the door and peered inside looking for someone it seemed he wasnt in this school.

"Hello. I'm looking for my lord, Kasanoda. Have you seen him?"

The guy was looking around the room for his young lord so he was able to deliver what he wanted so he wouldn't get sick from the rain His eye's fell on Kasanoda, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Young lord?"

He was not sure if he was seeing what he was turned a shade of red, and ran from the room in embarrassment, ripping the costume off in the young man watched in shock, unsure of what to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi followed Kasanoda out to the courtyard to see if he was ok. while the other's tended to his friend. Usaggi found Kasanoda through the soul connection he was sitting under a statue, looking over a box she wondered what was in the box.

"Is it okay if i sit down?" asked usagi

Usagi sitting down next to Kasanoda sending him a nodded a blush on his face when he looked at smiled at the little bird that was perched inside of the box. she wondered why they have to pick on others like that.

"What happened to the little guy?" asked Usagi

Usagi looked over at the bird's wing with sad eye's even though he wasn't able to see what her eye's looked like . Kasanoda blushed, looking down at the bird he felt calm and comfortable about Usagi .

"He fell out of the tree, so I took him to vet to make sure he was okay" said Ritsu

Ritsu petted the bird lightly as he sent a soft look down to it. Usagi smiled down to the bird no one normally does that for a poor bird anymore. so there was something they like together was animals.

"Awe the poor dear! Can I hold it?" asked Usagi

"S-sure" stuttered Kasanoda

He picked up the bird and put it in her hand. He almost flinched at the contact. the shock of energy came back again. he never felt like this with anyone else before it was odd. a can was being thrown their way messing up the moment. Hunny jumped out of nowhere, deflecting the can from hitting them but also spraying Usagi jacket with whatever remnant.s that were leftover within the paint bird was scared by the noise, and flew away. Kasanoda and the girls stared at it, stunned.

"It flew away!" said Ritsu

Ritsu smiling in relief that it wasn't hurt anymore. Tetsea and the other hosts appeared, all looking out of breath. Mori and Manoko was holding a couple thugs, and it turned out they were the ones who were after Kasanoda. Usagi looked down at her clothe's. as Minako came over to her with a bag and she wink it must been a vision.

"Well i better get changed" said usagi

"Want us to come help you?" asked the twins,

Makoto and Rei smacked them for being a pervert. as Usagi walked off knowing it was one of her royal uniforms. while the others watched her leave to go and change her clothing. It turned out the thugs were part of the Sundo syndicate, along with Tetsea. The thugs thought Kasanoda had kidnapped him. Tetsea shook his head at the thugs in disgust.

"Left on my own free will. I didn't like being born into violence. I met Kasanoda, and he offered me kindness. I swore on that day I'd repay him back for the rest of my life" said Tetsea

The thugs ran off and he turned to look at Kasanoda along at Amara and Micharu since they showed up with the altered uniform to show Usagi royalty.

"Wow, Tetsea. I never knew.." said Kasanoda,

Ritsu was shocked at the story his freind almost like family. Tetsea smiled and handed him his umbrella to show him that he was looking out for his friend and brother he wanted to make sure he was healthy but the guy with long brown hair looked like a chick.

"Thought you might need this" said Tetsea

Ritsu snatched it while blushing at his freind show of careing. while everyone was smiling at the show of love and loyalty. even humans thats something they learned when they first met Usagi when she was still human.

"I better go apologize to Usagi After all, it is my fault she got paint on her uniform" said ritsu

ritsu went off to the music room. while the other host club members smiled thinking they did something to help Ritsu with his friend or whatever he was to the odd ball guy.

"Do you think we can play kick the can later?" asked Tetsea

Ritsu waved his hand and called back his answer. while everyone wondered what they were forgetting at the moment. they shook it off and smiled again at the good job tey did.

"We did a good thing today!" said Tamaki

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!" said the twin's

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to see Usagi. Who is changing her clothes along with showering?" asked Kyoya

Tamaki the twin's along with Amara and rei and Makoto paled. Haruhi was pale and stiff in shock. while Tetsea knew she was a chick by her looks he hopes his young lord good luck,,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Usagi_

Usagi just gotten out of the show with a nice fluffy towl wrapped around her since she had paint on her. she looked in the closet's for thing's to wrap her huge boob's back but there was none so she would have to jump out the window. Just at the moment, Kasanoda walked in when her towl fell off her and she didn't relize she was buck ass nude. only wearying her pocket she transformed with.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got covered in paint... **OH MY GOD YOUR A CHICK!"** said Ritsu

Ritsu redder than a tomato with his hand covering his nose since it was bleeding. He stood in shock as he saw a very very nude Usagi in all her goddess glory. he had to think of something to make his boner to go away.

 **"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERVERT! OR YOU WONT BE NO MAN NO MORE BECAUSE I WILL RIP YOUR BLOODY DICK OFF AND MAKE YOU A FUCKING CHICK!"** yelled Usagi

Usagi slapped him and kicked him out of the room. she was ashamed he saw her in the nude he apologized profusely and shut the door. Well both his past lives seen her that way but he didn't remember at this point in time. And so did diamonds past lives as well. Kasanoda stood against the door shaking.

 **"PEEPING TOM!"** accused the twin's

The twin's eye's glaring in obvious hatred at the moment at Ritsu. he just shook in more terror at what was going on. he thought she was a dude he didn't meant to walk in on her.

"You saw!" said Hikaru, voice low in menace.

"Didn't you Bosanova?" accused Kaoru

Kaoru glaring and shaking his head in shame hoping he didn't see nothing that was not something they haven't seen yet on Usagi. they would be totally pissed off if he saw her nude.

" I didn't see anything! I mean, I caught a glance. But I didn't mean to! I'm not a pervert!" cried Ritsu

Tamaki gasped going completely pale. Kyoya and Mori along with Amara and Makoto and rei merely watched, ready to intervene at any time Minko and Ami stood off to the side with Haruhi.

"Of course you would say that. That is the sound of a guilty conscience" said Hunny,

Hunny,sounding terribly threatening as he walked over to stand in front of him. Kasanoda shook violently, scared out of his mind not only that their was two dude's who could crush him in the room.

"So Usagi is a chick?" asked Kasanoda

Ritsu glancing around the room in wonder hoping he wouldn't get killed by the guy's in the room. the two huge guy's made Mori look like a little kid with their size,

"Red alert! He's on to the usagi little secret!" said the twins

The twins shook their heads in shame now they would have to deal with guy fallowing her around like a lost puppy like Tamaki and Range. Tamaki paled further, his eyes hazing over as if he were in a trance.

"So, let's hear it. How much of her womanly body did you see?" asked the twins

The twins along with a few other's in the room about to give him a good old fashion ghetto beat down if he saw anything that they never seen before. well other than Amara and Micharu who has seen her nude before. and as well The others walked in on herand he had a beating from the short temper over protective scouts and friends it's never good for Endymion reincarnation.

"Well, she must have gotten out of the shower. when I walked in her towl must of dropped. so I saw her nude." mumbled Kasanoda

Ritsue was about to piss himself with all the anger in the room he could feel it and taste it as if the room was filled with it. the twins was now seeing red from what he had just blurted out.

 **"YOU SAW USAGI NAKED!** " yelled the twins

Tamaki fell to the floor, in total shock from what he had just heard, while Rei and Ami and Haruhi went over and poke at him to see if he didn't need to have Trista to look at him.

 **"SO WHAT DO WE DO?"** yelled Kaoru

Kaoru was shaking in anger as Ritsu glanced around helplessly hoping someone would save his ass before he ends of dead by the end of the day. why don't he ever shur up when he was afraid.

"There's only one thing to do! We have to induce amnesia!" yelled Hikaru

Hikaru grabbing a baseball bat and readying himself to swing at Kasanoda's head. he was going to go all ghetto on his ass for what he had seen. he deserved every last ounce of what he was going to get.

"That's enough you two. Leave the assault and battery to the professionals" said Kyoya

Kyoya held a hand up to stop them with Amara next to him who looked like she was about to kill. So she was going to kyoya fuck with Endymion reincarnation a bit. he did after all saw her Kaneko in the nude. even though he did as well and enjoyed it.

"What are you? Made of ice? How can you be so calm about this?" asked Kaoru,

Hikaru, as he gestured to Tamaki. Tamaki was huddled in the corner, as if in a coma. with Reiand Ami and Haruhi pokeing at him with stick they found to see if he woud come out of it.

"The boss is so deep in shock he's regressing!".growled Hikaru

"Well now that the cat is metaphorically out of the bag, let's talk" said Amara in a cold voice

Kasanoda began to shake more and more as the glares he was receiving got colder. the one known as Amara was making him really want to piss himself in fear and probably shit himself.

"Usagi has to hide the fact that she is girl for certain circumstances for her sister. While we can't physically force you to cooperate, there is something I would like for you to bear in mind. Coming from the type of family you're from, I'm sure you know all about this. My family owns a private police force, I'm sure you've heard of them right?" said Kyoya

"And let me put something out there as well. our dear lovely Kaneko is one of our most cherished people. and let me tell you were very protective over her ask Anyone in this room he had a beat down from them walking on her in the shower while jacking off. so if I where you I would be pissing myself with that icy cold lemonade if Makoto or Rei or myself dont say anthing that is. and I myself I am her trusted friend and protective of her so is all of us here and there are more." said amars smootly

The room grew silent as Kasanoda received the silent threat with Amara and Kyoya's was in Tamaki emo corner whimpering from the horror when he was ganged up on by the scouts and the others.

"Oh stop being jackasses will you. and Amara tone it down a bit for christ sakes." said usagi

Ritsu looked down to see Usagiin a long black velvet trench coat and a vest that buttons up that shows her boobs. as well with a mini skirt and boots, with a crescent moon on her back,

"Me and the others are doing this for my sister. since she wont pay for it! and minako did you change my outfit?" Asked Usagi

Kasanoda nodded to her and looked down at the ground. while Minako whistle as if she didn't fix her royal outfit as they all led her out of the room since there was no one around to know she was a chick and jumped out the nearest window.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

Makoto and Rei sat and watched Ritsu pluck at a was sitting outside of the school grounds, underneath one of the many trees. In his hand was a daisy, half of its petals already plucked off. He was mumbled under his breath, as he reached out and slowly continued to pluck each petal one by one, a bright red blush on his face. Luna did a mind meld on him it seemed it worked easier than tamaki since ritsu mind was open to do so. So tonight he would be merged with his past selves.

"like…love….like….love," said Ritsu

The final petal fell from his hand, his eyes widened with shock, he now knew what it meant now with him and Usagi his heart never want's for another and she would be his.

"I knew it I am in love with Usako!" announced Ritsu

Makoto and Rei high fived atleast he knew his feeling's unlike Tamaki who was aslo Usagi's soul mate who didn't know his feeling's where love and not a fatherly love for her. as they watched him to see if he made it home safely. Or their past lives as well who was meant to the world all together,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day._

The next day, the hosts were entertaining their guests and ignoring the whispers about Tamaki's condition. He was still shell shocked while Haruhi and Rei as well Ami poked at him. so Kyoya had to take care of the was hard to ignore the whispers of the guests, but eventually everyone was cheery and eating cake. It's just what rich people do. Kasanoda walked in to the room, face redder than usual. Earning some gasps from the guests, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I would like to request Usagi," said Ritsu

"EhhaaaahHh!"

The girls screamed out in awe and excitement at his word's, going wild. Ami called Amara and the others on the s out pager so they could see this, Minako and Rei rushed over and pushed Usagi out with her trey.

"What does this mean?"

The girl whispered to her friend. they wall where confused at what was going on. it seemed that there was something new going to happened in the host club and a yaoi relationship that was about to happen.

"Ho-hohohohaaahahaha"

A very distinct cackle was heard as a platform lifted up from the floor. Usagi and the others pinched their noses since they didn't like the crazy chick either. the Others didn't like Renge since the first day they met her.

"Renge."

Two girls rushed over to Renge wondering if this was all true that Usagi would be soon off the auction block and would be in a relationship with Ritsu. Rei wanted to just burn the bitch she hated her..

"Does this mean…?"

"Is Kasanoda really-?"

They both put their hands over their mouths, blushing at the thought of Usagi and ritsu in a relationship, their noses started to bleed as they thought how hot that would be. Usagi looked at Ritsu strangely but then walked over to the couch with a tea set in her hands. atleast he knew his feeling. she had to wait for Tamaki to know what he was feeling.

"Hello Ritsu, I hope you like Jasmine." chirped Usagi

Ritsu nodded yes and she smiled brightly at him her natural shine when she smiled. he blushed he never seen someone so beautiful befor she was a rare woman he was admit that. Last night he merged with his past lives and remembered everything. He was shocked diamond hasn't yet.

"Good, I got it right," chirped usagi

"Here let me help you," said Ritsu

Ritsu took the teapot away from her as she nodded in thanks for his help she had already place what she needed in her cup so she was able to drink the tea with out saying her secret.

"Is this your first time here?" asked Usagi

Usagi taking her cup of tea in her hand and sipped at it while her eyes shifted over to him to see how how he was reacting to her. as she secretly smiled she could tell that he was nevous sitting next to her.

"Oh don't worry I am only teasing." said Usagi

As they started to talk Kaoru looked like he was about to murder someone from the other side of the room while Haruhi, Alice and Rose *sighed*they just wished tamaki understood what he truely felt and that she was his mate as well.

"You know, I am really glad you came today," said usagi

"Thanks," said Ritsu

Ritsu turning bright red she will be his. oh yes she will be his again. And she will be diamonds again as well. Usagi set her tea cup down and her eye's shifted back over to him and she smiled lightly she can sense his feelings. She had a feeling he was nervous just like his past lives was.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend before?" asked Ritsu

Usagi's eyes went blank from what he had just asked.. it seemed that he made her think about something that was unpleasent. Or depressing as if it was some kind of a memory.

"Yes I did but they died. I rather not get into it here." Whispered Usagi

When the girls heard that they all fainted or nosebleed from the image of Usagi with another man. while Ritsu looked at the deep sadness on her angelic face as if this person did something to her. He knew she was missing him and diamond but now they are back. Well diamond soon though he hasn't came to that point but his reincarnation was different and that is odd.

"So do you ever think about dating again?" asked Ritsu

"Yes if the person excepts me for who I am and what I am yes." said Usagi

Ritsu sighed he was pleased by what she had just said. but he didn't understand the riddle within the meaning what she had just saidl. but then again it was something that he would have to ask when no one was around. But he knew where she was pointing out,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

Over on the other side of the room Kaoru watched from where he stood, Kyoya and the other's didn't want to bother them at the point in time. it seemed Ami said this was meant to happen. they just had to wait for the other.

"Boss will you snap out of it! We could really use our king right now!" commanded Hikaru

And Kaoru hoisted him up and practically threw him to the couch where Usagi was sitting with Kasanoda so he would snap out of it adventually to give the bastard what he needed.

Meanwhile back with Usagi and Ritsu

Tamaki ended up sitting between Kasanoda and Usagi, so Usagi moved him to the right of her. Tamaki's action's mirrored a robot as he played with a toy Usagi had given him. At least he had made the situation more awkward for Kasanoda.

"You got to be kidding!" muttered Haruhi

She and the others glared over at Tamaki's robotic movements. Was he possessed or something? maybe they needed Trista to look him over to see if he was crazy or something. Hikaru reached for his phone and called Tamaki. Looking over at Tamaki, who has answered his phone, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Earth to boss, will you snap out of it already! The longer you sit there like an idiot playing robot, the worse the situation becomes for all of us. Do you want usagi to end up a mob boss wife?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru speaking sternly as Kaoru and Haruhi nodded in agreement to his words. Kyoya, Rei and Makoti rolled their eyes and merely chuckled. It was like a timer gone off, and Tamaki immediately snapped out of it. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kasanoda by the neck of his shirt. He began to rant and rave, and he was cheered on by the twins and Haruhi. while the remaining of them just rolled their eye's.

"As her father I forbid you to see her!" ranted Tamaki

Tamaki finished his ranting and raving suddenly,his violet eyes narrowed in annoyance and jealousy. Usagi was his and no one elses. well until he found out that she had two soul mates and he was one of them. He just didn't understand what he was mean to do or be.

"Wait What? You're her father? That's not possible" stated Kasanoda,

Ritsu was no longer taking the Host club king seriously the guy was a odd ball who needed some proffesional help. This is going to be funny when tamaki merges with his past life he was going to grill his ass on this one, as welll he needed some sort of a reality check on the world.

"What? Well we may not be related by blood but..." asked Tamaki,

Tamaki turning white as he began to falter in what he was saying it seemed he was coming back down to earth to see how the world the way it was. He didn't understand the dreams that felt so real. but right now he was to in shock at what he was just told he wasn't expecting him to counter attacking him.

"Well, did you marry her mother or something? If you did that would be weird" said Kasanoda

Kasanoda was not sure why Tamaki was saying such nonsense. Usagi sighed annoyance at tamaki.. so did her sister and the others while Amara and makoto slapped the twins in the back of the head,. this was something that was needed to be said to the moron.

"No, as a matter of fact I've never met the woman" said Tamaki

Tamaki told him in a small voice, taking a step back in fear at what was going on. The scouts and the others shook their heads, this version of diamond was something to get used to.

"So, I guess that means you're not her father are you?" asked Kasanoda

Ritsu not really concerned over Tamaki's obvious confusion. It's something that needed to be said so he was able to merge with his past live sooner or later. Tamaki paled even further and nearly fainted. He went into his Emo corner and began to mope and think cleared his throat and sat down.

"I wanted to ask you something." said Ritsu

The others looked with bright smiles it seemed that Endymion was back. Amara and rei saw Usagi nervous that he wasn't merged with his new life, but they can see right before their eyes the golden crystal.

" I wanted to ask if you would be mine? I remember everything serenity, my Usako," asked Ritsu

Usagi took him in a a embrace as ritsu took it as a yes. as he and Usagi left hand in if he had to share he with Tamaki he was just bleesed. While the scouts and the others catch up with him so they would be able to catch him up on things he missed.

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Today was a very special day, it was the day of the famous Ouran Fair. Hailos and the starlights along with with the where watching over Ritsu and Tetsea for their training since Tetsea is a reincarnation of one of the earth guards.

"Hey didn't a fair include what the students made during the year?" asked Haruhi

"At regular schools but don't forget here at Ouran our students are being breed for leadership places in the world." said Kyoya

Kyoya corrected her but then as he was just finished saying that line a French style carriage came into the schools courtyard. Haruhi wondered how much it cost to be shipped from france.

"Whoa," called Hikaru

Hikaru making the horses stop he got lession from Usagi who knew how to ride horses and was a horse back riding champion back in back in her younger years but it was something her mother wished of her to do.

"Tamaki what is that?' asked Haruhi

"Isn't it great we are practicing for the great Ouran parade, come my Usako ride in the memories of Paris with me!" said Tamaki

Usagi only smiled at what he had said, while Haruhi rolled her eyes it seemed that he was coming into his emotions now since ritsu was still under going the training he must control his power. Tamaki would be the next one to do so.

"This is great! Tamaki, how did you get this?" asked Ami

Ami had to admit it was lovely but she seen the real thing in the moon palace they had their collection of their royal rides along with other things that would out shine what they find.

"I had it shipped in from France, it is wonderful! Oh I have forgotten for tomorrow we will be in 18th century French costumes, my Usako since your a queen already you will be Queen Marie Antoinette and yours Haruhi., Rei and Ami and the rest of you will be wonderful too."chirped Tamaki

"I am a Queen that is great I can't wait!" chirped Usagi

Usagi was kinda happy on that one while The others snickered at what he had appointed her as. it seemed that he was coming to terms with his emotions slowly but it seemed that he was getting there. Usagi sighed inwardly, wishing she could have a moment alone with him. Knowing this was not possible, she made sure she would find away later to talk to him to help him regain what was lost and merge with it. The carriage ride soon came to an end and everyone made their way to music room #3 to get ready for the party. Both guests and parents would have the chance for the next 2 days to enjoy the host club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They each put on black pant suits and silver vests, and made their ball room presentable. After decorating and setting up food, the guests began to arrive with their parents. The hosts went to the door and greeted them. Many guests and their influential parents arrived, and it was time to turn on the charm. Hunny was talking to some guests, but was having difficulty buttoning his vest and Mori came over and helped him. Needless to say the guests and their mothers went crazy. The fathers of the guests were having an intriguing conversation with Kouya over politics, and he was definitely saying what they wanted to here. They were very impressed. Other moms and guests were all fawning over Tamaki and his princely attitude, and the twins and their forbidden romance she walked with Haruhi,Ami and rei to get more stopped to see Kyoya on the computer, sighing in annoyance.

"Whats wrong, kyoya?" asked ami

Usagi came over and peeked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of numbers on the computer screen. she wondered what he was trying to do. maybe he was adding up the numbers for the day. it also seemed Ami mother and minako parents showed up with Rei's grandfather with his best behavior, and Tamaki shook his head at them.

"Oh come now, that is not the host club attitude at all. Happiness is above any price tag!" chirped Tamaki

"No they are right. You have overshot the budget. It would appear you had an authentic carriage shipped here from France? Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills" lectured Kyoya

They looked over at Tamaki and thought only one word. Kyoya just burned Tamaki for his reckless spending for the showy things for this stupid fair they where having in the school.

"Typical" muttered Usagi ,Rei,minako and Haruhi

Tamaki glared at them and it didn't faze them none hell they could of borrowed one of the royal carriages from the moon kingdom and they where real from the era's of the silver kingdom.

"Capricious is just another word for creative!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki stomped his foot as if he was a child as he ranted and raved about what he had ordered for their. they saw a man sitting on the couch, and Tamaki rushed to speak to him.

"Father!" chriped Tamaki

"Call me chairman" he stated coldly

But a smile was trying to sneak out Usagi could feel what he felt for his son with Mars power. only issue was that they have met before and Amara and was not fond of the man and wanted to kill him since he has her Kaneko in his lap. Tamaki's shoulder drooped, and the man turned to Usagi and Haruhi and smiled.

"Ah you must be the honor student I have heard so much about!"

He turned to Usagi who was the first person who knew about her and the others.. She and ami dig up information about tamaki mother. And what they found made them sick on what had happened,

"Oh dear Usagi you look more lovely than the last time we saw each other back in Tokyo. Come, sit!"

He was a decent looking man, and he seemed to have a very warm personality. but she hated when he pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his nose into her hair. but Usagi always pushed him away.

"We do apologize for not speaking to you sooner, sir" said usagi

He grabbed her hand with compassion moved by her he kissed Usagi hand tenderly. while Haruhi arched a brow. they had to hold back Rei and Makoto along with The others who was not first meeting the man didn't like how affectionate he was being to Usagi.

"Yes, if not for you, me and my sister wouldn't be here right now together again after a long time. We are vary grateful, sir". said Haruhi

Haruhi was greatful for him to bring her sister back to her home since she missed her dearly and felt so alone she hated her own mother for what she had done to her along with her step father, tamaki father grabbed two roses, and gave them to Usagi and haruhi. He then grabbed Haruhi's hand as well as Usagi after he brushed the Rose over her perfect lips, and stared at them with warmth in his eyes.

"Oh there is no thanks needed! Just be sure to call me...uncle!"

He posed dramatically for them they only gave him a dead panned was most definitely Tamaki's father by they way they acted it seemed the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Usagi and Haruhi nodded awkwardly, until Usagi saw a sight that made her want to beat someone. Tamaki was hanging from the candider spying on the,

"Pardon me I have to do some business. I shall be right back." chirped Usagi

Usagi marched over to where Tamaki was hanging from. and she put her hands on her hips. did the guy want to fall on any these people and caused harm to any of them. while Minako and Rei snickering at what trouble Tamaki was in.

 **TAMAKI GET YOUR BLOODY MORON ASS DOWN HER RIGHT NOW!"** ordered Usagi

Suddenly Tamaki came crashing down towards Usagi. The princess screamed shielding her eyes acting human, but then she was hoisted up in the air before Tamaki could fall on top of her. She looked up the person holding her bridal style and it was Taiki who kissed her cheek,

"Tamaki you could have hurt me!" growled Usagi

"I am sorry My Usako." cried Tamaki

Taiki placed Usagi down on her feet as he went back to doing what he was doing plus he was posing to be makoto guardian, Usagi was nearly smashed into the marble floors by the little moron. while Tamaki father never seen his son act like this before. she was good for him and he knew it.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" growled Usagi

Usagi shook her fist in his face to show him she meant business. Usagi hit Tamaki on the head a few times before walking back over to the chairmen and her sister after she smoothed down her outfit.

"I am sorry about that your son can be a clueless moron some times no offence, as you were saying?" asked Usagi

He bursted out laughing she was like the last time they had met. she was a breath of fresh air. it seemed she would be good for his son if only his mother would allow such a union since he knew the Kasanoda heir was her mate as well. but his bitch old hag of a mother didn't need to know that.

"I am wondering, is Amara and micharu and Trista coming tonight?"

Usagi nodded her head before pouring the chairmen more tea. Haruhi wondered off leaving her sister to deal with Tamaki creepy father. its not as if she didn't like the guy he was just a creepy person.

"Yes, they will be here any minute." chirped Usagi

"Tell me, is she arranging any marriages for you?"

Usagi only shrugged as she showed him. he only nodded and accepted what she showed him he was happy his son was one of them. from what he was told that it was his son was the reincarnation of prince diamond of the black moon clan.

"You would make a lovely bride for my son one day,"

Usagi heart stopped cold as she heard the completment he given her. but then again how could he say that with the way his son was he haven't even come to terms with his feelings, Or merged with his past lives yet. They heard someone growling behind them.

"Father," growled Tamaki

Tamaki was giving his father the glare of death. while Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose. why can't they just act normally in front of everyone it seemed like he was being watched or something.

"That's chairman to you!"

"What do you think you are doing? Remove your hands at once please!" growled Tamaki

"Yeah dirty pervet!" said Makoto

Rei went over and grabbed makoto and dragged her back over with everyone the time to be calling someone a pervert. not as if the man heard it since he and his son was glaring at each other to see who was more glare was going to say more but cut off more when they heard a slap from across the was on his knees, glasses on the floor. A tall older looking man stood above him, eyes cold Usagi went over to him to see if her friend was ok not even sure who this ass was

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name"

Then walked toward Tamaki's father and shared words with him. The hosts rushed to Kyoya was and Usagi, who shrugged them off and pushed Usagi over not even showing no thank you for his concern.

"I'm fine. Not like I wasn't expecting it anyways". said Kyoya

Taiki and Rubius went over and helped Usagi up. he could understand why he was mad he didn't have to knock her over like that. Minako parents and ami mother with Rei's grandfather all shot the asshole a glare they would love to send Amara on him to give him a piece of her mind. as he walked away back to his computer. Tamaki looked after him, guilt a heavy emotion on his face. His father grabbed his shoulder, and inclined his head toward the door. Amara and micharu along with Trista.

"My kaneko how are you?" asked Amara

Amara placed a hand on her Kaneko shoulder, while Amara shot Tamaki father. and it seemed she had not forgiven him from his last trip to their home. The pervert that he was to flirt with her little Kaneko.

"As well as i can be Amara. and I'm guessing you still wanting to kill tamaki father." said Usagi

Usagi saw the documents finally came that they had found on Tamaki mother and it wasn't good news if she comes acrossed the old hag she will die when she crossed paths with her that is. they went over to a sofa to sit and talk to tamaki father.

"Now, look sharp boy. Your grandmother is here"

Tamaki looked up, then rushed to his grandmother. Usagi narrowed her eyes at the old hag who lies to him and his father about the woman who was his mother. she wanted to burn her alive.

"Grandmother! Would you like a table? Something to drink?" chirped Tamaki

"Aww his grandmother is here" said haruhi and minako

Everyone looked at her wondering what the hell was she thinking. then again she didn't know what the old bitch hag was like she was never told about her just yet.

"I hate that woman" muttered Hunny quietly.

Haruhi and minako along with the others stared at him, alarmed she looked over to her sister wondering if she knew anything. so they would have to wait until they were told what was so bad about the woman. Ami knew but she will wait in saying anything,

"Don't patronize me. you filthy bastard child. you should of been drowned the day you where born. you worthless piece of garbage. you don't even deserve all what you have you deserve to be dead and gone to the world. not as if the world would miss a filthy bastard child as yourself. I will get those men again to teach you a lesson in the back dark allies again bastard filthy child. It's what you deserve no kindness or warmth you deserve nothing but pain and misery,"

Rei gasped at what she had just heard, even The others did as well. Amara had to wrap her arms around her Kaneko since she was ready to kill her. it wouldn't be good for her to do so in a place like this. the chairmen looked at her he felt the murderous rage hell he would let her go and kill him mother he hated the woman. he hasn't had the chacne to look into the file that was given to him yet. his grandmother stated aloud, and Tamaki's face went from excitement to blankness. she slapped him hard that made his neck snap. that made Usagi even more mad.

"What a horrid woman." said emerald

And a slender woman with blond hair and ice blue eyes walked over to her. She had a pair of binoculars in her hands. Minako eyes gazed over to her but this was not the time to annouce that she was his mate and something he had to wait for he had been alone for so long until Usagi came and woke him out of his fog it seem he would have another chance at love.

"Well hello there, Tamaki"

Haruhi looked to her sister, and saw her posture go rigid. Seiya as if there was something that was making her go from anger to freezing as if she was hit with mercury power from what she was seeing.

"Tamaki, you are to escort Lady Eclair for the next two days. Anything she wants you will oblige her. Do you understand I dont think you want happened the last few times when you disobeyed me you little shit? Remember if you don't do as I say I will make sure the next men I pay will have much larger part and make it worst that the last time you little bastard bitch,"

His grandmother asking, staring at him coldly. Tamaki paused for a moment in fear then nodded. He bowed to Lady Eclair, then looked to his grandmother with sadness in his eyes as he remembered all the times he suffered.

"If that is your wish Grandmother, then I shall do it" said Tamaki

Lady Eclair smiled at him she was only doing this out of orders so she wouldn't have her money taken from her the old woman needed to die. Tamaki grabbed Eclair's arm and walked off. The party resumed, and surprisingly without whispers. Amara looked across the table at the chairmen.

"I am going to offer you a preposition. By the end of tonight Usagi will announce her engagement to your son and the Kassanoda boy," said Amara

"but however, that old bitch of a hag mother of yours will keep her tongue about it. and if she don't she won't like what will be coming to her am I understood. This time we will not hold back and she will be killed or tossed to a void in the gates of time no one will reach her or hear her screams. Or we will put her in the midnight gates ourselves," said Trista

The chairman nodded and hoped they would rid of his mother he hated how his mother treated his son. he was in icu so many times he was not even allowed to be by his side. And he never found out about what his mother hired to have men rape his son so many times until shima took him to the side when his mother was gone to tell him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi sagged in the couch with Rubius arm around her shoulder he wanted to give her comfort and to watch over her so she wouldn't kill the old woman or toss her in the midnight gates or the void of space and time. . not as if he needed to be ordered to do so. as Kyoya went to his computer. he looked over to see that Usagi was now calmed were taking a break as the guests were leaving to go see other exhibits. More guests were to arrive later. Haruhi had gone to change clothes, The twins had gone to the restroom to change as well, as well did the others as well. Even the parents wanted to have so some fun and joined the host for the day well on,t the ones that was to the scouts even Amara, micharu and Trista as well the star lights. It seemed the future kids had to go back Hunny leaned over Kyoya and poked him. Both he, Mori, and Kyoya were already dressed.

"Who was that lady, Kyoya?" asked rei

Kyoya stopped what he was doing to look at the scout of Mars. he let out a sigh knowing they didn't know who she was. and she was someone who was under to healed feet of the dreadful old heafer.

"Her name is Eclair Tonerre. She descends from French royalty, and her family has been buying a lot of companies in Japan lately. Still doesn't explain what she wants with Tamaki though" muttered Kyoya

"It doesn't matter because she is a bitch. And frankly, I very much don't like her. or that old bitch of a grandmother of his. lucky for her she gets to live well for now that is." muttered Usagi

The girls all swooned at her entrance, and the other hosts complimented on her appearance. she looked like a goddess who dragged someone to hell. Seiya kissed her cheek knowing it was hard for her to keep it together.

"Hey, did you ever find the boss?" asked Kaoru

Kaoru, tilting his head in curiosity at her frowning face. he noticed seiya been close to her as if he was trying to keep her calm long enough so she would kill Tamaki grandmother.

"Our moron king is currently lounging in the music room entertaining Lady Eclair and seemed to be dry humping each other" hissed Usagi

Everyone looked at Bella who was projecting. Yaten sighed he felt for her. he understood how she felt and he hated that the old hag had done this to her. if she keeps going like this she would need to blow up something., she was hard to read sometimes.

"I just think he is being a bit more irresponsible then usual. You said it yourself Kouya! He is impulsive" said ami

Rei huffed and crossed her arms she was pissed off to he was Usagi's soul mate and prince diamond he was acting out on orders from the old witch and she would drain her if she wanted to.

"True. But in this case he is merely obeying the whims of his grandmother" said Kyoya

"Everyone else already knows your pointing to the obvious," sighed Hikaru

His twin nodded to what he had dealt with the old woman. he and Usagi was the same dealt with abuse. but Tamaki was molested by someone who was hired to do so he was helpless to do nothing.

"You see, Tamaki what you call an illegitimate child. he and usagi dealt with the same hardships in their lives thats why they were soul mates like ritsu. And you told me he is the reincarnation of prince diamond of the black moon clan. So his merging must be hard since his fears and other things is pushing the memories and merging to not complete that what theory I came up with, but the thing was the person who was hired to molest Tamaki actually did it. he has been in the icu as much as was by your stepfather in more ways than one," explained Kyoya

Haruhi and the other gasped. They told the story of Tamaki's mother. Reo and minako sobbed into Andrew and Chad shoulder. how could someone be so cruel it's like kanji and it's just sickening.

" i can't believe it" muttered Haruhi

"He's always so happy all the time like how Usagi was when we thought Kinji was her real father," said Ami

"Even though his childhood was tough, it molded him to be the person he is today. Besides, he has always had us. just like Usagi she had become who she was from the pains of her past even though they where not correct." said Kyoya,

Kyoya felt bad for what he did to his freind. he never wished to harm her like that. Rei and makoto dragged him off and punched him for what he had done to their friend,leader and queen. Just then, a door opened to reveal Tamaki. At his side of course, was Lady Eclair.

"Everyone I have an important announcement. As of today, Lady Eclair and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair is over. That is all" said Tamaki

Usagi nearly collasped from being turned away from one of her soul mates. He would. Never merge with his past life now, Seiya rushed over to her when he heard her grunt. everyone else was to shocked and thought of the many ways to murder him in his sleep. Diamond would reincarnate in some else but then again it was something they could not bring themselves to do.

"you don't mean that The host club is your life." said usagi

Usagi clutched at her heart feeling the pain of loss and turned away. Just like how when mamoru did when he broke up with her when he was having those dreams. Seiya was trying to keep his anger at a level, while Rei and Minako kept Makoto whiny the others did with the other short tempered ones back since he was going to kill Tamaki and the little whore. Amara was somewhere else up not sure where and they knew she would not be pleased at what was going on.

"That's enough Usagi I don't want to hear it none of it. much less from a person like you who don't know her place in the world. and for one thing who is a low life whore. you need to get over it and move on like the rest us. you are nothing to me you hear me. You are a worthless bitch who don't deserve nothing in life only to die like the filth freak that you are. You deserve to die lie life filthy bastardized whore, the two probably died from being around you th others would end up doing the same thing, who would wish to stand being around you. You deserved everything your step father did to you. Since your such a whore you probably enjoyed his. Beating and sex to bad he ain't Alive who need to be beat to show your place in this world.!" said Tamaki coldly

Usagi's eyes went wide from what he had just said to her. Tamaki felt his heart break from what he had just done. As something was trying to push through his mind. he saw the look of pain all over the goddess who stole his heart. and the feeling of murder in the room. Ami called Amara since she was the quickest one of the scouts to get Usagi out of here before she has a break down. Usagi already was blanked out and her mind went blank as she shook from terror Seiya rocked her back and forth and started whispering soothing words. Tamaki had said one of the things that her stepfather had said to her had said to her and what he had said to her was not right. Tamaki looked at her dead in the eyes to see her eyes glaze over with unsteady tears in her eyes as if she wasn't there no more as if she was somewhere else. what has he done to someone who he loved dearly.. As the pushing in his mind came harder and harder as if something was going on in his mind,

"Tamaki," gasped Usagi

Amara busted through the room with Taiki and micharu behind her, she had heard what was said over the Mercury computer. She gathered her Kaneko in her arms and ran out of the room as the other scouts and their friends none of the host club members came they were in to much shock. While haruhi as well fallowed behind sending tamaki the look as if he was going to be dead for what he had just said. when they where out of the room Usagi let out a scream of pain and sadness and Amara and micharu cooed her they needed to get here to calm down, lucky ritsu was training on the moon and not at the manor.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

After arriving to the school minako and rei with Usagi and haruhi everyone arrived before them. they had a hard time from getting her from the mega set back she had. they haven't seen her try to set herself on fire with her powers for a long time., they each changed back into their white suites and arrived at another meet and greet party. This time, the party seemed duller. The hosts were not themselves, and someone was bound to Eclair sat a table sipping tea and had requested Kouya to come speak with her. After several seconds, he motioned to Haruhi to come speak to her. Usagi gripped her sister shoulder with worry. she didn't know what this female wanted. Haruhi smiled at her sister and patted her hand to tell her she was ok on the walked over to the table, and sat down across from Eclair. Usagi and rei watched the two of them. Everyone kept on talking about Tamaki when she looked away from them all.

"Alright gentlemen,No more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting for us." said Kyoya

"It's like you don't even care what had happened last evening now do you kyoya." Hissed Usagi

Kyoya flinched he never wanted to remember what he seen yesterday evening. he never seen Usagi like that so much pain and hurt. and what he was told about the set back. he felt so bad for her and was going to come over but he wasn't allowed in. Kyoya pushed up his glasses

"It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is of the utmost importance."said Kyoya

"Lady Eclair"said usagi

The girl looked up at Usagi through the opera glasses. she had never seen someone so broken before. she thought Tamaki should of handle it a different way,. and now she knew the rumors where real that Amara tenu is a short tempered person.

"Hello you must be usagi. please take a seat. Tamaki has said much about you, I am glad you have come to see me." said Lady Eclair

Usagi rolled her eye's at the way she was speaking to her. as if she was trying to be nice to her. she just was still hurt and felt like she was thrown to the side. Amara had to go and kill a few trees to calm her anger with her powers of sailor cosmos Uranus.

"So where is Tamaki?" asked Usagi coldly

"Oh he won't be coming today, besides you will see him at the wedding naturally."said Lady Eclair

Lady Eclair studied the women across from her she was stunning and rather interesting Tamaki was right about this woman being tough but yesterday she was so broken. and that scream of pain she heard she never wanted to hear again.

"Why are you marrying him?" asked Usagi

"You are not jealous are you?" asked Eclair

Usagi stared right through her soul feeling that she was nude in front of this woman she felt like she was about to be dragged to hell by this woman before her she tried to not show no fear.

"No i am not even a inch. .he is one of my dearest friends. You see my own mother was murdered by my sicko of a step father and killed my half little brother. and my brother mother along with my step father abused me. and Tamaki has tried so hard to fill that position even though how very weird it was for me. even my closest friends nor my bio dad wasn't able to save me.. It really doesn't leave something on you and yes I know of his mothers death." hissed Usagi

Eclair stood up and started walking away she felt like the worst person in the world. as Rei and makoto trippd her for what she had done. and flashed out of the way Eclair pushed herself up and left.

"Thank you for all of your hard work Usagi along with the Rest of you," said Kyoya

She looked up at him. He put his hands on the back of the seat that woman had been sitting at he could sense the deep sadness within her soul and he knew it was taking alot for her to be here today.

"After that request from Lady Éclair, your sister debt has been paid. You've and the others along with your sister finally repaid us for that renaissance vase your sister broke. So you're free to quit the host club…if you want." said Kyoya

Usagi looked stunned and didn't move, not even when someone Kyoya knew bowed to him. Usagi felt the anger within her bubble again she was going to take it out on this little old fucker.

"When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world, but really, that is never the case,"

Usagi said fuck it and stood up quickly and slap the man who called himself a father. Kyoya eyes went wide what in the world is she doing. it seemed the Others were behind for this one.

"I agree. Some just want a family to call their own. Some need a family away from their own wretched home they were forced to live in so they can feel happiness. Not everyone has happy childhoods sir. I know I never had one. They don't have all the time in the world I know that for a fact I nearly died three times in my miserable existence. and sometime's I wished I had never been born. but no someone kept me here seeing that I have more to give to anyone that i have already helped with other than my sister and my family and freinds . They're forced into the real world at young ages, even before teen years. You can't group together all young people nothing wrong with that if it gives them some form of joy and happiness before they return to their hellish life at home. I don't care who you are. and I ain't going to bow down to kiss your bloody ass either. but you just have that demeanor that demands too much to your own son and your abuse him. listen to someone who was abused and MOLESTED countless times by her stepfather and was forced to watch her mother and half brother be murdered by him.. Take it from someone who's lived through hell and back and tried to kill herself so many times to escape the pain and yes I tried lastnight but that is none of your damn business, and yes i have done things in my miserable life that no one should know of either, let the young one's have their childhood and not pain let then enjoy life while it last. There's no getting it back I know that for a fact you bastard." hissed Usagi

Kyoya eyes went wide he knew Usagi had been through hell and only showed selective memories from the powers of Pluto but that as something he did not know was he times to kill herself. Tamaki made her have a set back and she tried again. what has he done.

"Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value,"

Usagi grabbed the man by his tie and pulled him into her. Rei and makoto held back Haruhi this needed to be said. and this was the right person to have Usagi anger taken out on him.

"You don't know anything about the host club, Kyoya works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves. And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment. Like the fact that seeing others smile makes us happy,How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time? like I said before I don't care what you say. I think he is amazing." hissed Usagi

Usagi told him coldly as she yanked his tie and punched him hard acrossed his face and the nose. the Others cheered on Usagi for a job well done a proper queen of the earth, moon and dark moon clan, Haruhi stood in shock at her sister she meant every word of it. shocking the other hosts. Kyoya looked like he was having a stroke no one ever done that to his fatehr. and no one has never have stood up for him in his life. he was greatful to Usagi and he would be forever be in her debt for what she had just done for . Ootori merely listened, then walked away. Everyone was left in shock, and time seemed to slow down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Finally it was nearing the evening time. The hosts gathered in music room 3, all dressed up in French royalty costumes. The females were in dresses, and they were grumbling. Haruhi wore a pink dress, very elegant and pristine. Her hair was held together by a bow on the top of her head, and she wore extensions. Usagi was in a pure white her hair looked the same just with jewels in it.. While the others were in their colors of their planets. And their color of their choosing. Kyoya was trying to call Tamaki. All of them had tried, even Haruhi. He never answered a single one of their calls. It was already sunset.

"Kyoya , what's with this outfit?" asked Haruhi

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade," said Hikaru

"You look so cute Haru-chan," chirped Hunny

The guys all had regal outfits of the same style, but different colors. Kyoya had purple, Hunny had orange, Mori had dark blue, Hikaru had blue, and Kaoru had green. While the other males was in the color of their choosing,

"Why are we the only four dressed as girls?" asked Haruhi

"No luck, He's not there." said Kyoya

They all looked at him as Rei went over to Usagi to sit next to her. it seemed she felt the feeling of loss again and he understood what she feeling since he encountered.

"I can't believe…Tamaki didn't show wait till I get my hands on him" growled sapphire

Emerald patted his back as if she was saying she was agreeing with him as well. and sadly most of the room agreed with him. while Kyoya gulped he felt the murderous rage in this room.

"Hello, Shima? Its been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyoya," said Kyoya

The person on the other line was obviously talking. they where trying to listen in but the ones who where growled in anger even more. Rei shot them a look saying it wasn't helping Usagi right now.

"How could he be so stupid?" muttered Kyoya

Kyoya took the phone from his ear and talked to rest of us. he hoped this won't make things worst. it seemed that things will not go well from here on. since Usagi would kill his grandmother not as if she would be missed.

"Evidently Tamaki is planning to return to France." said Kyoya

Rei clutched Usagi to her when she had heard her hiss and that is never a good thing. she was trying to hold it together and she was going to be killing someone sooner or later. Usagi along with Makoti and Rei ran to the club doors he made a call and found out that they where in front of the school and made a lie saying she left her purse behind so Usagi can do her business..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Usagi running to the front of the school with makoto and Rei and Minako behind her. they had her uniform in their bag so that if needed she would put it on. Usagi saw her and Tamaki sitting in a red convertible.

"Tamaki! You idiot! You shouldn't leave the people who love you!" hissed Usagi

Rei along with Minako and Makoto they knew where this was going and never ever interupt Usagi dealing with a bitch who was taking her soul mate well second one that is.

"I guessed that you didn't actually want to bring me a purse," said Éclair

"Oh no you didn't dearie. you just have a extremely pissed off the queen who wanted to slice your head off." Said rei

Eclair gulped she never felt was rage felt like before and there before her was rage flowing in waves off those four people. what where they she never met people like them before.

"I would not do that guys." said makoto

Three special police had ahold of Usagi. and Usagi hissed and punched one and threw anouther into the wall. while Rei and makoto went in for an attack no one don't lay a hand on their queen, friend and leader they threw the male's into the wall.

Think before you touch our queen,friend and leader again! next time she will not hold back!" Hissed makoto

"What do you have on Tamaki? What would your mother think about this Tamaki? Do you really think she would want you to leave like this? and why don't you ask the person you plan to marry what really happened to your mother" hissed Usagi

Eclair gulped his grandmother would kill her if she revealed that to him. and she knew that Usagi and the others could throw it out there and make her look like an ass.

"I'm giving him his mother," said Eclair

Usagi snorted at what she head said. the person who his mother was in the ground and rotting. his own grandmother killed her and never looked back ot felt gult for what she had done.

"Why force him into an unwanted marriage. your just as bad as the woman who he call's family dearie. and your as bad as the beings from the dark kingdom," hissed Usagi

"He wants this alright," said Eclair

Eclair reached over and kissed Tamaki and makes it looke believale. Rei went over to her when she had heard her hissed and that was not a good thing since her power would turn the bitch in ash painfully slow.

"I highly doubt that dearie," hissed usagi

Tamaki stared at her before he got into the convertible to the woman he wanted to be his. The pushing in his mind continued. and he would share with ritsu if that meant that he had her. but this was wished by his grandmother and he wanted to see his mother even it meant to sell his soul.

" I am sorry Usagi I meant all I said yesterday." said Tamaki coldy

Rei wrapped his arms around Usagi before Elair would be dead she saw the fire and knew she was going to use it.. she took off she was going to play the level this bitch is playng. Rei, Minako and makoto followed her they knew that Usagi meant business and they are going to let her to do it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kyoya and the others could see the cars in sight. However, before they could get in the cars, they were surrounded by police men from the Ootori's private police glared, and asked icily,

"Care to tell me your orders?".asked kyoya

"We are sorry sir. But our loyalty is to your father"

Everyone understood what happened. Eclair had made it so they couldn't leave. Kyoya pounded his fist on the hood of the car, and glared. Suddenly, Mori and Hunny along with Usagi in her cosmos form, the scouts took the cue and transformed as did the others. They had his private police force. emerged from the other side of the parking lot on the carriage. They jumped down from it and was face to face with the officers.

"Its Hunnynozuka and Morinozuka and sailor scouts don't kill us!" they yelled,

Maori and Sapphire and he other men whio bowed down to the queen,Usagi waved her hand. they looked down at them as if they where just mere bugs to him he wished he nver crossed the line with them.

"Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off" said Rei

Hikaru nodded and he and his brother got on the carriage. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Usagi for all she had done for him and the others. he would never want for her to leave them, but right now she needed to not think about killing no one,

"Bring that idiot back, Usagi. Go". whispered Kyoya

Kyoya kissed her cheek and she winked at him. As she and the twins jumped on she took the lead and urged the horses to go. As they took off to bring tamaki back and maybe merge together with his past lives.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little whie later_

Usagi got on the carriage and they raced out of the parking lot while Hunny and Mori along with the other scouts as well as the others took care of the officers Usagi smirked from hearing the screams of pain. They were going so fast, it felt as though they were slapped the reigns and the horses accelerated.

"Usagi slow down. Someone could get hurt!" called Kaoru

Usagi shifted her eyes knnowing that she knew what she was doing. Hikaru sighed she was like the queen that she is. but she wasn't theirs and never would be but they would be brothers to her. well since Hikaru and Kyoya will be soul mates with Haruhi.

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back" cried Hikaru

"Hikaru!" begged Kaoru

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still be lost souls. We were able to become friends with Usagi and Haruhi, Along with all the others. because the host club brought us together. To think it could all end so quickly like this..its something I can't allow!" cried Hikaru

Usagi smiled from his confession she was happy for them and they wanted to her to know she would come back to them with Tamaki. but they wher not used to this kind of riding. Then, the carriage hit a rock, and he lost control of the reigns. He was flipped out of the carriage, and landed in a near by patch of pumpkins. Usagi yanked the for the horses to stop.

"Hikaru!" cried Kaoru

They found him kneeling in the grass clutching his arm even though. Usagi didn't have the time to heal it, she would have to give some of her power to let him heal his twin and she knew he would use it for the correct reason.

"Use this ball of power would repair it and it would be painless. It's apart of my healing powers. Kaoru watch him and make sure things go smoothly." ordered Usagi

Usagi took on of the horses she didn't need the carriage she only needed one thing a horse. as she fliped on the back of it the twins gawked at her the way she moved was as if she didn't need to try. as she took off.

"What the hell is she doing?" cried Hikaru

"she's doing what we need saving the day." said Kaoru

Usagi pushed the horse with all of her might. She could not let him get away. Pretty soon she came upon the car on the cliff. Usagi pushed the horse to jump onto the road right next to the car even though she lost her glasses..Tamaki looked at Usagi in her cosmos form in all her royal glory riding the horse.

"Please Tamaki, come back to Ouran." said usagi

Usagi blue eyes the shade of the moon turned to Eclairs and she gasped she never seen somethig so rare as her eyes the she figured it out she wasn't human she heard what she had said to mr Ootori.

"Usagi, stop the horse at once!" ordered Tamaki

Usagi arched a brow at him as if he was in a place where he was able to order her around. oh no he didn't and he wasn't getting away from the piss poor way he had talk to her either.

"No you stupid over dramtic moronn you are in no place ordering royalty around. I could not stand to live after I lost diamond and Endymion had died plus with my stepfather murdering my mother and half brother, i tried so many times to kill myself I was so lost and alone for so long no one was able to bring me out of what I was feeling. then I came back to my father and my sister they couldn't either nor none of the scouts. but until I came apart of your crazy club. Everyone taught me how to live again how to be happy like I once was. Tamaki if it wasn't for you I would not be as happy as I am today I would of figured a way to kill myseld with out no one knowing. Please the reincarnation of diamond!" confessed Usagi

Eclair covered her mouth at the visions from the power if Pluto she was seeing in her mind that all happened to her. amaybe just maybe she could repent for what she had held out her hand to him, Before he could answer, The car bumped into the horse and Usagi wasnt affraid she immortal now. Tamaki's eyes widen with fear as he finally merged with his past life. Usagi was going over the edge.

" **USAGI!** " cried Tamaki and Eclair

Tamaki dived after His Usako seeing no fear one he remember all. The queen could see Tamaki jump off the bridge after her but as Usagi back affected the water she felt no pain went she hit the water. Tamaki swam as his life depended on it as Usagi continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface everything flashed before his eyes all her memories and then the last thing he saw was that he was her. His diamond side finally came back and merged together.

"You are reckless like always my serenity." said Tamaki

Usagi only shrugged she had done worst things that what she had done. hell she killed so many from the dark kingdom and save many as well. and now he knew his own mother was dead. as Eclairs car parked and went over and hugged Usagi.

"Will you forgive me for what I have done your highness." pleaded Eclair

Usagi knelt down to her and hugged her to her as if she understood her lonliness from the feelings she gotten from her. elcair was never hugged by royalty before she thought she would be killed.

"You will be loved by hawk eye. I understand now why you have done what you did. being lonely will make you do stupid things. but then again we all have someone in our lives now. welcome to the family." said Usagi

Usagi handed her the a henchen pen she is sailor earth, as she would see tonight and hawk eye will get to know each other. while she went to go and sat in her car so they could be alone. as she slapped Tamaki hard for what he had said to her.

"That's for what you said to me and took so long merging together you asshole." said usagi

Usagi took him into her arms as she sobbed into him. he held her to him as if she would fade away from him and he would be alone in the world again like all his past lives are like. and its hard to see his father with another but his grandmother was not going to be around much longer since they dragged her and tossed her through the midnight gates. His father was soul mates with Trista the scout of Pluto and time and space.

"Now I can be who I wish to be. I want to be someone with you by my side.I love you my serenity. We all are finally together now." confessed Tamaki

Tamaki loved her more since his past lives merged together, It seemed so weird that she could even love anyone else, in love with Tamaki Souh and Ritsu Kasanoda, the reincarnations of Endymion and diamond.

"Boss" The twins yelled,

"You idiot! I ought to slap you for that stunt!"

Amara flashed over to tamaki and punched him and let out a sigh she needed that. tamaki knew that was coming. as they all went home and he was getting the full night to be caught up on things and crystal Tokyo was finally here.

the end.


End file.
